


Les Deux font la Paire

by Satainad



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satainad/pseuds/Satainad
Summary: Marlène sort avec Timothée Glissant. Laurence et Avril sont déprimés et décident de se changer les idées en faisant une virée nocturne aux conséquences désastreuses...





	1. Very Bad Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Les Petits Fans des Petits Meurtres](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Les+Petits+Fans+des+Petits+Meurtres).



Le commissaire Laurence releva la tête. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne s’était pas rendu compte que Marlène avait rangé son bureau et s’apprêtait à partir. Il était si tard que ça déjà ? Il consulta sa montre et constata qu’en fait, il n’en était rien.

 

« Vous partez bien tôt, Marlène… » Lui fit-il remarquer doucement. « … Vous avez un rendez-vous ? »

 

La secrétaire eut un grand sourire.

 

« Tim et moi allons au cinéma ce soir. Nous allons voir le dernier film de Marilyn Monroe… Je suis tellement impatiente. »

« Tim ? »

« Timothée Glissant. C’est notre troisième rendez-vous. »

« Ah ?… »

« Il est charmant et tellement drôle ! »

 

Laurence parut décontenancé. A la vérité, il était plutôt déconfit. Sa secrétaire sortait en douce avec le médecin légiste et il n’avait rien vu ? Oh, il avait bien remarqué le manège de Glissant depuis quelque temps, mais il pensait que Marlène le verrait venir et l’enverrait gentiment paître... Après tout, Marlène n’en pinçait-elle pas pour lui ?

 

On frappa et avant que le commissaire ait eu le temps de répondre, la porte s’ouvrit sur un Timothée Glissant tiré à quatre épingles.

 

« Bonsoir Commissaire, Bonsoir Marlène… Ouah ! Vous êtes splendide ! »

 

Le médecin vint immédiatement aux côtés de la jeune femme et lui glissa un baiser sur la joue, qu’elle lui rendit avec un grand sourire. Laurence éprouva une pointe de jalousie devant cette familiarité affichée.

 

« Vous n’êtes pas mal non plus... » Répondit Marlène, en admirant le complet marron bien coupé de Tim et qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à ceux que portait le commissaire.

 

« Bonsoir Glissant… Alors, comme ça, vous m’enlevez ma secrétaire ? »

« Je sens comme une note de possessivité dans votre ton, Laurence. Ça vous dérange si je sors avec Marlène ? »

 

Devant la question directe, le commissaire parut soudain mal à l’aise et haussa les épaules.

 

« Non… »

« En effet, ça ne regarde que Marlène et moi. » Ignorant le policier, le médecin légiste proposa son bras à la jeune femme et lui sourit. « On y va ? »

« Un instant, Glissant ? Je peux vous dire un mot en particulier ? »

 

L’expert médico-légal hocha la tête et rejoignit Laurence près de son bureau. Marlène les observa avec incertitude.

 

« Marlène est quelqu’un de très sensible et dont le cœur a été brisé de nombreuses fois par de faux espoirs… » Chuchota Laurence. « … Si jamais vous vous jouez de sa naïveté, si vous vous comportez mal avec elle … »

« Laurence, je vous arrête tout de suite ! Il n’est pas question que je fasse du mal à Marlène. C’est une jeune femme remarquable pour laquelle j’éprouve beaucoup d’affection. Mes intentions sont tout à fait honorables. »

 

Laurence eut un regard dubitatif.

 

« D’ailleurs, si j’en juge par ce que j’ai vu, vous êtes très mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarques, Commissaire. Votre comportement envers Marlène et les femmes en général, laisse à désirer. Vous les prenez et vous les jetez comme des mouchoirs en papier, une fois que vous n’en avez plus l’usage… Alors, Laurence, toujours tenté de jouer le donneur de leçons ? »

 

A ces paroles, le sang de Laurence ne fit qu’un tour et il prit un ton menaçant :

 

« Je vous préviens, Glissant, si vous faites du mal à Marlène, je vous briserai… »

« Marlène sait très bien se défendre toute seule, Commissaire, elle n’a pas besoin de quelqu’un qui se donne bonne conscience en se faisant passer pour son chevalier servant… »

« Marlène est ma secrétaire. Si sa vie privée empiète sur son professionnalisme, je suis en droit d’émettre des réserves quant à ses fréquentations… »

« Non. C’est faux, et vous le savez très bien. Encore une fois, mêlez-vous de vos affaires et je ne mêlerai pas des vôtres à l’avenir… Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, sinon nous allons être en retard. Vous ne voulez pas gâcher la soirée de Marlène tout de même ? »

 

Laurence serra la mâchoire. Il regarda Glissant rejoindre une Marlène inquiète. Galamment, il lui ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme glissa un dernier regard soucieux vers son supérieur au visage fermé. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour voir que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout…

 

« A demain, Commissaire. »

« A demain, Marlène. »

 

La porte se referma sur Laurence, mais pas sur sa rage…

 

oooOOOooo

 

Le commissaire était encore bien énervé dix minutes plus tard, quand Alice Avril fit son entrée de façon inopinée. Mal lui en prit…

 

« Sortez, Avril ! »

« Mais je viens à peine d’arriver ! »

« Ouste ! Vous êtes la dernière personne que je souhaite voir ce soir ! »

« Sympa, l’accueil… Qu’est-ce qui vous est encore arrivé ? »

« Rien. Dehors ! »

 

Au lieu d’obtempérer, elle s’assit sans y être invitée devant son bureau.

 

« Vous vous êtes fait larguer par votre dernière conquête ? Enfin une qui a retrouvé ses esprits en vous voyant sous votre vrai jour, charmant et attentionné ?… »

 

Laurence lui lança un regard noir et ne lui répondit pas. Il allait commettre un homicide s’il laissait exploser sa colère.

 

« Pourquoi vous êtes là, d’abord ? » Demanda-t-il avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

« Je passais prendre des nouvelles. Marlène n’est pas là ? »

« Non, elle est partie au cinéma avec son petit ami. »

 

Le tout dit avec raideur. Fine mouche, Avril devina que c’était la raison pour laquelle Laurence était de mauvais poil.

 

« C’est donc ça ! Vexé de ne plus être le centre d’intérêt de Marlène, Commissaire ?... »

« Ça va, Avril, vous pouvez garder vos réflexions pour vous ! » Il se leva et s’empara de son imperméable.

« … Ou tout simplement jaloux à cause d’un rival ? » Demanda-t-elle, en enfonçant le clou.

 

Furieux, il haussa les épaules et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Avril seule, mi-amusée, mi-préoccupée.

 

Marlène avait un nouveau petit ami. Alice était ravie pour elle, ravie surtout que le prétendant ne soit pas Laurence lui-même. Enfin, la secrétaire modèle s’affranchissait de la coupe de son patron, qui l’exhibait trop souvent fièrement comme un trophée.

 

Aussitôt, Avril trouva qu’elle était injuste. Laurence appréciait réellement Marlène. La secrétaire avait bon cœur, et c’est ce qui la perdait la plupart du temps, sauf avec Laurence. Le commissaire devinait son attachement et en jouait, mais jamais de manière lâche ou intéressé. C’était l’une des rares femmes qu’il respectait et dont il écoutait les avis, aussi farfelus soient-ils parfois. Marlène amusait Laurence, et quand il y avait une urgence sérieuse, il ne savait pas lui dire non. Combien de fois Marlène l’avait-elle ainsi sauvée en suppliant le commissaire d’intervenir ? Sans elle, Avril devait reconnaître qu’elle serait morte au moins plusieurs fois…

 

La journaliste soupira en sortant du commissariat. Elle espérait seulement que Marlène n’irait pas vers une nouvelle déception amoureuse, que celui-là serait le bon… Et en même temps, elle était triste. Elle risquait de perdre sa meilleure amie. Bien sûr, c’était dans l’ordre des choses, rencontrer quelqu’un, faire sa vie avec cette personne, fonder éventuellement une famille, s’y consacrer et puis s’éloigner inexorablement… Mais tout de même… Elle, par exemple…

 

Surtout ne pas aller par là ! Elle écarta la déprime permanente qu’était sa vie de célibataire qui arrivait à peine à joindre les deux bouts dans sa piaule minable. Avec une détermination nouvelle, elle se dit que c’était ce qu’elle avait choisi, que la vie de famille n’était pas pour elle, qu’elle faisait le boulot qu’elle aimait et que pour rien au monde, elle ne se marierait et se coltinerait des gosses à torcher ! Jamais !

 

Forte de cette idée, elle enjamba sa Vespa et prit le chemin de sa chambre.

 

oooOOOooo

 

La voix soyeuse d’Ella Fitzgerald remplissait agréablement le salon cosy. Assis dans son fauteuil, Laurence l’écoutait en buvant du scotch et en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Il ne savait plus trop à combien de verres il en était, mais l’alcool mettait un voile cotonneux sur ses sentiments.

 

A cet instant, il se sentait délicieusement anesthésié, libéré de sa colère et de sa jalousie… _De la jalousie, moi ! Allons bon ! Quelle idée stupide ! Je suis au dessus de ça, n’est-ce pas ? Marlène n’est que ma secrétaire. Je l’aime bien, mais ça va pas plus loin... Oui, je l’aime bien, elle..._ Mais pas cette fouineuse d’Avril qui réussissait toujours à mettre un nom sur ce qu’il ressentait, alors que lui-même était dans le noir complet et ne voyait rien venir ! _Non_ , _je ne suis pas jaloux_ , pensa t-il, alors qu’il savait qu’il se mentait à lui-même… _je suis juste… juste… juste, quoi ?..._

_… malheureux…_ lui souffla son esprit.

 

Laurence grogna et ferma les yeux. Avec l’alcool, il se retrouvait aussi face à lui-même, terriblement lucide sur le vide sidéral qui définissait sa vie. A cinquante ans, seul, sans ami, sans famille, sans amour… _sans Maillol_ … il avait le sentiment d’avoir tout loupé, doutait de son pouvoir de séduction, doutait de lui tout court. Pourtant, ce n’était pas dans sa nature de s’apitoyer sur son sort. _Mais depuis qu’elle était partie, plus rien n’était pareil…_

 

Laurence se passa la main sur le visage. Il avait été honnête envers Maillol, jouant cartes sur table comme jamais auparavant avec une femme, en lui affirmant qu’il était amoureux d’elle, certainement trop sincère, et il l’avait fait fuir… Elle avait eu peur de succomber face à la pression qu’il lui avait mise et elle avait préféré partir. Et maintenant, il ne la reverrait plus, sinon dans sa mémoire… La douleur sourde de son absence enfla en lui et il éprouva le besoin de prendre l’air. En chemise, indifférent au temps de chien qu’il faisait dehors, il sortit sur le balcon et resta là, à faire taire la voix de la culpabilité.

 

La pluie glaciale qui tombait, chassa le brouillard alcoolique dans lequel il baignait. La rue en contrebas était déserte, le mauvais temps avait découragé les gens de sortir et chassé les derniers piétons. Il vit arriver un taxi qui s’arrêta devant sa porte, en descendit une femme cachée par un parapluie et qui ne s’attarda pas. Il s’agissait sans doute d’une de ses voisines qui rentrait après un dîner.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, Laurence fut surpris quand il entendit la sonnette insistante. Machinalement, il jeta un œil vers la pendule murale qui n’affichait que 21h15. Trempée comme une soupe, il rentra à l’intérieur et alla ouvrir. La surprise le laissa muet pendant quelques secondes, alors qu’il dévisageait Avril des pieds à la tête en n’en croyant pas ses yeux.

 

« Vous… Vous avez pris une douche tout habillé ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme qui l’observait avec la même curiosité.

« Non, Avril, ça fait des heures que je vous attends dehors... Mais qu’est-ce que c’est cette tenue ? »

« Oh, ça ! J’ai ouvert mon placard et je me suis retrouvée face à cette robe qui m’a rappelé des souvenirs. Je sais pas pourquoi, j’ai eu envie de la mettre, et… et… Je peux entrer ? »

 

Le visage d’Avril était tendu et il reconnut les signes d’une angoisse latente. Sans un mot, il s’effaça et referma la porte derrière elle.

 

Dans le salon, Avril aperçut la bouteille aux trois quarts vide, en comprit la signification et s’éclaircit la voix quand elle se retourna, inquiète. Transparente, la chemise de Laurence lui collait au torse mais il semblait totalement indifférent à sa relative humidité.

 

« Vous devriez vous changer. Vous allez attraper froid… »

 

Laurence sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se rendre compte de sa tenue. Il fila dans sa chambre et en revint quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir enfilé un peignoir et séché sommairement sa chevelure avec une serviette.

 

En l’attendant, Avril s’était assise et se frottait les mains anxieusement, en se demandant pourquoi elle était venue. Sans doute un pressentiment. Après ce qui était arrivé à Laurence suite au décès accidentel de Maillol, elle se faisait davantage de souci pour lui. Il n’était plus ce rock solide sur lequel elle pouvait s’appuyer quand ça allait mal. Au contraire. Ce soir, ce ne serait pas lui qui lui remonterait le moral.

 

« Je voulais vous inviter à prendre un verre, mais je vois que vous avez commencé sans moi… » Dit-elle en lui montrant la bouteille bien entamée.

« Ne vous gênez pas, servez-vous… » Répondit Laurence avec indifférence.

 

Il s’assit en face d’elle et resta un moment à regarder dans le vide.

 

« Ça n’a pas l’air d’aller fort, vous non plus… » Hasarda-t-elle prudemment.

 

Avril ne reçut qu’un grognement en guise de réponse et elle s’inquiéta. Même les joutes verbales avaient perdu de leur pugnacité ces derniers temps. C’était stupide mais ça lui manquait, toute cette énergie qu’ils mettaient un point d’honneur à dépenser en hargne et en exaspérations diverses. C’était un signe de bonne santé dans leur relation.

 

Pendant qu’elle se faisait cette réflexion, Laurence focalisa son attention sur elle et promena ses yeux sur sa personne. _Quelle idée de mettre une telle robe par un temps pareil ?_ Pensa-t-il tout à coup, et il eut un rire sans joie. _Typiquement du Avril dans le texte_ …

 

« Je sais, je suis ridicule… » Commença la jeune femme en baissant la tête, prête à recevoir une remarque acerbe. « Quand je l’ai vue, je sais pas ce qui m’a pris… »

« Elle vous va bien, cette robe verte… » L’interrompît-il.

 

Avril releva la tête, surprise par son compliment.

 

« C’est vrai ? Elle vous plaît ? »

 

Il hocha lentement la tête et Avril eut un sourire éclatant.

 

« Merci. C’est pas souvent que vous dites des choses agréables. »

 

Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

 

« Vous voulez danser avec moi, Avril ? »

 

Elle le regarda, interloquée.

 

« Euh, Laurence… Vous êtes sûr ? Vous allez l’air tout bizarre ce soir… »

« Avril… »

 

Le ton devenait moins engageant. Alice se leva d’un bond et s’approcha maladroitement de lui. Elle hésita avant de mettre ses mains dans les siennes et commença à bouger, tendue tout à coup, incertaine.

 

« Ne soyez pas aussi raide… Laissez-vous aller. »

« Ok… C’est que j’ai pas l’habitude… surtout avec vous… Vous pouvez être… intimidant…  »

« Chut… »

 

Avril se tut pendant quelques secondes en tâchant de se détendre. Au bout d’un moment, elle releva la tête et observa Laurence. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait absorbé par le rythme lancinant de la musique.

 

Tommy Edwards déversait sa voix chaude sur « It’s all in the game ». C’était un slow. Même si elle ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles, on ne dansait pas un slow à cinquante centimètres l’un de l’autre ! Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle se rapprocha ostensiblement de lui. Instantanément, Laurence se raidit, mais finalement, ne la repoussa pas. Ils continuèrent à évoluer en silence, proche l’un de l’autre, chacun perdu dans ses pensées…

 

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Celui de Laurence était clairement ailleurs, préoccupé, nostalgique aussi. Celui d’Avril, grave et inquiet. Elle se décida à briser le silence.

 

« Vous voulez qu’on en parle ? »

« Non. »

« J’peux quand même vous raconter ce qui m’est passé par la tête ce soir ? »

 

Il soupira, la mort dans l’âme.

 

« Si je vous dis non, ça n’y changera pas grand-chose, hein ? »

 

Avril secoua la tête vigoureusement et se lança immédiatement avant qu’il ne fasse une autre réflexion.

 

« Je suis rentrée chez moi. C’était tellement le bazar partout que j’ai voulu faire du rangement. Comme c’est pas grand, ma piaule, je jette au fur et à mesure, vous comprenez, histoire de ne pas me laisser envahir… Parfois, c’est un vrai crève-cœur. J’ai ouvert une vieille boîte à chaussures où je garde des trucs, et je suis tombée sur cette photo… »

« Quelle photo ? »

« Je vais vous montrer… »

 

Elle se sépara de lui et alla fouiller dans son sac. Avril sortit le cliché et le lui montra. C’était une photo d’elle avec la mère du commissaire, et Laurence. Ils souriaient tous les trois, soulagés, après le réveil d’Alexina. Laurence la contempla avec indifférence.

 

« Comment elle va, votre mère ? »

« Bien… On ne se parle pas beaucoup, mais elle me demande à chaque fois de vos nouvelles. »

« Je l’aime bien, Alexina… Elle me manque. »

« Vous lui manquez aussi. »

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous devriez aller la voir. »

« Avril, moins je vois ma mère, mieux je me porte… »

« Elle sera pas éternelle, vous savez… »

 

Le commissaire fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

 

« C’est quoi ce truc avec ma mère ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vous prend de me parler d’elle, comme ça, sans raisons ? ? » S’énerva-t-il tout à coup.

 

Avril baissa les yeux et sembla se faire toute petite.

 

« On a récemment perdu des gens qu’on aimait, vous, Marlène et moi… Même que, quand vous avez cru que j’allais mourir, vous m’avez dit des choses très gentilles qui m’ont touchée... Vous pourriez vous réconcilier aussi avec votre mère, non ? »

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez mis cette robe... Si vous croyez une seule seconde que ça va marcher, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude… »

« Non, la robe, c’était pas pour ça ! Je voulais vraiment vous emmener boire un verre quelque part, pour vous changer les idées, dans un endroit chic et sympa… La robe, c’était pour pas que vous ayez honte de moi… »

 

Laurence ouvrit la bouche et la considéra un long moment en silence. Avril la généreuse, Avril le cœur sur la main… Il n’avait plus envie de la railler car la réaction spontanée de la jeune femme partait d’un bon sentiment. Elle avait fait un effort pour lui plaire.

 

« Je suis désolé, Avril. Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir. »

« Justement, ça va vous faire du bien de sortir… On pourrait même danser si ça vous dit ! »

« Non. Non, merci. »

« Arrêtez de broyer du noir tout seul dans votre coin, vous allez me mettre le cafard aussi ! Déjà que c’est pas la joie ! J’en ai besoin, vous en avez besoin ! J’vous promets, vous le regretterez pas ! »

« Avril… »

« Ah non, pas de Avril ! Mettez-vous sur votre trente et un, on sort !... Allez ! Bougez-vous, Laurence, c’est à ça que servent les amis ! »

 

Avril se figea, puis se mordit la lèvre, incertaine tout à coup, quant à sa réaction possible devant son autorité et son affirmation, un geste qu’il trouva irrésistible… Il tiqua. Depuis quand trouvait-il qu’Avril pouvait être _… irrésistible ?_ Surtout quand elle se comportait de façon aussi… dominatrice ?

 

N’empêche que grâce à ce geste, elle venait de dégoupiller toute velléité de sa part.

 

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça… »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda la journaliste, soudain confuse.

« Ce que vous faites en ce moment ! Vous essayez de me prendre par les sentiments ! »

« Et ça marche ? » Demanda-t-elle, légèrement amusée cette fois.

 

Devant sa mine défaite, Avril éclata de rire.

 

« Ça marche ! Oh oui, ça marche ! »

 

Il essaya sans succès de dissimuler un sourire, avant de rendre les armes. C’était un combat qu’il n’avait pas la force de mener. Pas ce soir. A la vérité, il n’en avait pas envie non plus.

 

« D’accord. Vous appelez un taxi pendant que je me change. »

« C’est parti. »

 

oooOOOooo

 

La première chose qu’il ressentit, ce furent les battements de tambour réguliers sous son crâne. Puis, quand il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour l’agressa. Machinalement, il se retourna pour lui échapper et se retrouva blotti contre un corps chaud aux courbes définitivement féminines…

 

Cette fois, pour le coup, il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de deviner à qui cette épaule à la peau laiteuse et parsemée de tâches de rousseur appartenait… Des boucles rousses en bataille couronnaient une tête qui se tournait lentement vers lui… L’inconnue était réveillée… Avril le regardait…

 

ALICE AVRIL !

 

Il fit nettement un bond en arrière, alors qu’Avril couvrait brutalement sa nudité en tirant sur le drap avec un hurlement, dévoilant celle de Laurence...

 

Tous les deux s’observaient avec horreur, incapable de faire la connexion, incapable de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là… Là ! A poil, dans le même plumard !!

 

« Oh, merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » N’arrêtait pas de répéter la journaliste qui se mordait le poing.

« Fuck ! fuck !… » Disait le commissaire, qui n’aurait pas pu mieux décrire leur situation présente.

 

Après s’être couvert avec sa robe de chambre, ce fut lui qui se reprit le premier.

 

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites nue dans mon lit ? »

 

La journaliste secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement choquée.

 

« Vous croyez qu’on a… ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant une grimace éloquente entre leurs deux corps.

 

Des flashbacks de la soirée défilèrent devant les yeux de Laurence. Ils avaient fait la fête tous les deux, jusque tard dans la nuit, dansé et bu plus que de raison, c’était sûr... Ils s’étaient racontés des histoires, avaient ri et chanté devant un parterre de gens autant hilares qu’eux... La honte, en public ! Ils avaient aussi pleuré, s’étaient consolés en se tenant dans les bras l’un de l’autre, pour finalement s’embrasser après qu’il lui ait dit…

 

_Oh, Seigneur !…_

 

Il s’en souvenait à présent. Un retour en taxi où ils contenaient difficilement leur impatience, des baisers volés et des rires nerveux, une étreinte maladroite dans l’ascenseur, et la passion qui finalement les enflammait et dévorait tout… Laurence se frappa le front avec la paume de la main…

 

_Ils l’avaient fait… et pas qu’une fois !_

 

Laurence n’osait pas regarder Avril. A ses : _Oh non ! Non ?!? Noooon ! Non !!!_ catastrophés, il comprit qu’elle avait compris et qu’elle se souvenait, elle aussi…

 

« Rappelez-moi de ne plus _jamais_ boire avec vous, Avril… » Se contenta-t-il de dire avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre.

 

Dès la sortie, il butta sur des petits tas de vêtements épars qui menaient à la porte d’entrée. Sans culpabilité aucune, il se souvint qu’ils avaient mis du cœur à l’ouvrage pour s’effeuiller l’un et l’autre plaisamment… Avec un soupir, il ramassa chaussures, cravate, vestes, chemise, petit soutien-gorge (qui était plutôt sexy…) et la fameuse robe dont le décolleté lui avait visiblement complètement tourné la tête.

 

C’était la seule explication possible… et il s’en fichait. Dans le brouillard de ce lendemain de fête, alors qu’il n’avait pas encore mesuré les conséquences de leurs actes, il était comme anesthésié, K.O. debout.

 

Au fond, il n’avait pas non plus envie de faire face et de réfléchir. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il n’éprouvait aucun remord, et ça lui convenait pour l’instant. Après tout, ce qui était fait, était fait. Le mieux était encore d’oublier et de passer à autre chose… N’était-il d’ailleurs pas bientôt l’heure de se rendre au commissariat ?

 

Dans la cuisine, il rassembla tous les ingrédients anti-gueule de bois qu’il avait sous la main, les mixa et but. C’était immonde de goût, mais plutôt efficace comme traitement. Pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta deux Alka Seltzer et passa dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche. Avec un peu de chance, quand il sortirait, Avril serait partie, rongée par le remord et la honte, alors que lui serait un homme neuf…

 

_Ça lui apprendra à m’entraîner dans une virée nocturne_ , pensa-t-il avec délectation sous le jet d’eau. Des flashes de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, et il devait en convenir, ce n’étaient pas que des souvenirs totalement désagréables…

 

La jeune femme avait effectivement mis les voiles précipitamment, à tel point qu’elle lui avait laissé un cadeau pour le moins embarrassant : sa petite culotte, celle assortie au soutien-gorge qu’il avait trouvé coquin… C’était une pièce à conviction lourde de conséquences qu’il se ferait un plaisir d’utiliser à la moindre incartade d’Avril…

 

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il partit au travail en sifflotant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 

 

_A suivre…_

 

 

_Grosse, grosse incursion dans le what if ?... en anticipant certains événements d’un futur épisode (sans spoilers). J’espère que ça vous plaît. Vous pouvez me laisser vos commentaires, qui sont bien évidemment encouragés et appréciés… La suite, très vite._

 


	2. En Avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil...

Alice Avril n’avait pas le cœur à rire. Cachée sous sa couette, malade, elle se demandait comment la soirée avait pu déraper à ce point et se maudissait pour son comportement totalement irresponsable.

 

Elle avait couché avec Laurence ! Inutile d’être sortie de la cuisse de Jupiter pour comprendre que c’était la faute de l’alcool, ou plutôt, sa faute à elle, car personne ne l’avait obligée à boire ! La vérité, c’est qu’ils s’étaient tous les deux lâchés complètement, jusqu’à être totalement désinhibés. Avec un gémissement, Avril se ramassa sur elle-même. Que n’aurait-elle pas donné pour disparaître de la surface de la Terre en cet instant ?

 

Le pire, c’est que c’était elle qui avait embrassé le commissaire sans raison particulière… La surprise qu’elle avait lue sur les traits de Laurence l’avait achevée : elle avait voulu recommencer par pure provocation, mais il l’avait devancée et embrassée en retour avec une tendresse inouïe, éveillant quelque chose d’enfoui au plus profond d’elle-même.

 

 _Ce qui avait suivi…_ Rien que d’y repenser, Avril sentit encore ses sens s’enflammer, alors qu’elle n’aurait voulu ressentir que du dégoût…

 

 _Non ! non ! non !…_ C’était une terrible erreur qu’elle avait commise avec le plus improbable des amants, le plus antipathique des machos, le roi des phallocrates, le dernier des salauds, le dernier mec sur la Terre avec qui elle aurait couché, et encore, elle préférait l’extinction de l’espèce plutôt que de se reproduire avec un misanthrope pareil !... Enfin, c’était Laurence, quoi ! La foudre lui tombant sur la tête n’aurait pas pu lui faire un effet aussi dévastateur…

 

Pourtant, comment écarter l’impression de s’être sentie vivante entre ses bras ? D’avoir laissé s’exprimer sa nature passionnée ? Pouvait-elle se reprocher d’avoir été elle-même l’espace de quelques heures ? C’était affreux, cette opposition entre ce que lui dictait sa raison et ses sentiments…

 

Et que faire à partir de maintenant ? Ignorer ce qui s’était passé était sans doute la meilleure conduite à tenir, surtout que Laurence, le connaissant, ferait tout pour oublier que cette nuit avait jamais existé.

 

Oui, c’était encore la meilleure attitude à avoir… Faire comme si rien ne s’était passé et ne plus jamais, jamais en reparler…

 

oooOOOooo

 

Marlène ne tapait plus à la machine depuis au moins deux minutes. Dans le silence soudain, Laurence releva la tête et l’observa. Ce fut pour la voir regarder devant elle dans le vide, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 

« Marlène ? »

 

La jeune femme ne réagit pas et demeura avec cette même expression rêveuse sur le visage.

 

« Marlène ? C’est Marylin qui vous met dans cet état ? »

« Hein ? Pardon, Commissaire, vous disiez ? »

« Marylin… Le film hier soir, c’était bien ? »

« Oh oui !… _Le Milliardaire_ … Montand et Marylin sont tellement beaux ensemble. Il y a une telle alchimie entre eux que c’est magique… Vous savez, j’ai lu qu’ils avaient eu une liaison en dehors du plateau… Pourtant, Montand est un homme marié. »

 

Laurence leva les sourcils devant le ton désapprobateur de sa secrétaire. Les potins de Marlène étaient toujours rafraîchissants, mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait savoir.

 

« Et après le film, Glissant et vous, vous êtes allés quelque part ?...

« Nous avons pris un café, puis Tim m’a raccompagné, et nous nous sommes… »

 

Marlène s’interrompit brusquement en se rappelant à qui elle parlait.

 

« Oui ? »

« Rien, Commissaire, il ne s’est rien passé. »

 

Le ton de Marlène indiquait tout le contraire. Le cerveau de Laurence qui tournait au ralenti ce matin, parvint tout de même à la conclusion qu’il y avait anguille sous roche.

 

« Et vous, Commissaire ? Comment était votre soirée ? »

 

Elle avait remarqué sa mine de papier mâché. La question prit Laurence de court et il se retrouva à bafouiller :

 

« Bien… Normale… Une soirée ordinaire… Il ne s’est absolument rien passé… »

 

Heureusement que Marlène ne l’avait pas écouté, sinon même elle, aurait détecté la légère panique et l’inconfort dans sa voix. Il replongea dans ses papiers après s’être raclé la gorge.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Ce fut Marlène qui leva le lièvre quelques jours plus tard en évoquant l’étrange absence d’Avril devant le commissaire.

 

« C’est quand même bizarre, Alice n’est pas venue depuis… » La secrétaire sembla chercher mentalement quand elle avait vu son amie pour la dernière fois. « … plus de deux semaines. Vous croyez qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose, Commissaire ? »

« Mais non, Marlène, Avril doit être occupée… En tous cas, elle ne me manque pas. »

 

Imperturbable, il continua à écrire. Marlène poursuivit :

 

« Je passerai au journal ce soir. Vous voulez que je lui passe le bonjour ? »

« Surtout pas. Qu’elle continue à m’oublier. »

 

Marlène sembla bouder. Quand il eut terminé, Laurence se leva et fit quelques pas impatients. Il n’avait rien à se mettre sous la dent depuis un moment, hormis les trafics et les petits larcins, et cette inactivité forcée ne faisait rien pour arranger son humeur. Si une affaire ne se présentait pas rapidement pour ses petites cellules grises, il allait péter un câble.

 

Marlène avait bien remarqué son agitation grandissante et ses absences prolongées dans la journée. Où il allait, ce qu’il faisait, elle n’en savait rien et cela l’inquiétait compte tenu de son comportement pendant l’affaire Dulac. Elle voulait en parler à Alice. Si jamais le commissaire se droguait à nouveau…

 

Après sa journée, Marlène trouva Alice dans les archives qu’elle avait transformées en bureau.

 

« Bonjour Alice, on ne te voit plus ces temps-ci. Tu nous ignores ? »

« Salut Marlène… » La journaliste se gratta la tête, gênée et chuchota en jetant un coup d’œil vers la porte. « Je suis désolée, mais Jourdeuil trouve qu’il me paie à rien faire alors je lui ai dit que j’étais sur une enquête qui requiert du doigté et de la patience... Faut que je trouve quelque chose à me mettre sous les dents… Y’a du nouveau au commissariat ? »

« Non, rien… Ou plutôt, si ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sors avec Timothée Glissant. »

« Je sais. »

« Comment ? Tu es au courant ? »

« Euh… oui… »

« Mais qui te l’a dit ? »

« Je crois que Laurence l’a évoqué une fois. »

 

Marlène parut déçue que son annonce soit tombée à l’eau. Avril s’en aperçut immédiatement et relança le sujet.

 

« Et ça se passe bien entre vous deux ? »

« Je n’ai pas osé le dire au commissaire… »

« Non, pas entre Laurence et toi… Entre Glissant et toi ! »

« Ah ! Oui, il est très attentionné. Nous allons aller à Paris le week-end prochain ! Il veut m’emmener voir les Folies Bergères ! »

« Mazette ! Il te sort le grand jeu, on dirait ! C’est pas Laurence qui s’occuperait de toi comme ça… »

« Justement, c’est aussi pour ça que je suis venue… Alice, le commissaire m’inquiète… »

 

Avril fouilla dans ses papiers avec indifférence.

 

« Ah ouais ? Il ne saute plus sur tout ce qui porte une jupe ? »

 

Marlène eut un soupir et lui expliqua ce qu’elle avait remarqué.

 

« Alice, il faudrait que tu le suives et que tu le surveilles. Il ne faudrait pas qu’il _rechute,_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

 

Marlène avait parlé tout bas à la fin de la phrase.

 

« Marlène, je suis pas sa mère. Il est grand, il fait ce qu’il veut. Si l’envie le prend d’aller se fumer une petite pipe d’opium ou de s’injecter un truc dans les veines, qui suis-je pour l’en empêcher ? »

« Mais enfin, Alice, il s’agit du commissaire !... Tu avais promis de l’aider ! »

« De toute façon, il m’a même pas écoutée la dernière fois. C’est toi qui l’as aidé à s’en sortir. »

« Pas seulement. Si tu n’avais pas été là pour le couvrir et découvrir l’assassin, si ça se trouve, le pauvre serait sans emploi, ou pire, en prison… »

« Sans emploi, ça m’étonnerait. Un mec comme lui, ça se débrouille toujours ! Il a des relations, il connaît même bibliquement la femme du préfet ! »

« C’est vrai ?... » Marlène parut interloquée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. « … Là n’est pas la question, Alice. Tu es aussi son amie. »

« Oui, ça reste encore à définir !... De toute façon, j’ai pas le temps maintenant ! Faut vraiment que je me bouge sinon Jourdeuil me flanque à la porte… Et ça, Laurence ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour l’en empêcher. Au contraire, il se fera un plaisir de m’accompagner vers la sortie et d’applaudir… »

 

Marlène fut vexée et se servit de l’arme ultime.

 

« Très bien, dans ces conditions, je n’ai plus qu’à me tourner vers Amblard. »

« Le détective privé ? Tu peux pas aller le trouver ! Lui et Laurence se détestent. Si ce fouille-merde découvre des trucs pas clairs sur Laurence, il va le faire chanter, puis le dénoncer ! »

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Alice. »

« Attends, Marlène, attends… Je peux peut-être m’arranger… »

 

oooOOOooo

 

Avril garda ses distances avec la Facel Vega bordeaux et se cacha quand le commissaire se gara devant un vieil hôtel miteux. Elle le vit sortir de sa voiture avec un sac de sport en cuir à la main et donner quelques pièces à des adolescents pour qu’ils gardent la petite sportive.

 

Il remonta ensuite la rue dans l’autre sens et elle le suivit discrètement en espérant ne pas être repérée. Il tourna une fois à droite, et le temps qu’elle fasse de même, il avait disparu. Où était-il entré ?

 

C’était un quartier ouvrier, désert à cette heure de la journée. Les hommes étaient partis au travail et les gamins étaient à l’école. Quelques ménagères discutaient un peu plus loin mais ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué l’homme au costume élégant.

 

Elle remarqua enfin une plaque au mur et eut une intuition. Après avoir jeté un œil à l’intérieur, elle poussa finalement la porte et se retrouva dans un hall vide. Il n’y avait aucun bruit et elle s’approcha d’une des portes battantes au fond. Un hublot permettait de voir à l’intérieur. Elle hasarda un regard et le vit. Laurence discutait avec un homme qui portait une serviette autour du cou. L’entretien dura quelques minutes, puis il serra la main de l’homme et disparut.

 

Avril réfléchit quelques secondes, puis décida de prendre l’escalier qui menait au premier étage. Comme elle s’y attendait, elle se retrouva sur un balcon qui dominait la salle d’entraînement. Là, en contrebas, elle pouvait observer les rings sans être vue et attendit.

 

Une porte battante grinça et elle leva la tête. Elle vit Laurence sortir en peignoir marron, des gants de boxe rouge pendants autour du cou. Ce fut un choc : il boxait ! Le commissaire déposa son sac près d’un banc, ôta son peignoir et tendit ses gants à l’homme à la serviette, qui les lui noua aux poignets.

 

Il faisait un froid glacial dans la salle mais cela ne semblait pas incommoder le commissaire, qui ne portait qu’un short sur le corps, hormis ses chaussures souples. Sur l’ordre de l’entraîneur, Laurence se mit à courir autour des rings pour s’échauffer. Alice ne le quitta pas des yeux, fascinée malgré elle par sa silhouette longiligne. Tout en courant, il faisait des moulinets et mimait avec détermination des combats dans l’air. L’échauffement dura une dizaine de minutes, puis il revint en petites foulées vers son entraîneur.

 

Les deux hommes montèrent sur le ring. Avril n’entendait pas clairement ce qu’ils se disaient mais Laurence écoutait les instructions. L’homme se saisit de deux pattes d’ours et le policier commença à frapper les cibles offertes en tournant autour de l’entraîneur et en esquivant.

 

Laurence était souple et solide sur ses jambes. Ses coups étaient précis, mais peu puissants. L’entraîneur l’encourageait encore et encore à frapper plus fort, à mettre plus de rage et de détermination avec l’ensemble de son corps, et pas seulement ses épaules et ses bras. L’homme l’interrompit et lui montra les bons gestes en mimant les mouvements.

 

Laurence apprenait vite. Dès les coups suivants, il y eut plus d’impacts, plus de forces. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, le policier s’interrompit à bout de souffle et en sueur. L’entraîneur le laissa récupérer, en lui expliquant ce qu’il attendait de lui sur l’exercice suivant. Cette fois, l’homme prit un bouclier de frappe.

 

Laurence se déchaîna. Jamais Avril n’aurait pensé le voir y mettre autant de cœur. Au-delà de l’effort physique, elle fut surtout fascinée par son regard concentré et déterminé. Là encore, il poursuivit jusqu’à ce que l’homme l’interrompe sur un ordre bref. A bout de souffle, Laurence récupéra en tournant en rond sur le ring, les poings sur les hanches.

 

La séance d’entraînement continua encore ainsi pendant une demi-heure jusqu’à ce que l’homme lui tende la serviette. Laurence essuya un visage ruisselant, remercia l’homme et retourna dans les vestiaires. Avril jugea plus prudent de quitter les lieux. Un quart d’heure plus tard, elle vit Laurence sortir du gymnase, douché et tiré à quatre épingles. Personne n’aurait pu soupçonner ce qu’il venait de faire.

 

Le lendemain, elle le suivit à nouveau et cette fois, il alla aux bains turcs. Elle resta dehors à l’attendre pendant près d’une heure. Il ressortit comme il était entré, propre comme un sou neuf, puis retourna au commissariat, d’où il ne sortit tardivement que pour aller dîner chez l’une des nombreuses adresses où il devait avoir ses habitudes.

 

Tout ce qu’Avril récolta comme informations, c’est qu’il avait une vie saine et s’entretenait. Pas un seul soir, il n’alla traîner dans les bars. Il ne fréquentait ni les soirées mondaines, ni l’establishment lillois. Avril commença à s’interroger sur le nombre de ses conquêtes. La réalité était bien loin de l’image qu’elle s’était forgée de lui : Laurence était tout simplement un loup solitaire.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Profitant de l’absence de Laurence, Avril terminait de faire son rapport à Marlène sur sa semaine de surveillance, quand la porte s’ouvrit sur le commissaire.

 

Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis la fameuse nuit, et Avril se tendit involontairement en apercevant Laurence. Le policier se figea de même et son visage prit une expression dure. Symboliquement, il rouvrit la porte du bureau et se contenta d’un bref « Sortez ! » pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’était pas la bienvenue.

 

D’ordinaire, Avril protestait et le provoquait pour bien lui montrer qu’il ne la contrôlait pas. Mais là, elle n’insista pas pour la bonne et simple raison qu’elle n’avait pas envie de le voir. Elle ramassa ses affaires, salua Marlène et sortit, non sans avoir lancé à Laurence un regard lourd de mépris (qui fut royalement ignoré, soit dit au passage).

 

A peine sortie, Avril se rendit compte qu’elle avait fait une erreur stratégique en agissant ainsi : elle laissait le champ libre à Laurence, qui venait de prendre un ascendant psychologique sur elle. En se maudissant, elle s’apprêta à frapper à la porte du bureau quand Timothée Glissant l’apostropha.

 

« Alice Avril ? Vous êtes l’amie de Marlène, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Et vous devez être Tim… »

« Exact… Vous vous êtes fait éjecter par le tyran ? »

 

Avec un sourire, Avril haussa les épaules, fataliste.

 

« J’ai l’habitude. »

« Quel sale type ! Venez, je vous paie un verre… »

 

Il l’entraîna vers la salle d’autopsie et s’aperçut de son hésitation avant d’entrer.

 

« Je n’ai pas de client, si c’est ça qui vous inquiète… Pas de cadavres, pas d’enquêtes… »

« Ok... »

 

Avec un sourire rassuré, elle le suivit.

 

oooOOOooo

 

« Qu’est-ce que cette fouineuse venait faire ici ? Elle n’a donc pas de travail à faire pour venir déranger ceux qui en ont ? »

 

Marlène regarda le commissaire avec reproche, alors qu’il accrochait son imperméable à la patère.

 

« Alice ne faisait que passer. Nous avons parlé un peu. »

« Elle essayait de vous soutirer des informations, oui... Méfiez-vous, Marlène, vous savez comment elle procède : elle vous fait parler de tout et de rien, et vous lâchez une information qu’elle va s’empresser de creuser… »

« Si vous voulez savoir, nous n’avons pas évoqué les affaires en cours. »

« Tant mieux. Mais ce n’est quand même pas une raison. Quand elle est là, Avril vous distraie dans votre travail alors que vous avez besoin d’être concentrée. »

 

Marlène fronça les sourcils. Concentrée sur quoi ? Son bureau était un désert administratif sur lequel aucun dossier ne fleurissait…

 

« Ce n’était pas très gentil de traiter Alice comme ça, Commissaire. Après tout ce qu’elle a fait pour vous… »

 

Laurence releva vivement la tête, soudain suspicieux. Il fronça les sourcils. _Qu’est-ce que sa secrétaire entendait par là ?_

 

« Tout ce qu’elle a fait pour moi ? Avril n’a rien fait pour moi ! »

« Enfin, vous savez bien… Quand vous n’étiez plus vous-même… »

 

Laurence se figea en l’écoutant.

 

« … Que vous en êtes venu à certaines extrémités… »

 

Marlène parut gênée de poursuivre. Laurence sentit le doute l’envahir…

 

« … Alice vous a fait prendre conscience que vous n’étiez plus seul, et… et… »

 

Hésitante, elle fit une pause en le voyant sur le qui-vive, prêt à mordre, et ajouta précipitamment :

 

« … et que vous pouviez partager des choses en faisant corps ensemble. »

 

 _Dear Lord ! Marlène savait !_ Soudain, Laurence ne sut plus où se mettre, mais très rapidement, son malaise se transforma en colère et il s’agita.

 

« Oui, bon, Marlène, on ne va pas en faire tout un fromage ! C’était un moment d’égarement !... » Il s’interrompit, sembla chercher ses mots, puis s’énerva : « … Le passé est le passé ! Parfois il vaut mieux l’enterrer et ne pas s’appesantir dessus, surtout quand c’est une erreur monumentale ! »

« Alice ne trouve pas que c’est une erreur… Elle dit que vous vous êtes beaucoup investi physiquement et… »

« Stop, Marlène ! N’allez pas plus loin !... Je ne souhaite _vraiment_ pas en parler ! »

 

Marlène fronça les sourcils sans comprendre la réaction de Laurence. Pourquoi la boxe était-elle un sujet sensible pour lui? Avait-il honte de pratiquer ce sport réputé violent et apprécié dans les milieux populaires ? Peut-être avait-il peur du qu’en-dira-t-on ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il la pratiquait en cachette ? Craignait-il qu’on le considère comme un homme qui s’encanaille, ou pire, comme quelqu’un de violent ?

 

Pendant que Marlène se faisait ces réflexions, Laurence, quant à lui, était furieux. Assis à son bureau, il ne digérait pas le fait qu’Avril ait fait des confidences d’un ordre aussi intime, surtout à Marlène ! Il n’y avait qu’une explication : la journaliste avait voulu se venger et avait tout balancé.

 

Il jura qu’il allait faire payer à Avril ses bavardages sur une nuit trop arrosée…

 

oooOOOooo

 

Glissant tendit à Avril un verre de rhum ambré.

 

« Je vous préviens : c’est fort. Ça vient de chez moi… »

« Vous êtes d’où ? »

« De Guadeloupe. Je suis né à Marie Galante. C’est une toute petite île des Antilles et un vrai petit paradis sur Terre. »

« Comment vous avez atterri ici ? »

 

Glissant se mit à rire.

 

« C’est une longue histoire. »

« Et si j’écrivais un article sur vous ? » S’écria Avril en ayant soudain une idée. « C’est ça ! Si vous êtes d’accord, on pourrait même faire une chronique judiciaire ! Vous avez dû en voir des trucs bizarres dans votre carrière ! »

« Ah ça, c’est sûr, je pourrais vous en raconter. »

« Vous êtes d’accord ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

 

Avril sortit un calepin et un crayon de son sac.

 

« Parlez-moi d’abord de vous… Qu’est-ce qui vous a donné l’idée de devenir légiste ? »

 

oooOOOooo

 

Laurence ne tenait pas en place. Il jetait aussi de fréquents coups d’œil vers Marlène, inquiet de la tournure des événements. Visiblement, ce qu’avait dit Avril ne semblait pas perturber sa secrétaire qui lisait tranquillement son _Femme d’Aujourd’hui_.

 

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que la secrétaire n’était plus amoureuse de lui ? Qu’elle en pinçait pour un autre ? Que Glissant avait gagné en l’évinçant ? Enfin ! Qui était ce type qui débarquait de Dieu sait où et qui se permettait de draguer Marlène ouvertement devant lui ? De quel droit Glissant empiétait-il sur son territoire ? Ça lui faisait mal d’admettre qu’Avril avait peut-être raison. Il était vexé que Marlène ne s’intéresse plus à lui et ne le place plus au dessus des autres hommes. C’était clairement une question d’égo et de fierté masculine mise à mal.

 

Fatigué de tourner en rond dans le bureau, il finit par se saisir du téléphone, attendit que sa correspondante réponde, se fit tout mielleux quand elle répondit et flirta ouvertement avec elle… Quand elle comprit le tour que prenait la conversation, Marlène en profita pour prendre sa pause. Elle quitta le bureau avant la fin de la conversation.

 

Dépité, Laurence donna tout de même rendez-vous à la femme, en espérant que leur rencontre plus tard changerait son humeur…

 

oooOOOooo

 

« Laurence n’a pas l’air de vous porter dans son cœur. »

 

Avril secoua la tête en rangeant ses affaires. Elle allait pouvoir faire un papier d’enfer qui calmerait Jourdeuil… jusqu’à la prochaine fois.

 

« Ses critères féminins datent du néolithique. Forcément, je détonne dans son décor, mais vous savez quoi ? Je m’en fous ! »

 

Glissant se mit à rire. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier la journaliste et son franc-parler.

 

« Vous et moi, on est pareil. On se moque de ce que les autres pensent et on fonce pour obtenir ce qu’on veut. »

« C’est clair que personne ne le fera à notre place. A écouter des gens comme Laurence, les choses ne devraient jamais changer… »

« Et avec Marlène, il est comment, Laurence ? »

« Il se comporte décemment avec elle, sauf quand il est énervé. Mais elle n’est pas objective, elle lui pardonne tout. Sa gentillesse finit toujours par le désarmer… Il aime beaucoup Marlène, en fait. »

« Il m’a semblé possessif avec elle. Un peu trop même. »

« Je sais. Je lui ai déjà dit qu’elle ne devait pas le laisser la traiter comme ça. Mais elle apprécie, elle le trouve attentionné… Manipulateur, je dirais. »

« Vous aussi, vous avez une dent contre lui, on dirait ! »

« Vous n’avez pas idée… Bon, je vais peut-être vous laisser bosser ? C’était plutôt sympa ce petit verre et cette discussion. »

« J’ai été ravi. On remet ça une prochaine fois ? »

« Avec plaisir, Docteur. »

« Tim... Et on se tutoie maintenant. »

« Ok… Ça me va, si tu m’appelles Alice. »

« La prochaine fois, je te raconterai un crime presque parfait. Ça t’intéresse ? »

« Pour sûr ! Merci, Tim ! »

 

Avec un grand sourire, Avril quitta la salle d’autopsie… et se planqua derrière un poteau quand elle vit Laurence sortir de son bureau et s’en aller prestement, l’imperméable virevoltant autour de lui... Immédiatement, Avril passa en mode professionnel. Et si le policier avait été appelé sur une scène de crime ?...

 

oooOOOooo

 

Mue par une impulsion, Avril suivit à nouveau Laurence en espérant le scoop de l’année. Il n’en fut rien au final. Le commissaire retourna à la salle de boxe, où il fit une séance particulièrement intensive. A la fin, elle saisit quelques mots entre l’entraîneur et Laurence : le policier voulait faire un vrai combat. L’entraîneur eut quelques réserves mais finalement, céda et lui promit d’organiser une rencontre avec un autre membre du club.

 

Laurence fila ensuite au Grand Hôtel. Alice le suivit au bar et s’installa dans un coin pour l’observer sans être vue. Une demi-heure plus tard, une femme distinguée en long manteau fit son apparition et se dirigea vers le policier qui l’accueillit avec un sourire charmeur. Avril la détailla d’un œil critique. Elle était typiquement le genre de poules que Laurence se tapait : grande, blonde, la petite quarantaine, une bourgeoise bien sapée, hautaine, féminine jusqu’aux bouts des ongles... Bref, le vrai cliché de la pétasse au foyer, mariée à un mec friqué qui avait vingt ans de plus qu’elle, et qui prenait un amant pour chasser l’ennui…

 

Laurence proposa à la femme un verre qu’elle accepta. Ils discutèrent longuement, tous sourires et charme étalés. Sous l’œil agacé d’Avril, Laurence prit la main de la bourge et débita son baratin habituel, puis ils repartirent ensemble. Avril ne prit même pas la peine de les suivre, elle savait où il l’emmenait. Restée seule, elle resta à ruminer, le moral clairement en berne.

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu espérais, ma vieille ? » murmura-t-elle finalement.

 

Le sens des réalités la ramena au présent. Déprimée, elle se leva et quitta le Grand Hôtel. Elle avait un article à écrire pour gagner sa croûte.

 

 

_A suivre…_

 

_La vie n’est pas un long fleuve tranquille pour nos héros. Comme bien souvent entre ces trois là, de l’incompréhension ou de la non-communication naissent la confusion et les quiproquos… C’est ce qui rend ces personnages aussi attachants et qui fait qu’ils se retrouvent dans des situations parfois ubuesques… La suite, bientôt._


	3. Swan l'âne

Laurence fut soulagé quand la femme quitta son appartement. Il s’était au final comporté en véritable goujat avec elle, en prenant sans donner, et était sûr qu’il ne la reverrait jamais. Tant mieux, c’était totalement intentionnel et il n’en avait cure. Malgré ses performances, son petit cinq-à-sept conservait un arrière goût amer, un je-ne-sais-quoi d’insatisfaction qui le mettait de méchante humeur.

 

Au fil de la soirée, l’impression persista. Morose, il se mit à tourner en rond dans le salon, fumant sans s’en rendre compte cigarettes sur cigarettes. Ce soir, la solitude qui était d’ordinaire son alliée, lui pesait sur les épaules. Il éprouvait un manque qui n’avait rien à voir avec son court épisode addictif, quand il avait trouvé du réconfort dans la drogue. Ce qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, c’était bel et bien de la _chaleur humaine_ … pour ne pas la qualifier autrement.

 

Laurence s’appesantissait rarement sur son passé car ce dernier n’était pas très heureux. Comme tout un chacun, il avait eu son lot de déceptions et de désillusions, mais ces dernières étaient d’habitude solidement ancrées profondément pour ne pas remonter à la surface. Cependant, depuis Maillol, il se sentait plus fragile, même s’il s’efforçait de n’en rien montrer.

 

Entre l’absence d’un père parti trop tôt de façon dramatique et la fantaisie d’une mère envahissante qui ne comprenait pas les besoins de l’enfant solitaire qu’il avait été, avec une femme qu’il avait failli épouser et qui l’avait quitté pour un autre en brisant son rêve de famille, avec surtout le grand amour de sa vie qu’il venait de perdre, fauché en plein vol, avait-il seulement une fois dans sa vie éprouvé le réconfort de se sentir aimé ? Et surtout, que pouvait-il encore espérer à cinquante ans ?

 

Désabusé, meurtri, il se rendit compte que le seul moment de sérénité qu’il avait connu ces derniers temps, avait été dans les bras d’Avril lors de cette folle nuit qu’il s’efforçait d’oublier de façon totalement hypocrite. Il s’agaça d’y revenir mais le parallèle ne pouvait plus lui échapper après le fiasco sentimental de la soirée.

 

Il n’était pas prêt à affronter certaines vérités et il biaisait, marchandait avec lui-même. C’est vrai, quoi ! C’était tout bonnement inconcevable, cette histoire avec Avril ! Jamais, dans son état normal, il n’aurait couché avec elle ! Il ne l’aimait même pas ! Elle ne savait faire qu’une chose : l’emmerder ! Et là, elle avait bien réussi son coup…

 

Il n’était même pas prêt à reconnaître que les épreuves de ces derniers temps avaient révélé une certaine affection pour elle. Il fit encore la grimace devant le terme. Pourquoi était-ce si dur d’admettre qu’il éprouvait au fond de l’attachement pour elle ? Sans doute parce qu’elle représentait tout ce qu’il abhorrait chez la femme libérée… Parce qu’elle avait le courage de ses opinions et se révoltait contre sa condition de femme exploitée… Parce qu’elle avait des qualités masculines qu’il appréciait mais qu’il trouvait déplacées chez une femme… Parce qu’elle lui tenait tête en le faisant tourner chèvre…

 

Sa mauvaise foi habituelle lui criait qu’ils étaient aux antipodes l’un de l’autre, bien trop différents, qu’ils n’avaient absolument rien en commun, que tout les séparait, conventions sociales, caractères, éducation, travail... En réalité, il y avait bien une chose qui les réunissait : la recherche de la vérité lorsqu’ils étaient sur une enquête. Quelles que soient leurs méthodes, ils parvenaient ensemble à résoudre des énigmes criminelles tordues, chacun complétant l’autre à sa façon, chacun lui apportant une perspective différente. Même s’il le niait ouvertement, il avait appris à se fier à l’instinct d’Avril, comme elle lui faisait confiance pour ses raisonnements.

 

Le débat se poursuivit dans sa tête, tard dans la soirée, à tel point qu’il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur la lecture du livre qu’il avait pris pour ne plus y penser. De guerre lasse, il se coucha et resta éveillé, les yeux ouverts dans le noir, à se remémorer sans autocensure cette fois, les moments passés avec Avril lors de cette nuit.

 

Ils avaient dansé, chanté et ri ensemble, ça avait été un grand moment de libération. L’alcool aidant, plus rien n’avait eu d’importance. Il s’était senti merveilleusement bien avec Avril, à tel point qu’il lui avait racontée des tas d’histoires plus ou moins vraies qui l’avaient fait rire. Le regard de la journaliste s’était illuminé et son sourire radieux l’avait encouragé à poursuivre. Les taquineries et les moqueries avaient fusé gentiment entre eux sur un mode complice. Il avait aimé cette camaraderie entre eux, cette familiarité quand elle lui avait pris la main sans hésiter pour l’entraîner danser. Il avait même été sincèrement heureux quand elle avait accepté de chanter à sa demande. Avec un grand sourire, il lui montré qu’il appréciait le geste. Ils ne s’étaient pas quitté des yeux pendant toute la chanson, comme si elle ne s’adressait qu’à lui…

 

_Cette robe te va vraiment bien, Alice…_

 

C’était ce qu’il lui avait murmuré à l’oreille quand elle était revenue vers lui après la chanson. Elle avait éclaté de rire et lui avait glissé spontanément un baiser sur la joue, avant de lui rappeler malicieusement la fois où il l’avait traitée de ‘ _sac de patates’_... Il avait ri et détourné le regard, sincèrement contrit, lui avait serré la main pour se faire pardonner ensuite, puis ils s’étaient longuement dévisagés en silence… Le temps s’était arrêté quand elle lui avait donné un autre baiser, cette fois sur les lèvres…

 

Laurence se passa la main sur le visage à ce souvenir. Il l’avait senti à ce moment précis, l’attraction, elle était là depuis le début, cachée derrière le rempart qu’il avait dressé entre eux. Il s’était figé, surpris par le geste d’Avril, puis comme elle l’observait avec curiosité dans l’expectative, il l’avait embrassée sur une impulsion en laissant pour une fois son cœur s’exprimer. Ça avait été le plus doux des baisers.

 

Il aurait pu prendre de la distance, retrouver ses esprits, se chercher des excuses, fuir... Mais pourquoi l’aurait-il fait ? Il avait été en accord avec lui-même et il n’avait pas eu envie que ça s’arrête. La question ne s’était même pas posée, à dire vrai, il avait accepté la justesse de l’instant comme une évidence.

 

Alors ils avaient dansé encore en se parlant doucement. Ils avaient prononcé des mots simples pour s’apprivoiser, se découvrir, suivis de nouveaux baisers pour exprimer les non-dits quand la pudeur les retenait…

 

Plus tard, dans les bras de la jeune femme, il avait été agréablement surpris par la fougue d’Avril. Quand elle faisait l’amour, elle était à l’image de ce qu’elle était dans la vie : spontanée et passionnée. La douceur et l’odeur de sa peau, ses cris de plaisir lorsqu’il l’avait faite sienne, tout lui revenait en mémoire désormais avec une terrible acuité. Dans leurs regards, leurs caresses, il y avait eu plus qu’une union des corps quand ils s’étaient laissé à exprimer la tendresse cachée qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre.

 

Pendant quelques heures, il avait cru au bonheur simple d’être avec une femme aimante, jusqu’au retour de la réalité au réveil et le choc de leur situation. Ils n’étaient pas prêts, ni l’un, ni l’autre à affronter une vérité qui bouleversait leurs univers…

 

Même encore maintenant, face à la réalité, Laurence se la jouait en se refaisant le film de la soirée sous un jour négatif, refoulant les bonnes impressions, écrasant impitoyablement les souvenirs qui lui paraissaient trop agréables, refusant d’admettre qu’il avait aimé ce moment de partage, accusant Avril de tous les maux, la maudissant pour sa frivolité et le dilemme qu’il vivait… Il rejetait la faute sur elle. Lui, il n’avait fait que succomber à ses charmes après avoir baissé sa garde dans un moment d’égarement et d’aveuglement…

 

Il sembla trouver du réconfort dans les fausses excuses et la colère, sa vieille amie, et continua à souffler sur les braises de la discorde : qu’Avril soit en plus allée trouver Marlène – Marlène entre toutes les femmes ! – pour lui conter son aventure, c’était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase… Il allait se charger de lui faire comprendre de la façon la plus cruelle - et une bonne fois pour toutes - à quel point elle ne représentait rien pour lui.

 

oooOOOoo

 

Avril se forçait à manger les pâtes insipides. Elle n’avait pas faim. De guerre lasse, elle finit par abandonner la casserole et se perdit dans la contemplation du décor minimaliste de sa chambre de bonne.

 

Elle avait vraiment besoin de changer d’air. Quitter Lille pour Paris était son vœu le plus cher, si elle voulait faire une grande carrière dans le journalisme. C’était l’une de ses ambitions, mais pas la seule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le manuscrit inachevé de son roman policier. Il fallait qu’elle s’y remette, mais ce soir, elle n’avait pas l’énergie de le faire, ni la concentration nécessaire à l’organisation de ses idées.

 

Invariablement, ses pensées l’entraînaient vers Laurence. Elle était troublée par ce qu’elle avait ressenti quand elle l’avait vu avec une autre femme. Avec le recul, elle identifiait le pincement au cœur et la brutale poussée d’antipathie comme de la jalousie.

 

Alice était vraiment dans la panade et soupira. Elle n’avait jamais voulu ça et se maudit pour la énième fois d’avoir eu l’idée d’entraîner Laurence dans cette soirée. Spécialiste des catastrophes en tout genre, elle avait vraiment fait n’importe quoi. Elle se promit de ne plus boire autant. Franchement, qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de coucher avec le type qu’il fallait éviter à tout prix ? Le mec le plus antipathique qui soit, le genre macho séducteur phallocrate qui se fout de la gonzesse, pourvu qu’il ait l’ivresse… Ah ça, elle avait décroché la palme d’or dans la catégorie jeune bécasse de l’année !

 

C’était la faute de son côté bon samaritain, c’était la seule explication. Au fil des années, Avril avait appris à connaître l’irascible commissaire. Parfois, elle avait envie de révéler le meilleur en lui, parce qu’elle savait que, sous la carapace, il y avait un homme généreux et attentionné quand il voulait se donner la peine de l’exprimer. Il le lui avait prouvé cette nuit là quand il lui avait fait l’amour. La magie avait opéré. Il y avait eu quelque chose.

 

Quelque chose dont il nierait l’existence avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle, si jamais l’envie la prenait de le confronter. Mais ça n’arriverait pas, elle n’oserait pas. Mieux valait passer sous silence la vérité plutôt que de s’exposer aux sarcasmes piquants d’un type vindicatif et minable.

 

Elle ne devait plus y penser, parce qu’elle se faisait du mal inutilement. C’était sans espoir. Laurence avait un caractère de m… quatre vingt quinze pour cent du temps et ne la supportait pas les cinq pour cent restants. Elle avait beau se le répéter, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à lui en des termes positifs et s’attachait aux regards qu’ils avaient échangés, à son expression emplie de tendresse, ses sourires, ses baisers, les caresses sur sa peau qui avaient enflammées son corps…

 

_Raaahhh !!!!_

 

Alice posa les mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux très forts. Si elle avait pu s’arracher la tête et les souvenirs avec, elle l’aurait fait avec plaisir pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette impasse.

 

 _Ce… Type... N’était... Pas… Pour… Elle…_ Point, à la ligne.

 

En plus, il avait l’âge d’être son père ! Au bas mot, vingt ans les séparaient. ( _Quoique… Avec son expérience sur ce plan-là, il n’avait rien à envier aux hommes plus jeunes,_ lui souffla perfidement un petit diable à la chevelure rousse…)

 

Elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui en ces termes ! C’était Laurence, enfin ! Elle ne l’aimait pas, ne pouvait pas s’intéresser à lui, sauf si elle était masochiste et voulait souffrir ! Ce qui était déjà le cas et la mettait dans tous ses états ! Et bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, pas même à Marlène… surtout pas à Marlène ! Qu’est-ce que dirait sa meilleure amie, qui en pinçait pour Laurence, si elle savait que son patron et elle avaient couché ensemble ? Ce serait la fin de leur amitié à tous les trois.

 

Non, décidément, il valait mieux faire taire ses désirs une bonne fois pour toute et jouer l’indifférente et la blasée. Oui, c’était ça la solution ! Après tout, il n’avait pas été si exceptionnel que ça, le Swan ! Des mecs attentifs, patients et qui savaient se servir de leurs doigts, ça se trouvait à chaque coin de rue !

 

Avril eut un rire nerveux en se souvenant du faux témoignage olé-olé qu’elle avait fait à Tricard pour donner un alibi au policier lors de l’affaire Shaitana. Il avait été tellement furax d’entendre ses performances remises en cause que ça en avait été jubilatoire ! _Avril, vous allez me le payer…_ Son sourire disparut et elle soupira... Laurence avait bien pris sa revanche. Si seulement il l’avait baisé comme un footballeur, droit au but et sans les mains, elle n’en serait pas là, à se morfondre et à rêver d’une prochaine fois…

 

Merde, elle était vraiment mal barrée…

 

oooOOOoo

 

Tricard appela Laurence le lendemain matin de bonne heure alors qu’il était encore chez lui. La réputation d’enquêteur de choc du policier avait passé les frontières de l’agglomération lilloise et il était régulièrement sollicité pour apporter un regard neuf lorsque les enquêtes de ses collègues piétinaient. En l'occurrence, un commissaire divisionnaire de Dunkerque avait besoin de son expertise sur une affaire de meurtres sur les docks. Il accepta volontiers d’y aller, d’autant qu’il s’ennuyait ferme et qu’il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Tout tournait trop autour d’Avril ces derniers temps et cela l’agaçait prodigieusement. L’air de la mer lui ferait le plus grand bien et le calmerait.

 

Il avait prévu de passer quelques jours sur place et de revenir à Lille avec la satisfaction d’avoir démêlé l’affaire et arrêté le vrai coupable. Au bout de trois jours de travail qui l’avait complètement accaparé et lui avait permis de laisser de côté ses griefs personnels, il reçut un appel de Tricard, complètement paniqué. Il devait rentrer d’urgence à Lille car un forcené menaçait de tuer les personnes qu’il retenait prisonnières.

 

Sur le chemin du retour, l’humeur de Laurence oscillait à nouveau entre colère et inquiétude. Si Avril n’était pas déjà morte, il se chargerait lui-même de l’étrangler de ses propres mains...

 

oooOOOoo

 

Encore une fois, Alice se retrouvait bien involontairement dans les ennuis jusqu’au cou. Mais quelle idée avait-elle eu de venir en aide à une femme qui l’avait appelée, complètement désespérée ? C’était une lectrice de Marie-Chantal qui lui avait confiée ses problèmes matrimoniaux à une époque et avec qui elle était restée en contact. Plusieurs fois, Alice lui avait demandé de porter plainte contre les violences qu’elle subissait de la part de son mari, mais la femme refusait toujours par peur des représailles sur ses enfants et elle.

 

Alice avait répondu à son appel et était venue pour l’aider à partir de son foyer. Sauf que le mari était rentré plus tôt et les avait surprises. A présent, toute la famille était enfermée dans la maison familiale et le mari menaçait de les tuer avec son fusil de chasse si son épouse le quittait. L’homme avait beaucoup bu et sa femme était totalement paniquée.

 

Cela faisait désormais six heures que les deux femmes étaient retenues contre leur gré. Où Laurence pouvait-il bien être ? Tricard avait bien tenté de prendre les choses en main, mais il était visiblement dépassé et ne savait pas comment faire pour démêler la situation. Alice avait aussi essayé de parlementer mais l’homme avait fini par la frapper d’un grand coup de crosse à la tête en lui disant de la fermer.

 

Elle avait perdu connaissance quelques minutes. Après avoir repris conscience, elle voyait trouble, se sentait nauséeuse et avait des vertiges. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que s’allonger et dormir. Elle résista tant qu’elle put, mais perdit finalement le combat contre sa volonté…

 

oooOOOoo

 

Laurence pénétra le premier dans la maison assiégée. Il s’assura d’abord de désarmer l’homme, mais ce dernier n’opposa aucune résistance au final. Il était effondré et bafouillait des excuses en implorant le pardon de sa femme et de ses enfants. Les policiers lui mirent les menottes et l’embarquèrent immédiatement dans le fourgon.

 

Un jeune inspecteur se chargea de la femme qui serrait ses enfants contre elle en pleurant. Laurence balaya la pièce du regard sans apercevoir Avril et s’inquiéta. Il passa dans le petit salon et découvrit la journaliste, allongée au sol, inerte...

 

« Avril… »

 

Il se précipita vers elle en craignant le pire et chercha son pouls. Il le trouva, mais ne parvint pas à la réveiller, malgré les claques qu'il lui administra.

 

« Alice… Nom de Dieu, réveillez-vous ! »

 

Rien n'y fit. Il se tourna vers un autre inspecteur et lui ordonna de faire venir le médecin réquisitionné pour l'opération de police. Comme souvent, quand il s'inquiétait trop pour elle, la colère n'était jamais bien loin. Il secoua la tête, mécontent et murmura :

 

« Dans quoi vous êtes-vous encore fourré, petite idiote ? ? »

 

Un jeune médecin déboula près de Laurence.

 

« Vous pouvez la lâcher, Commissaire, il faut que je l'examine. »

 

Laurence s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours Avril dans ses bras et la reposa au sol à contrecœur.

 

« Faites le nécessaire, Docteur. »

 

L'homme hocha la tête et observa Avril. Pâle, les lèvres blanches, elle semblait si fragile. Le diagnostic du médecin fut rapide.

 

« J'ai besoin d'un brancard ici ! Vite ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda Laurence.

« Elle a été frappée violemment à la tête. Elle se trouve dans le coma. Je soupçonne un hématome sous dural, il faut qu'on l'opère d'urgence pour faire baisser la pression intracrânienne, sinon elle mourra… »

 

Laurence déglutit, envahi par la peur. Le visage grave, il regarda les brancardiers enlever le corps de la jeune femme et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ambulance. Le véhicule partit immédiatement juste après, toute sirène dehors.

 

Seul au milieu des policiers qui s'affairaient, Laurence semblait sonné. Il ne parvenait pas à réconcilier l'image d'une Avril qui croquait la vie à pleines dents, souriante, et ce corps inerte et fragile qu'il avait serré dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant.

 

Ce fut Tricard qui le sortit de sa catatonie. Il avait rejoint Laurence et félicita le policier pour son intervention. Le commissaire subit le verbiage de son supérieur sans un mot, puis prit le chemin du commissariat, revanchard. Il avait un suspect à interroger de façon musclée.

 

oooOOOoo

 

La mine défaite, Marlène attendait avec angoisse des nouvelles d'Avril, qui était sur la table d'opération. Parfois, elle levait les yeux vers Laurence qui faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente et ne tenait pas en place. Le visage du policier était fermé, un signe certain qu'il s'inquiétait aussi.

 

La secrétaire savait combien Laurence tenait à Avril, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, surtout face à l'intéressée. Leurs prises de becs permanentes n'étaient qu'un camouflet pour les empêcher d'exprimer leurs sentiments réels. C'était leur mode de fonctionnement depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et il se poursuivrait tant que leurs rapports ne changeraient pas.

 

Parfois, elle éprouvait un pincement à les voir se déchirer aussi ouvertement devant elle, alors qu’ils auraient pu s’entendre très bien. Son cœur balançait entre ses deux amis et elle ne pouvait pas choisir. Elle ne voulait pas choisir. Elle les aimait sincèrement tous les deux, chacun à leur façon.

 

Elle s'essuya les yeux avec son mouchoir et renifla bruyamment. Alice était sa seule amie. Elle ne se ressemblait pas du tout, n'avait pas la même façon de vivre leur féminité, n'avait pas les mêmes rêves, mais elles se comprenaient. Elles s'étaient tout de suite reconnu l'une dans l'autre avec leur gentillesse et leur humanisme. Marlène admirait l'éternel optimisme d'Avril, sa détermination et sa volonté de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Alice admirait la beauté de Marlène sans la jalouser et son bon cœur qui frisait parfois la naïveté. Avril était franche et ne se moquait jamais d'elle.

 

« On ne va pas la perdre, n'est-ce pas, Commissaire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Marlène. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir si…? »

« Chut… ça va aller, ça va aller… »

 

Marlène pleurait. C'était la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques mois qu'elle manquait de perdre Alice. La première fois, Avril avait été empoisonnée et sauvée in extremis par Maillol. La seconde fois avait été horrible à vivre pendant une dizaine de jours, d’autant qu’elle se sentait responsable de l’accident qui avait envoyé Alice à l’hôpital, même si l'issue avait été heureuse. Et là, revivre ce cauchemar… Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et l’odeur musquée de l’eau de toilette de Laurence l’envahir. Heureuse de trouver du soutien, elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule du policier et sanglota.

 

Laurence lui murmura quelques mots de réconfort qui lui semblaient creux. Impuissant, il refusait d'envisager le pire. Perdre Avril juste après Maillol, c’était une tâche insurmontable au dessus de ses forces. Il devait rester positif. La journaliste était une battante, elle allait vivre. Il fallait qu'elle vive pour qu’il puisse trouver la force d’espérer. Elle allait revenir pour continuer à empiéter sur ses enquêtes et l’emmerder. Elle allait envahir sa vie par effraction et il continuerait à se barricader contre ses assauts répétés...

 

C'était tellement rassurant de se faire ces réflexions qui avaient un parfum de normalité. Au fond, c’était Avril qui avait raison : personne n’était éternel, et il n’attendrait pas pour lui dire ce qu’il pensait de son comportement irresponsable quand elle se réveillerait... L’explication entre eux serait à la hauteur de la peur qu’elle lui avait fait.

 

oooOOOoo

 

Le chirurgien retrouva le couple en salle d’attente une demi-heure plus tard.

 

« Vous attendez pour Mademoiselle Avril ? » Demanda t-il.

« Comment va-t-elle, Docteur ? » Demanda immédiatement Marlène.

« Elle souffre bien d’un hématome sous dural sévère mais elle devrait s’en sortir. Nous avons pratiqué un drainage pour empêcher la pression de provoquer des lésions à son cerveau. »

« On peut la voir ? » Demanda Laurence.

« Pas encore, elle va rester en observation pendant les prochaines quarante huit heures. Quand elle se réveillera, nous verrons si elle a des séquelles. »

« Des séquelles ? Quel genre de séquelles ? »

« Elle peut présenter des céphalées, des troubles de l’équilibre et de la mémoire. Une confusion spatio-temporelle, de la léthargie, des nausées, des vomissements peuvent également subvenir. »

« Mais c’est temporaire, n’est-ce pas ? »

« A ce stade, il est prématuré d’avancer des hypothèses. Nous verrons à son réveil. »

« Merci Docteur. »

 

Le médecin sortit. Marlène laissa éclater sa joie et sauta au cou du commissaire.

 

« Alice va vivre, Commissaire ! Elle va vivre ! »

 

Un sourire soulagé apparut  lentement sur le visage fatigué de Laurence.

 

oooOOOoo

 

Alice ne sortit du coma que quelques jours plus tard. Marlène courut à son chevet dès que la nouvelle lui parvint. La jeune journaliste était désorientée et souffrait d'amnésie, rien d'alarmant à première vue, avança le médecin, sauf qu’Avril ne reconnut pas Marlène.

 

Horrifiée, la secrétaire rentra au commissariat et annonça l'état d’Avril à Laurence qui ne sut pas si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise. En réalité, il était dubitatif et croyait qu’Avril jouait la comédie pour se faire plaindre. Il décida d‘aller s’en assurer lui-même.

 

Dès son entrée dans la chambre, Laurence eut un aperçu de la situation. Avril le salua avec déférence d'un “ _Bonjour monsieur…?”_ formel et interrogatif qui le surprit. C’était un tournant inédit pour lui. Quelle attitude adopter face à une personne que vous connaissez, mais qui ne vous reconnaît pas ? Dont vous connaissez tous les faits et gestes, avec qui vous avez même partagé un moment intime qui n’a jamais été évoqué ouvertement, et qui ignore que ça s’est produit ?... ou pas ?

 

Après avoir hésité sur la conduite à tenir, il décida de reprendre son rôle habituel pour mettre à l’épreuve sa théorie.

 

« Alors, Avril, on a encore voulu jouer les redresseurs de torts ? » Il se mit à applaudir. « Bravo, vous vous êtes une fois de trop mêlée de choses qui ne vous regardait pas… » Il commença à faire les cents pas. « Mais, nom d’un chien, quand est-ce que vous réfléchirez avant de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis ? Vous avez failli mourir ! Si seulement ça vous servait de leçon mais je crois que c’est sans espoir. Jamais ça ne rentrera dans votre cervelle de moineau, même après le coup que vous avez pris sur le crâne... »

 

Avril l’observait avec confusion, surprise par le ton agressif de l’individu qui semblait être un inconnu pour elle.

 

« Mais... euh… On se connait ? »

« Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je vous répondrais bien que non, mais malheureusement, vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à vous accrocher à mes basques… »

 

Avril fronça les sourcils. Sa nature vindicative reprit le dessus.

 

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Malgré votre beau costume et vos grands airs, vous m’avez tout l’air d’être un sale type ! »

« C'est exactement ça… »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

 

Il fit une pause et dévisagea Avril, à la recherche du moindre indice qui indiquerait qu’elle mentait.

 

« Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je devrais ? »

 

Sidéré, il observa Avril en se demandant si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse.

 

« Incroyable… » murmura-t-il.

« Mais vous allez me dire qui vous êtes à la fin ?! » S’exaspéra la jeune femme.

« Commissaire Laurence. »

 

Perplexe, Avril le dévisagea et le regarda de haut en bas. _Lui, un flic ?_ semblait-elle se demander. Avec son costume sur mesure, il avait conscience d’être loin de l’image conventionnelle qu’on se faisait des fonctionnaires de police. Il ricana lorsque l’image d’un Maigret, vieux et austère, fumant la pipe dans son fauteuil, s’imposa à lui brusquement.

 

« La police ? Ça a un rapport avec ce qui m'est arrivé ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous pouvez me dire au sujet de Martial Augustin ? »

« C’est qui ? »

« L'homme qui vous a frappé. »

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

« Pas le moindre souvenir ? Aucun élément à me fournir ? »

 

Avril secoua doucement la tête avec confusion, puis ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête bandée sur l’oreiller.

 

« Avril, ça va ? »

 

Il fut immédiatement à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Gênée, elle la retira aussitôt.

 

« Je suis fatiguée. » Dit-elle d’une petite voix. « Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez. »

 

Laurence laissa apparaître brièvement sa frustration. Avril semblait être mal en point mais il avait besoin de l’interroger pour l’enquête.

 

« De quoi vous rappelez-vous ? »

« Rien… Il y a bien des bribes de souvenirs qui remontent mais ils m’échappent sans cesse dès que j’essaie de me concentrer. Ce sont des images qui défilent sans que je parvienne à leur donner un sens. C’est épuisant et frustrant, j’ai mal à la tête en permanence… »

 

Elle s’arrêta de parler et regarda droit devant elle.

 

« Hum, je peux vous poser une question ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. »

« On se connaît bien tous les deux ? »

 

Laurence se tendit et hésita, prêt à mentir, mais il estima qu’il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Si son amnésie se confirmait, Avril allait avoir besoin de lui dans les prochains jours. Il devrait alors tout faire pour l’aider à retrouver ses souvenirs.

 

« Oui. Vous... m’assistez… même si le terme est mal choisi… Je devrais dire plutôt que je _subis_ votre présence intempestive sur mes enquêtes en permanence. »

 

Elle parut déçue.

 

« On travaille seulement ensemble... C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes proches. »

« Proches, c’est vite dit... Nous avons des relations… disons… compliquées… »

« Qu'est-ce-que vous entendez par là ? »

 

Laurence ne répondit pas. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

 

« Pardonnez-moi l’expression, mais ne vous prenez pas trop la tête, Alice. Reposez vous car je vais avoir besoin de vous... » Il se reprit. « ...enfin... de votre témoignage !... Si jamais vous vous rappelez de certains détails, n’hésitez pas à m’appeler à ce numéro. »

 

Il lui tendit sa carte avant de se diriger vers la porte.

 

« Swan ? C’est chouette comme prénom… »

« Content de savoir qu’il vous plaît. »

« Il y avait un âne qu’on appelait comme ça dans le champs de la Mère Jacquelin, quand j’étais à l’orphelinat… Swan l’âne... »

« Vous vous souvenez de ça ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Ouais. C’était une belle peau de vache. Il chiquait tous ceux qui voulaient le caresser, mais jamais moi... Il devait bien m’aimer… »

« Ah ? »

 

Effleuré par le doute, Laurence fronça les sourcils, incertain. _Parlait-elle de lui ?..._

 

« Le pauvre, il a fini en saucissons… J’ai eu du chagrin pendant des semaines. Je l’aimais bien, Swan… »

 

L’expression d’Avril était devenue lointaine et nostalgique, pendant que le sourire de Laurence disparaissait. _Le faisait-elle exprès ou bien était-ce totalement innocent… ?_

 

 _Je l’aimais bien, Swan…_ Des images du visage de la jeune femme en proie au plaisir surgirent spontanément dans son esprit, des images qu’il chassa immédiatement en grimaçant.

 

Revenue sur terre, Avril sembla se méprendre sur l’origine de son expression.

 

« Faites pas cette tête, Commissaire ! Je ne souhaite pas qu’il vous arrive la même chose ! » Elle l’observa avec malice. « ... Faites gaffe quand même. J’ai l’impression qu’avec votre physique de tombeur, les cocus rêveraient de faire subir le même sort à votre outil… »

« Avril !!! »

 

La journaliste se mit à rire doucement devant la mine clairement offusquée de Laurence et sa gêne manifeste. Elle leva une main pour s’excuser.

 

« Je plaisante... Vous m'emmènerez boire un verre quand je serai sortie d’ici ?

 

Devant cette proposition directe, Laurence se rembrunit. Boire un verre avec elle était risqué.

 

« Probablement pas, non. »

« Dommage… Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez... »

 

Laurence secoua la tête, lui fit un dernier sourire de convenance et referma la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir, il temporisa un moment pour se reprendre. Il n’était guère plus avancé. Pour lui, Avril simulait et s’était bien payé sa tête avec cette histoire d’âne…

 

Il n’avait pas rêvé, n’est-ce pas ? Avril lui avait fait une proposition ? Elle avait même flirté avec lui ? Et son dernier commentaire… _Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez…_ Il eut un soupir à fendre l’âme. Bien sûr que si, il savait ! Il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait ! Et c’était ça, tout le problème !

 

_Oh, Seigneur, personne ne lui avait dit que ce serait aussi difficile…_

 

Et si ? Et si toute leur petite discussion avait été dénuée de malice, sans aucuns sous-entendus ? Et si c’était lui qui interprétait mal la situation ? Il ne restait plus qu’une solution pour en avoir le cœur net : aller discuter avec son médecin traitant pour connaître son diagnostic.

 

Merde, il était vraiment mal barré…

 

 

_A suivre…_

 

_Alors simulation ou véritable amnésie ?  ;-)_

 


	4. Chapter 4

« En résumé, Alice Avril ne simule pas. Elle se souvient parfaitement de qui elle est, de son enfance, de sa jeunesse, de certains événements marquants, mais pas du passé immédiat, c’est bien ça ? » Demanda Laurence.

 

Le médecin hocha la tête.

 

« C’est ça, Commissaire, et c’est encourageant en un sens, car elle va d’elle même et inconsciemment restructurer peu à peu ses souvenirs les plus récents. Ce qui était confus va reprendre progressivement un sens et s’ordonner. »

« Combien de temps avant qu’elle retrouve toutes ses capacités ? »

« La mémoire est un mystère, Commissaire. Il peut se passer quelques semaines, six mois, un an… C’est un lent processus. C’est en ça que les séquelles sont gênantes. A première vue, tout peut sembler normal, alors qu’en fait, le patient va se heurter à des frustrations répétées devant son incapacité à se rappeler certains événements. On observe souvent des dépressions chez les personnes souffrant de troubles de la mémoire. Elles sont perdues et découragées quand elles ne font pas de progrès, et cela devient vite un cercle vicieux. »

« Comment peut-on l’aider ? »

« La première chose à faire si vous avez des souvenirs communs avec elle, c’est clairement de les évoquer ensemble… »

 

 _(Oh-oh…)_ Laurence tiqua, mal à l’aise, car la première chose qui lui était venue en tête inconsciemment, était cette fichue nuit, qu’il faisait tout pour oublier ! Non, ce n’était définitivement pas le sujet à aborder avec Avril…

 

« … Un déclic peut alors se produire et provoquer des associations d’esprit et le retour d’un souvenir. Le ressenti aussi est important, ainsi que les sensations et les sentiments. Il faut la stimuler, de toutes les façons possibles... »

 

A ces mots, Laurence écarta les images lascives qui avaient spontanément surgies dans son cerveau au mot _stimuler_ et se fustigea vertement. Pourquoi ne pensait-il tout à coup plus _qu’à ça_ _?!?_ Il remua sur sa chaise, comme si le médecin pouvait lire dans ses pensées, mais ce dernier n’avait rien remarqué de son inconfort et poursuivait :

 

« … Son environnement familier peut aussi induire une réaction de reconnaissance. Montrez-lui les lieux qu’elle fréquente habituellement, ceux qu’elle aime, les objets qui lui appartiennent... »

 

( _Comme une petite culotte ?..._ ) Pour le coup, Laurence faillit s’esclaffer, mais se retint de justesse et toussa. Il pria le médecin de l’excuser et de poursuivre, tout en se sermonnant une nouvelle fois pour son esprit mal tourné.

 

« … Il faut qu'elle voit des parents, des proches, des amis, ses voisins, ses collègues de travail, les gens qu’elle connaît de près ou de loin… Tout est stimuli, ce peut être quelque chose d’important comme de tout à fait anodin... Parlez avec elle, même si vous avez l’impression que ça n’éveille aucun écho en elle... Plus tard, au cours d’une conversation, elle peut faire le lien et se rappeler. »

 

Laurence hocha la tête.

 

« Je crois que j’ai saisi, Docteur. Je vous remercie pour tous ces conseils. Je vais prévenir l’amie de Mademoiselle Avril qui se fera un plaisir de venir discuter avec elle. »

« Je vous en prie, Commissaire… »

 

Laurence sortit après avoir salué le médecin. Ce n’était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Cette histoire d’amnésie tombait plutôt bien au fond, mais s’il fallait évoquer des souvenirs avec Avril, tout risquait d’être dévoilé au grand jour… Finalement, il n’était plus trop sûr de vouloir l’aider. S’il devait en arriver là, il s’imaginait bien mal dire à la jeune femme au détour d’une conversation : «  _Au fait… on a accidentellement couché ensemble, mais je préfère qu’on reste… »_

Qu’on reste, quoi, d’ailleurs... ??

_On n’est rien ! Rien du tout !_ Il n’était pas question une seconde qu’il admette quoi que ce soit concernant la jeune femme. Avril n’était qu’une enquiquineuse de première, dont le seul plaisir dans l’existence était manifestement de tout faire pour lui pourrir la vie !

 

La colère ne résolvait rien et il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. A part éviter Avril, Laurence ne voyait pas comment il allait faire pour ne pas lui parler. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de l’occuper d’une façon ou d’une autre. Alors qu’il marchait vers sa voiture en gardant la tête froide, il se frappa le front et s’arrêta net...

 

_Bon Dieu, mais c’est bien sûr !..._

 

Il eut un sourire retors car il venait juste de trouver la solution idéale à tous ses soucis...

 

oooOOOooo

 

Après son travail, Marlène passait tous les soirs quelques heures avec Alice, parfois seule, parfois accompagnée de Tim Glissant. Ensemble, ils évoquaient les affaires sur lesquelles Alice avait travaillé avec Laurence quand le légiste était là, les histoires de cœur de la secrétaire quand elles étaient seules toutes les deux...

 

Un de ces soirs là, Marlène avoua à Avril qu’elle appréciait sa relation naissante avec Glissant.

 

« Mais c’est formidable, ça ! » S’écria Avril. « Je suis super contente pour toi. »

« Merci Alice. Tim est un véritable ange et il est d’une patience ! Il m’explique tout et ne se moque pas de mes ignorances. »

« C’est important un homme qui ne te rabaisse pas. »

« Tim n’est pas comme ça. Il est doux, attentionné et curieux de tout. Il ne se moque jamais de moi. Et le plus important… »

« Oui ? »

« Il m’aime pour ce que je suis réellement, pas seulement pour ce que je parais... »

« Ça, ma vieille, c’est pas un critère, c’est ce qu’ils disent tous ! »

« Pas lui. Il y a quelques jours, il m’a dit : quand je t’ai vue la première fois, j’ai pensé : _ouah, quelle belle plante ! Y’en a qui ont d'la chance ! Et puis en te fréquentant, j’ai compris pourquoi Laurence voulait te garder pour lui tout seul... Marlène, y’en a pas deux comme toi ! Tu es unique !_ et il m’a embrassé comme du bon pain ! _»_

« Et Laurence justement, il en pense quoi ? »

 

Marlène baissa la tête.

 

« Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que Tim et moi, on sortait ensemble… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J’ai peur qu’il le prenne mal. »

« Mais Marlène, il n’a pas son mot à dire, c’est juste ton patron… »

« Le commissaire n’est pas juste mon patron, Alice, il est mon ami... C’est le tien aussi. »

« Non, ça, c’est pas possible. Maintenant que ça revient peu à peu, je ne me souviens que de moments désagréables avec lui… Dis, Marlène ? Laurence est toujours comme ça avec moi ? »

 

La secrétaire parut gênée.

 

« Vous n’avez pas une relation… ordinaire. Il donne l’impression de te détester alors qu’en fait, il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Tes excentricités lui font peur, je crois. Mais il t’apprécie, tu sais. »

« Alors il a une drôle de façon de l’exprimer… »

« Quand tu t’en souviendras, tu verras que tu tiens à lui plus que tu ne penses… »

 

Alice s’esclaffa.

 

« Ça m’étonnerait, vu comment tu décris nos rapports ! »

« Il a un cœur, même s’il ne le montre pas toujours. »

« Tu n’es pas objective. Je te rappelle que tu m’as dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui… »

« Je ne t’ai jamais rien dit de tel… Je parlais à Marie-Chantal ! »

« Marlène, c’est moi, Marie-Chantal !... Enfin, je crois… C’est moi, hein ? »

 

Marlène la regarda avec confusion. Avril fronça les sourcils et douta de ce que sa mémoire lui soufflait.

 

« De toute façon, je ne peux rien dire au commissaire, il n’est pas là. Il est reparti quelques jours à Dunkerque. Il ne rentrera que quand il aura bouclé l’enquête sur laquelle il travaille. »

« Tu devrais lui parler quand il reviendra. »

« Je sais que le commissaire ne voit pas d’un très bon œil ma relation avec Timothée. Ils ont déjà eu une altercation à ce sujet... Et si ça se passait mal ? Et s’ils en venaient aux mains ? Il boxe, Alice ! »

« Tim va étaler Laurence ? Ça me plairait de voir ça ! »

« Mais non ! C’est le commissaire qui boxe ! »

« Hein ? »

« Oui. Tu l’as vu. C’est toi qui me l’as dit. »

« Ah bon ? Franchement, avec sa prise à la gorge, il n’a pas besoin de boxer pour se défendre ! »

« Tu te souviens qu’il fait ce truc avec ses deux doigts ? » Elle mima le geste.

« Ben ouais ! Il me l’a faite une fois ! T’es pas fière quand il te serre !... »

« Je l’ai vu faire. C’est vrai que le pauvre garçon qu’il tenait comme ça n’en menait pas large… »

« Ainsi, Laurence boxe… »

 

Alice eut la brève vision d’un homme qui tapait dans un sac de sable comme un forcené, les muscles dorsaux jouant sous la peau. Elle reconnut la silhouette élancée de Laurence.

 

« Et s’il faisait ça pour se défouler ? » Demanda Alice.

 

Marlène haussa les épaules en essayant de s’imaginer le commissaire sur un ring. En vain.

 

« Je ne sais pas, Alice. Ce n’est pas trop son genre. »

« Il y a de la colère en lui, Marlène. Beaucoup de rage. Qu’est-ce qui peut être à l’origine de tant de colère ? »

 

Marlène se mit à réfléchir. Maintenant qu’elle le disait, Alice avait peut-être raison. Toute cette agitation, cette tension ces dernières semaines, depuis qu’il remontait la pente, à cause de...

 

« Peut-être la mort du Dr. Maillol ? »

 

Avril regarda la secrétaire, atterrée. Le nom avait immédiatement ouvert une porte et elle revit dans son esprit une femme brune en blouse blanche, une femme à la beauté froide et à l’intelligence acérée. C’était la médecin légiste, celle dont Laurence était tombé fou amoureux quelques mois auparavant, et elle était... ???

 

« Maillol est morte ? »

 

Marlène réalisa qu’elle avait lâché une véritable bombe et qu’Alice était véritablement bouleversée.

 

« Dis-moi que c’est pas vrai, hein ? »

« Je suis désolée, Alice. »

« Mais elle… elle m’a sauvé la vie ! »

 

Alice eut un hoquet de surprise en se souvenant de ce qui avait failli lui arriver pendant l’enquête du Cheval Pâle. Les images défilaient dans sa tête comme un film en accéléré. Elle fut soudain submergée d’émotions fortes qui ramenèrent d’autres souvenirs. Ce fut Marlène, inquiète, qui la sortit de sa transe. La jeune femme ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’elle pleurait violemment.

 

« Alice ? Alice, ça va ? Ça va ? »

 

Avril secoua négativement la tête.

 

« Comment elle est morte ? » Demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« L’avion qui la ramenait à Paris, s’est abîmé dans l'océan il y a cinq mois. Il n’y a eu aucun survivant. Les corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés. »

« Mon Dieu… »

 

Et Alice se revit soudain choquée par la nouvelle dramatique. Et elle vit aussi Laurence, anéanti et perdu, et elle eut mal pour lui…  Son degré d’empathie fut si fort qu’elle eut l’impression d’avoir un poids sur la poitrine et de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

 

« Laurence ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une voix étranglée.

« Au début, il se cachait, telle une bête blessée, mais on a bien deviné toutes les deux qu’il allait mal… Et puis, il prenait cette cochonnerie, Alice ! Tu te rappelles quand il s’est effondré devant nous au commissariat ? »

« Il a fait une overdose et on n’a rien dit pour qu’il ait pas d’ennuis… J’ai falsifié le rapport du médecin... »

 

Les larmes continuaient à couler sur les joues d’Alice sans qu’elle fasse un geste pour les retenir. Ce qu’elle ressentait allait bien au delà des mots. Marlène lui essuya le visage avec son mouchoir et la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler.

 

« Il va mieux maintenant. On l’a aidé et on l’aidera encore s’il a besoin de nous. Avec le temps, il va surmonter son chagrin… Le Dr. Maillol comptait beaucoup pour lui. »

« C’est terrible, je ne me souvenais pas… Et je suis là à médire sur lui, alors qu’il s’en est pris plein la figure… Je suis horrible. »

« Mais non, tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir, Alice. Tu n’y es pour rien. »

« Et pourquoi il ne m’a rien dit ? »

« Je suppose que c’est encore douloureux d’en parler et qu’il veut tourner la page. »

 

Alice hocha la tête, encore secouée.

 

« C’est que c’est tellement confus dans ma mémoire… Qu’est-ce qu’on a fait pour lui ? »

« Il avait entièrement saccagé son appartement. Pendant que tu allais le voir pour le tenir au courant de l’enquête en cours, j’ai tout rangé et tout nettoyé. Je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir que tout soit à sa place quand il rentrerait chez lui après l’hôpital... »

 

Alice leva les yeux au ciel en s’agaçant. Parfois, Marlène accordait trop d’importance aux petits détails du quotidien.

 

« Et à part ça ? »

« On le surveillait à tour de rôle. Toi, tu ne voulais pas le lâcher d’une semelle à tel point qu’il te fuyait. Il n’en pouvait plus de t’avoir tout le temps dans les pattes. Vous avez eu un gros clash où tu as dû lui dire certaines vérités. Je n’y ai pas assisté mais tu étais vraiment fâchée après lui ensuite… »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ça l’a fait réfléchir. Quand il a compris que tu faisais tout ça parce que tu avais peur, il s’est excusé pour son comportement irresponsable... Après qu’il ait eu bouclé l’enquête, il nous a invitées à dîner dans un resto chic toutes les deux pour nous remercier. »

 

Alice secoua la tête. Ça n’éveillait rien en elle mais elle se sentait saturée d’informations. Elle sentait même poindre le début d’une migraine. Elle se frotta le front et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

 

« Marlène, ça te dérange si on remet la suite de cette conversation à demain soir ? Je me sens fatiguée. Avec toutes ces émotions, ça fait beaucoup d’infos à intégrer. »

« Pas du tout, je comprends, Alice. Il est tard et tu as besoin de te reposer. »

 

Après le départ de son amie, Alice resta longtemps éveillée malgré la fatigue, l’esprit en ébullition. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire, comme si un voile recouvrait des souvenirs importants pour elle. Son intuition le lui criait mais elle avait beau cherché, rien de concret n’en sortait. C’est sur un sentiment de frustration qu’elle finit par s’endormir. Cette nuit là, elle rêva pour la première fois depuis son agression.

 

oooOOooo

 

Le lendemain matin, Avril apprit une bonne nouvelle. Le médecin l’informa qu’elle allait bientôt sortir de l’hôpital et retrouver son petit studio. Elle commençait à mettre de l’ordre dans son esprit, mais tout était loin d’être parfait. Il manquait des morceaux entiers du puzzle sur les événements récents. Parfois, quelque chose surgissait de sa mémoire sans qu’elle arrive à capturer le souvenir. Le médecin lui avait dit d’être patiente, de ne pas insister, que de fil en aiguille, elle allait reconstituer les événements et qu’elle finirait par se souvenir.

 

Et c’est là que la composante psychologique rentrait en ligne de compte. Alice angoissait : qu’arriverait-il si elle ne retrouvait pas totalement la mémoire ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. C'était déroutant de ne plus pouvoir se faire confiance et d'avoir des trous qu'elle ne pouvait anticiper. Quand elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, elle avait beau chercher, elle se heurtait à un mur blanc, et avec son caractère soupe au lait, elle finissait par s’emporter contre elle-même.

 

La jeune femme l’ignorait la majeure partie du temps mais elle avait des problèmes d’attention. Marlène s’en était aperçue rapidement et devait claquer des doigts ou interpeller Alice pour la ramener au présent. Il fallait peu de choses pour distraire la rousse qui se perdait silencieusement dans la contemplation d’un détail pendant de longues secondes.

 

Alice avait un autre problème de taille : le nombre de ses connaissances était limité. Marlène était sa seule visiteuse, elle était la seule avec qui elle partageait une partie de ses souvenirs. L’autre partie, c’était Laurence qui la possédait et le commissaire brillait par son absence.

 

Marlène parlait tout le temps de lui, comme si le monde ne tournait qu’autour de lui. Selon la secrétaire, ils formaient tous les trois une sorte de famille dysfonctionnelle, dans laquelle le commissaire se comportait en grand frère inassumé avec Avril. Tous les deux enfants uniques, Alice et Laurence éprouvaient de l’affection l’un pour l’autre, disait-elle, mais ils ne savaient pas comment l’exprimer autrement que par des piques féroces, comme le feraient des adolescents mal lunés. Solidarité féminine oblige, Marlène se retrouvait souvent à prendre partie pour la journaliste, mais la plupart du temps, la secrétaire tempérait leurs discussions, telle une grande sœur arbitrant les conflits ou grondant les deux gosses turbulents de la fratrie.

 

Cette idée de fratrie dysfonctionnelle plaisait à Alice, privée de famille à jamais. C’était aussi pour cette raison qu’elle aurait bien aimé revoir Laurence. Pourquoi donc le commissaire ne venait-il pas la voir, s’il tenait un tant soit peut à elle ? Etait-ce une façon de la punir pour la boulette qu’elle avait commise quand elle s’était immiscée dans les affaires de la femme battue par son mari ? A la réaction excessive du commissaire, elle avait compris qu’il n’était pas content du tout. Se doutait-il que cela donnait le sentiment à Alice de subir une double peine ? Privée de mémoire, elle se rendait compte qu’il était la clé vers de nombreux souvenirs. Sans lui, sans son interaction, elle avait beau chercher, elle n’avançait pas.

 

Avril tenta de le joindre un après-midi. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide chez le policier et quand elle appela son bureau au commissariat, ce fut Marlène qui répondit, confirmant que Laurence n’était toujours pas de retour.

 

Avril sentit se lever la vague d’incertitudes et d’angoisses. Pour se changer les idées, elle alla marcher dans le parc malgré les températures printanières encore fraîches. Elle ne comprenait pas comment en l’espace de quelques jours, l’absence du policier se faisait autant cruellement sentir. Alice avait besoin de parler à Laurence, de trouver des réponses aux nombreuses questions qu’elle se posait. Elle avait besoin de le voir pour qu’il l’oriente et la guide dans la recherche de leur passé commun. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce souvenir qui la hantait la nuit dernière : le regard rempli d’affection de Laurence avec un sourire chaleureux, sincère et irrésistible... A chaque fois qu’elle y repensait, elle chavirait littéralement. Ce devait être un moment rare, intime, qu’il avait partagé avec elle, la preuve qu’il éprouvait un vrai attachement. Elle n’arrêtait pas d’y penser et chérissait cet instant qu’elle pressentait unique.

 

D’une manière générale, une aura de mystères entourait le policier et ne le rendait que plus attractif aux yeux d’Avril. Elle était intriguée par sa personnalité qu’elle sentait complexe. A la fois odieux et attentionné, indifférent et protecteur, il y avait là une dichotomie qu'elle rêvait de percer. Plus perturbante, la sombre attirance qu’elle ressentait pour Laurence, n’avait assurément rien de fraternelle…

 

Quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre ce même soir, elle se surprit l’espace d’une seconde à espérer que ce soit le commissaire, enfin rentré de son expédition dunkerquoise. Au lieu de ça…

 

… Avril vit débarquer un homme qu’elle reconnut immédiatement : Robert Vasseur, son ex-mari ! Celui qu’elle ne pouvait plus voir en peinture et qui lui avait causé tellement d’ennuis qu’elle ne les comptait plus ! Son cauchemar ambulant, quoi !

 

Prévenu par Laurence – Merci du cadeau empoisonné, Commissaire… - Robert s’était décidé à venir au chevet d’Avril et s’accrochait à elle en croyant qu’elle avait tout oublié et qu’elle pourrait tout lui pardonner ! C’était mal connaître Alice qui aurait bien aimé avoir oublié cet épisode particulier de sa vie (pour une fois)…

 

« Mon chaton, c’est affreux ce qui t’es arrivé ! Je vais m’occuper de toi ! » Disait-il. « Tu verras, tu vas retrouver tes souvenirs, et si ça revient pas, on s’en fabriquera ensemble des nouveaux ! »

« Robert, ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs… »

 

Avril avait tout fait pour le décourager, pour le faire partir mais apparemment, elle était devenue le projet de réhabilitation de “RoRo”...

 

Alice devait admettre cependant que, cette fois, Robert faisait des efforts dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Il ne lui faisait plus de belles promesses sans lendemain. Avec l'héritage de mademoiselle McGuinty, le temps des vaches maigres et des conneries était révolu. Il avait un travail sérieux, un commerce, ne buvait plus, ne montait plus de plans foireux ou bidons. Il s'était rangé, comme il disait. Il racontait qu’il avait changé, grandi, qu’il voulait fonder à nouveau une famille. Avant, il était trop jeune et il n’avait pas mesuré les besoins d'une femme. Maintenant, il se sentait prêt. Pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer avec Alice, l'amour de sa vie ?

 

Avril n'était pas franchement pour, mais elle n'était pas contre non plus. Elle n'avait plus de travail, plus de revenus, ne savait pas quand elle pourrait reprendre une quelconque activité parce qu’elle se fatiguait vite. Sa situation matérielle était pour le moins précaire, elle devait l’admettre. Robert était prêt à l’aider généreusement, pourquoi ne pas faire quelques entorses aux règles qu’elle s’était imposée ? Après tout, il n’y avait que les imbéciles qui s’obstinaient et ne changeaient pas d’avis.

 

Alice mit donc de côté ses rancœurs car elle avait toujours trouvé Robert craquant et attachant. Malgré ses défauts, le jeune homme avait un bon fond. Il avait juste besoin d'être guidé.

oooOOOooo

 

Quand le médecin libéra Avril, Robert proposa naturellement à Alice de venir s’installer chez lui pour quelque temps. Prudemment, la jeune femme refusa, pas prête à aliéner sa liberté si chèrement acquise. Tant que Robert ne comprenait pas que son boulot, c’était sa vie, elle ne voulait pas s'engager plus avant.

 

Alice sentait surtout poindre une divergence majeure dans les plans bien rodés que Robert avait concoctés de façon idyllique pour leur avenir : il voulait des enfants, elle n’en voulait pas... Le garçon était tellement optimiste qu’elle avait eu beau lui dire ce qu’il en était pour elle, il n’avait rien écouté. Quand elle irait mieux, elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui rappeler qu’elle n’avait rien d’une future poule pondeuse !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année 2017 à tous ! Et pour bien la commencer, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Le commissaire Laurence était venu, il avait vu et il avait vaincu.

 

Tel César auréolé de sa gloire, il était rentré à Lille avec la satisfaction pleine et entière d’avoir résolu l’enquête de Dunkerque et arrêté le vrai coupable. Derrière lui, il laissait les grincements de dents aux jaloux et aux aigris.

 

Laurence était ravi de retrouver sa ville, son appartement, son bureau et sa secrétaire. Le visage charmant et amical de Marlène lui avait manqué. Même quand le divisionnaire l’avait convoqué pour faire le bilan de l’affaire, il avait été heureux de parler avec Tricard.

 

Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes...

 

Enfin, presque... A Dunkerque, il avait renouvelé l'expérience d'un soir avec une inconnue croisée au bar de l'hôtel, une femme qui répondait à ses standards, mais là encore, il avait été déçu et s’était ennuyé. Il manquait indéniablement un petit quelque chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom et cette situation commençait à l’interpeller.

 

Jusqu’à peu, Laurence prenait son plaisir au gré de rencontres d’un soir. Une femme lui plaisait, il ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire comprendre. Son physique avantageux le servait et il n’avait qu’à claquer des doigts pour faire succomber l’objet de ses désirs. Au final, ce n’était qu’une collection de belles créatures qu’il mettait dans son lit et qui flattaient son orgueil de mâle. Pas de chichis, pas de drames, pas d’emmerdements, ça lui suffisait amplement.

 

Avec Maillol, il avait rencontré des résistances. La légiste s’était immédiatement montrée distante, pas intéressée pour deux sous, voire insultante avec lui. Comme on disait communément, il s’était pris un beau râteau... Elle avait longtemps ignoré son charme et cela n’avait fait qu’attiser son désir pour elle. Il avait dû s’employer pour enfin la faire rire et la séduire. Maillol avait toutes les qualités qu’il aimait chez une femme, un caractère froid semblable au sien, un esprit analytique et cultivé, une intelligence vive et un humour pince sans rire. Ils se ressemblaient trop pour ne pas finir par s’assembler.

 

Le policier avait immédiatement succombé. D’habitude si circonspect sur ses sentiments, il avait avoué être tombé amoureux d’elle. Il était sûr que Maillol ressentait la même chose pour lui, mais elle avait eu peur de se l’avouer et était partie, loin de celui qui avait cherché à retenir la femme libre qu’elle était. Sur le moment, il avait compris pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Il aurait fait exactement la même chose à sa place.

 

Pourtant, il aurait dû être plus insistant, plus convaincant. Il aurait dû se battre pour la garder près de lui. Il aurait dû… Laurence savait que ça ne servait à rien de partir dans cette direction. Le destin s’était chargé de les séparer pour toujours.

 

Depuis Maillol, plus rien n’était pareil. Cherchait-il en d’autres femmes ce qu’il avait perdu ? Il était bien incapable de le dire. Il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions, mais le sexe occasionnel ne semblait plus le satisfaire comme auparavant. Il s’emmerdait car il manquait l’essentiel, le sel de l’existence : l’amour.

 

Plus alarmant, et même s’il se refusait à aller par là, il avait pensé spontanément à Avril avec inquiétude, avec nostalgie aussi. Il avait même été tenté de prendre de ses nouvelles à plusieurs reprises, mais s'était retenu à chaque fois, fort de sa décision initiale de ne pas lui parler. Sa fierté l’en empêchait, ainsi que la peur qu’Avril découvre le pot aux roses. Il savait qu’il agissait comme un gamin sur le point d’être pris en faute et qui se cachait, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Peut-être qu'en demandant à Marlène ? Mais non, il n’était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas être direct, d’autant que sa secrétaire trouverait bizarre qu'il agisse ainsi. Par totale lâcheté, il n’avait donc pas appelé la journaliste. Sauf qu’en bon égoïste, il n’appelait pas ça de la lâcheté, mais de _l’instinct de conservation_.

 

Pendant plus de huit jours à Dunkerque, Laurence s'était abruti de travail, interrogeant les témoins, toujours sur la brèche. Premier levé, dernier couché, le cerveau en ébullition, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Ses collègues l'avaient regardé comme un météore, se demandant même s'il ne carburait pas à la coke tellement il était plein d’énergie.

 

Grâce à Avril, il savait que rien n'avait transpiré de son épisode addictif. Il était reconnaissant à la jeune femme, mais aussi furieux. Les risques qu'elle avait pris en falsifiant le rapport médical le concernant, lui aurait valu la prison si elle s'était fait prendre. Passe encore qu’il se fasse punir pour ses agissements irresponsables, mais il refusait de l’entraîner dans sa déchéance.

 

Sans compter que désormais, il lui était redevable. Il détestait se retrouver dans cette situation. Il se targuait d'être un homme libre, sans attache. Là, Avril venait de lui mettre une laisse autour du cou en croyant bien faire. Et parce que les choses étaient allées trop loin entre eux, il éprouvait de la colère mêlée à de la culpabilité. C’était une situation totalement explosive, d’autant que l’épée de Damoclès qu’il avait au dessus de la tête finirait bien par tomber un jour…

 

Si Laurence avait accepté d’être lucide, il se serait rendu compte qu’Avril présentait de nombreux points communs avec Maillol. Elles étaient toutes les deux des femmes libres, entendaient mener leurs vies comme bon leur semblait, hors de la dictature machiste, faisaient des métiers d’homme et se comportaient comme tels. Pour quelqu’un comme lui qui, soi-disant aimait les femmes en _potiches_ ou en _femmes d’intérieurs_ , elles juraient toutes les deux dans son paysage et apportaient la preuve qu’il était capable de passer outre ses propres convictions.

 

Si Laurence avait été honnête envers lui-même, il aurait reconnu qu’il trouvait aussi la rousse singulièrement jolie et surprenante, surtout dans les rares moments où elle laissait parler sa féminité. Non, la journaliste ne le laissait pas de marbre. Oui, ses efforts pour la railler ou la rabaisser étaient une façon de se protéger contre son charme mutin et fantasque qui tranchait avec le sien, austère et très vieille France.

 

Mais accepter de reconnaître qu’il appréciait sincèrement Avril ? Jamais. Impossible. C’était s’abaisser à reconnaître qu’il avait tort. Sa fierté masculine ne l’aurait pas supporté.

 

Pendant huit jours donc, il avait échappé à de paradoxales pensées qui avaient finies par s’imposer avec plus de forces dès son retour. Dans ces scenarii, il se prenait à souhaiter qu’Avril se souvienne et qu’elle vienne le voir. La majeure partie du temps, il s’ensuivait alors une discussion tendue où ils se disaient leurs quatre vérités et où elle finissait par le gifler et par partir définitivement. Il en était presque soulagé, mais de moins en moins au fur et à mesure qu’il y repensait. Il se prenait de plus en plus à espérer que les choses s’arrangeraient entre eux et qu’ils conserveraient leur amitié malgré tout.

 

A ce stade, il aurait bien été en peine de savoir ce qu’il voulait réellement. Continuer à voir Avril avec les reproches habituels et les railleries incessantes qui accompagnaient d’ordinaire leurs rapports ? Ou bien ne plus la voir et éprouver de la tristesse, car il savait que la pétillante journaliste dont il aimait se moquer, lui manquerait ?

 

Ce fut Marlène qui paradoxalement, choisit pour lui. Il était rentré depuis la veille lorsque sa secrétaire se jeta à l’eau pour lui parler de sa relation avec Timothée Glissant.

 

« Commissaire, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

« Oui, Marlène ? »

« Voilà, c’est un peu délicat…

« Il vous est arrivé quelque chose ? Vous avez un problème ? »

« Non, tout va bien… Je voulais juste vous dire… »

 

Laurence observa sa secrétaire qu’il avait rarement vu aussi hésitante. Cette dernière se tordait les mains et ne savait visiblement pas par où commencer.

 

« Je vous écoute, Marlène. »

« Timothée Glissant et moi, nous nous fréquentons. »

 

Elle s’était lancée. Sur le coup, Laurence dévisagea Marlène sans réagir.

 

« Oui ? »

« Nous sortons ensemble… Lui et moi, c’est du sérieux. »

 

Laurence sentit son estomac se tordre en réalisant ce que cela impliquait. Ainsi, Marlène n’était plus amoureuse de lui. Cela aurait dû être un soulagement, mais il s’apercevait que c’était comme un déchirement. Il n’était plus l’homme que Marlène idolâtrait et plaçait au dessus des autres. Le rival avait gagné.

 

« Je vois. »

 

Marlène vit que Laurence se refermait comme une huître et ajouta rapidement :

 

« Je sais que ça vous touche mais ça me semble honnête de vous le dire. Je vous reste très attachée, mais Tim, c’est devenu spécial, et... »

« Je comprends, Marlène. »

 

Laurence se leva et boutonna sa veste, en se forçant à sourire.

 

« Après tout, vous aussi, vous avez droit au bonheur. Je n’aurais pas compris qu’une aussi jolie femme que vous, se prive de la possibilité d’être heureuse, et ne se trouve pas un homme qui l’apprécie enfin comme il se doit. »

 

Laurence fit le tour de son bureau et s’approcha de Marlène en faisant taire son ego blessé. Il devait lui montrer qu’il était content pour elle, sinon elle s’en voudrait de le lui avoir dit.

 

« Je vous souhaite le meilleur. Sincèrement. »

« Merci, Commissaire. »

 

Marlène hésita, puis le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Laurence ne put s’empêcher de lui faire part de ses incertitudes.

 

« Marlène ? Vous êtes sûre ? »

 

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un sourire qui alla en s’élargissant.

 

« Si ça ne va pas, vous me le direz, n’est-ce-pas ? » Insista Laurence.

« Bien sûr, vous restez mon ami. »

 

Laurence hocha la tête, ému par cette dernière marque d’attention. Il était sans doute temps de laisser partir Marlène pour qu’elle vive sa vie. Il ne la perdait pas vraiment puisqu’elle demeurait sa secrétaire et amie, mais leurs rapports en resteraient là. Il y eut un moment de gêne, puis elle rejoignit son bureau, clairement soulagée, et reprit son travail.

 

Laurence alla boxer cet après-midi là. Il n’avait jamais pensé à la possibilité que Marlène se désintéresse de lui, tellement elle gravitait autour de lui en le vénérant comme un Dieu. Pourtant, il venait de tomber de son piédestal et la pilule était dure à avaler. Il lui faudrait sans doute quelque temps pour s’habituer.

 

Il passa une soirée abominable et but plus que de coutume, pour finalement, sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 

Laurence s’arrangea le lendemain pour ne pas passer la journée au commissariat. Sur les coups de midi, il vint récupérer ses messages à son bureau. Avril avait à nouveau cherché à le joindre et le suppliait de la rappeler. Malgré l’insistance alarmée de Marlène, agacé, il n’accorda aucune attention à la demande de la journaliste.

 

Il repartit enquêter sur une affaire de vols de tableaux chez une riche veuve, qui était plus intéressée par sa personne que catastrophée par la perte de ses œuvres d’art. Il faut dire qu’elles appartenaient à feu son mari et que personnellement, elle les trouvait laides. Les assurances étaient là pour couvrir le dommage et la rembourseraient.

 

Laurence n’était pas d’humeur badine et ignora totalement la femme qui flirtait ouvertement avec lui. Cette affaire présentait des incohérences qu’il comptait bien approfondir mais pas de la manière dont la propriétaire des toiles l’entendait. Pourtant, dans les heures qui suivirent et alors que son opinion se renforçait, un Tricard gêné l’appela et il fut dessaisi de l’enquête, au profit d’un commissaire plus _souple_. Le préfet avait donné des ordres.

 

Laurence rentra prématurément chez lui très en colère. Pour lui, ce vol de tableaux était une machination et sentait l’escroquerie à l’assurance à plein nez. Il tourna en rond dans son salon pendant une heure avant de s’emparer de sa veste et de sortir, sa décision prise. Il roula jusqu’à s’arrêter dans une ruelle pavée sordide et triste, même en plein jour. A peine sorti, il fut accosté par une des prostituées du quartier dont il déclina poliment l’invitation, avant de s’engouffrer dans l’immeuble d’Avril.

 

Laurence monta les escaliers jusqu’au dernier étage et frappa à la porte. Qu’elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Robert ouvrit.

 

« Bonsoir Vasseur... Avril n’est pas là ? »

« Non, elle est partie marcher. Elle dit que ça fait partie de sa thérapie. Elle doit fréquenter des lieux qu’elle connait pour se souvenir. »

« Je reviendrai une autre fois alors. »

« Commissaire, attendez !... Je vous ai jamais remercié de m’avoir prévenu pour Alice. Elle a besoin d’aide, vous savez. Elle dit rien, elle se plaint pas, mais j’la connais, j’vois bien qu’il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond… »

« Elle se cherche, Vasseur, c’est normal. »

« J’serai là cette fois. »

 

Laurence lui adressa un bref sourire, avant de tourner les talons.

 

« On est à nouveau ensemble, elle et moi ! » S’écria Robert.

 

Laurence marqua un temps d’arrêt, soudain intéressé, et se retourna.

 

« Ah bon ? »

«On a plein de projets. A commencer par quitter ce taudis, peut-être même cette ville... J’ai ouvert une quincaillerie qui est en plein boum. Je vais avoir besoin d’elle pour m’aider à la boutique. »

 

Laurence leva les sourcils. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n’arrivait pas à imaginer la rousse en commerçante. Quoique, à la réflexion... en poissonnière mégère et truculente dans une criée, ça lui irait plutôt bien...

 

« Et Avril est d’accord ? »

« J’lui ai encore rien demandé, mais ça sera toujours mieux que de croupir ici. Elle est pas faite pour ça, mon Alice, c’est une battante. J’ai le projet de mettre en place un réseau de magasins de bricolage, ça c’est l’avenir ! »

 

Laurence eut un sourire un peu forcé.

 

« Je n’en doute pas. »

« Si elle voit que je suis sérieux, on va se remarier et fonder une famille ! »

« Faites donc, vous m’enlèverez une sacrée épine du pied. »

 

Même en le disant, Laurence n’y croyait qu’à moitié. Visiblement, Vasseur se berçait d’illusions et vivait dans son monde. La Alice Avril qu’il avait connue n’était plus la même que celle qu’il fréquentait maintenant. Même avec ses souvenirs en carafe, la jeune femme allait prestement envoyer bouler le prétendant. Ce type tout mou et quelconque n’était pas fait pour la bouillonnante rousse…

 

_N’est-ce pas ?_

 

Et si elle partait elle aussi ? Et si elle l’abandonnait comme Marlène ? Il savait que c’était totalement déraisonnable de penser en ces termes, pourtant c’était la vérité. Leur trio allait disparaître, et il allait se retrouver tout seul comme un con.

 

Vasseur avait dit quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas écouté.

 

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m’aiderez à convaincre Alice, Commissaire ? »

« Parlez avec elle, d’abord. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Bonsoir Vasseur. »

 

Laurence prit congé, le moral en berne. Il s’était absenté plus d’une semaine, et les choses venaient de changer radicalement autour de lui.

 

Il repartit chez lui, pensif et inquiet, et surtout, en s’en voulant. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander à Vasseur de s’occuper d’Avril ? C’était la plus mauvaise idée qu’il ait jamais eue. Laurence avait sous-estimé la jeune femme et son imprévisibilité. Il aurait dû se douter que, laissée à elle-même, elle se raccrocherait à son Robert !

 

Le plus perturbant pour lui, c’est qu’il aurait dû être heureux de se débarrasser de la journaliste. Au lieu de ça, c’était tout le contraire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était mécontent d’une situation qu’il avait si souvent souhaitée auparavant. Ce paradoxe en lui-même l’agaçait prodigieusement.

 

Laurence n’avait demandé à Vasseur d’être là que pour distraire la jeune rousse, pas pour s’incruster ! De quel droit d’abord ce minable revenait-il dans la vie d’Avril ? Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter autant d’attention ? Ce bon-à-rien revenait s’installer dans le nid tel un coucou, saisissant l’opportunité de reconquérir son ex- et de se refaire une place dans le cœur d’Avril ! Ce pochetron, ce profiteur, ce beauf…

 

L’antipathie qu’il ressentait pour Vasseur atteignit des sommets jusqu’à ce qu’il mette brutalement un nom sur l’origine de sa colère : jaloux _… il était jaloux_. Il fut tellement sidéré par cette révélation qu’il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il avait freiné brutalement et s’était arrêté au milieu de la route !

 

_Non, ça ne se pouvait pas…_

 

Avril était quelqu’un qui ne comptait pas vraiment pour lui. Il n’avait juste pas envie qu’elle refasse les mêmes erreurs de jeunesse avec un homme pour qui elle croyait encore avoir des sentiments. Elle n’aimait plus Vasseur. Elle voulait vivre libre, sans attaches, mener sa vie comme elle l’entendait, vivre sans contraintes ses rêves, être ambitieuse et être appréciée pour son talent et son travail, elle voulait…

 

Plus il se trouvait d’arguments raisonnables pour nier une vérité à laquelle il ne pouvait plus échapper, plus il réalisait la futilité de ses efforts.

 

Ce n’était pas elle qui était en cause, c’était lui. C’était sa faute à lui s’il en était arrivé là.

 

_Oh Seigneur, qu’avait-il fait ?_

 

Il avait commis une erreur de jugement monumentale. Il ne pouvait que s’en mordre les doigts à présent. Ce maudit orgueil lui avait encore joué des tours. Il savait pourtant que c’était à cause de cette attitude bornée et fière qu’il devait tous ses ennuis professionnels et privés. Son orgueil l’aveuglait et l’empêchait de reconnaître ses erreurs.

 

Il repartit en sentant le poids cuisant de son échec. Le reste du trajet ne fut qu’un examen de conscience douloureux d’où il ne ressortit qu’une chose : il avait hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête avec sa bouteille de whisky pour noyer sa culpabilité…

 

Ce ne fut qu’au détour du couloir qui menait à son appartement que Laurence l’aperçut. Avril était assise par terre, la tête appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Le bruit de ses pas était étouffé par la moquette au sol, alors il s’approcha d’elle et l’observa. Elle semblait dormir.

 

Du bout de sa chaussure, il lui toucha le bras. Presqu’immédiatement, Avril ouvrit les yeux, le regard voilé, perdue.

 

« Ça va, Avril ? »

 

Galamment, il lui tendit la main et l’aida à se relever. La jeune femme dut s’appuyer contre lui quand elle perdit l’équilibre en se mettant debout. Laurence s’abstint de tout commentaire désobligeant. Cela faisait partie des fameuses séquelles dont le médecin lui avait parlées.

 

« Ça fait au moins une heure que je vous attends. » Grommela-t-elle, encore groggy.

 

Laurence ouvrit la porte et l’invita à entrer. Sans y être conviée, Avril s’assit dans un fauteuil du salon et détailla la pièce. Le propriétaire des lieux la laissa faire.

 

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Juste un verre d’eau. »

 

Il le lui apporta et s’assit en face d’elle.

 

« Vous allez mieux ? »

 

Avril haussa les épaules.

 

« C’est comme un gruyère plein de trous que j’essaie de combler. Parfois ça revient, parfois, non… » Elle lui sourit. « … Vous m’aideriez si vous pouviez éclaircir deux ou trois choses. »

 

Laurence la dévisagea silencieusement. Le moment qu’il redoutait tant, était enfin arrivé.

 

« Comme quoi ? »

« Notre rapport l’un à l’autre… Marlène m’a dit que nous étions proches, sans l’être vraiment. J’ai des souvenirs peu agréables de discussions clairement… difficiles. Vous me faites beaucoup de reproches, vous m’envoyez paître… Vous me détestez ou quoi ? »

« Oui. »

 

Avril parut interloquée par sa réponse franche et chercha visiblement à caser ça quelque part dans le puzzle qu’était sa mémoire.

 

« Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que je vous ai fait ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu’on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde. Quant à ce que vous m’avez fait, je dirais que votre seul tort est d’exister… »

« Quoi ? Mais c’est quoi ces arguments à la noix ? C’est totalement arbitraire ! Vous ne me connaissez même pas. »

 

Laurence prit une pose assurée et eut un petit rire.

 

« Oh si, je vous connais ! »

« Ça ne vous donne pas le droit de me juger, encore moins de me condamner ! »

« Parfait, dans ce cas, vous m’épargnez d’énumérer une énième fois la longue liste de reproches et de défauts que je vous dresse régulièrement. De toute façon, je n’aime pas me répéter. »

 

Avril le regarda, sidérée.

 

« Vous racontez n’importe quoi ! Je sais que vous vous souciez de moi. J’ai des souvenirs de moments où vous vous inquiétez sincèrement. Marlène m’a aussi dit que vous ne vouliez pas avouer que vous aviez de l’amitié pour moi, et pourtant, vous avez été là pour moi quand j’étais au plus mal, comme j’ai été là pour vous quand vous en aviez besoin !  »

 

Laurence tressaillit, ébranlé, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

 

« Je vous tolère sur mes enquêtes mais nos rapports s’arrêtent là. »

« Pourquoi vous mentez ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas admettre que nous sommes amis ? »

« Parce que vous êtes vous et que je suis moi ! Il n’y a rien de compliqué à comprendre là-dedans. »

 

Avril fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna.

 

« Vous voulez pas m’aider, alors ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Comment on s’est rencontré. Je n’en ai aucun souvenir. »

« Je vous envie… »

« Hein ? »

« J’aimerais avoir oublié le moment où je vous ai vue la première fois dans mon bureau… »

 

Et Laurence répondit aux nombreuses questions d’Avril, détaillant les points qu’elle semblait ignorer. Plusieurs fois, la jeune journaliste termina spontanément l’histoire. Aux travers des explications du commissaire, Avril décela bientôt l’humour particulier de Laurence et se formalisa moins de ses remarques et autres piques qu’il lui lançait. Il insistait particulièrement sur les moments qui n’avaient pas été agréables pour elle, comme les arrestations dont elle avait fait l’objet. C’était comme s’il se délectait une seconde fois de ses mésaventures. Elle finit par en rire, tellement ça lui paraissait ridicule avec le recul, et elle parvint à le dérider aussi.

 

« Vous avez cessé de m’arrêter pour un oui, pour un non. »

« Je pourrais recommencer. »

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Si vous faisiez entrave à une enquête ou cachiez quelque chose, je vous assure que vous pourriez finir sur la paille d’un cachot, Avril. »

 

Elle secoua la tête.

 

« Vous m’avez déjà sorti de prison en prenant des risques énormes et vous m’avez même emmené ici pour me cacher. Même que je vous ai trouvé mignon en peignoir et que je vous ai… »

 

Elle sembla soudain réaliser ce qu’elle venait de dire et rougit. A ce souvenir gênant, il se mit à rire doucement.

 

« J’aurais peut-être mieux fait de profiter de vos bonnes dispositions à mon égard ce soir là plutôt que de vous envoyer paître... Vous auriez fait quoi si je vous avais dit que je vous trouvais sexy quand vous portiez mon pyjama ? »

« Euh… C’est que… Vous m’avez trouvée sexy avec votre pyjama ?? »

 

Laurence hocha lentement la tête sans la quitter des yeux. Gênée, Avril commença à s’agiter dans son fauteuil.

 

« Vous vous fichez encore de moi, là, hein ?… »

« Bien sûr que je me fiche de vous… » Répondit Laurence, pince sans rire.

 

Il se leva et alla se servir un whisky qu’il descendit d’une traite.

 

« Vous avez d’autres questions, parce que j’aimerais vous parler de l’enquête sur laquelle je suis actuellement ? Ou plutôt celle sur laquelle j’étais… »

 

Et Laurence lui raconta l’affaire de la riche veuve et de son vol de tableaux bidon. Avril prit des notes très précises pour suivre son plan.

 

« Dites que vous avez des preuves, et ne citez pas vos sources. »

« Mais je n’en ai pas ! » Protesta Avril.

« Ce n’est pas ça qui vous empêchait de publier vos articles quand vous avanciez des théories fumantes ! »

 

Avril soupira.

 

« Quand les aurez-vous ? »

« Demain. Quand vous aurez publié votre chronicle, la veuve va forcément réagir et se trahir. Elle va nous conduire à son complice, et par là même, aux tableaux  »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Vous prenez les paris ? »

« Je ne sais même pas si Jourdeuil acceptera mon papier. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous arrivez à le convaincre d’habitude. »

« Oui, mais d’habitude, j’ai toute ma tête. »

« Vous y arriverez. »

 

Avril se leva et il la suivit jusqu’à la porte en prenant ses clés et sa veste au passage.

 

« Vous sortez ? »

« Je vous raccompagne. »

« Je peux rentrer toute seule ! » Protesta-t-elle, en pensant qu’on la prenait pour une infirme.

« Il est tard. Votre Robert doit se demander où vous êtes. »

 

En voiture, ils évoquèrent encore quelques souvenirs liés à la Facel Vega. Apparemment, Avril n’en voulait pas à Laurence de toutes les sales blagues qu’il lui avait faites en la laissant régulièrement sur le bord de la route ou en la forçant à rentrer à pieds. Même si elle avait mauvais caractère parfois, la rancune ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts.

 

Dix minutes plus tard, il s’arrêtait devant la porte de l’immeuble d’Avril.

 

« Merci, Laurence. Pour la conversation… et l’affaire. »

« Le plus tôt vous revenez au travail, le mieux ce sera pour vous. »

 

Avril le dévisagea et lui sourit doucement avec reconnaissance. Laurence lui sourit à son tour et ils restèrent tous les deux à s’observer jusqu’à ce que la jeune femme détourne le regard, gênée.

 

« Bon, j’y vais, j’ai du pain sur la planche… »

« Bonne nuit, Avril. »

 

Elle ouvrit la portière et se ravisa. En un quart de seconde, elle combla l’espace entre elle et lui, puis l’embrassa longuement sur la joue. C’était un baiser appuyé, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Quand elle se recula, il la regardait avec une interrogation clairement écrite sur le visage.

 

« Moi, je ne vous déteste pas... » Expliqua-t-elle simplement. « … Et je vous le montre. »

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

« Filez. » Se contenta-t-il de lui dire, avec tout le sérieux dont il fut capable.

 

Avril sortit, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, heureuse de son initiative. Laurence attendit qu’elle soit rentrée dans l’immeuble avant de repartir, et seulement à ce moment là, il se permit à son tour un sourire.

 

 

_A suivre…_

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alice s'enfonçait dans un océan de volupté. Des mains indéniablement masculines lui massaient le dos lentement. Loin de ses soucis, elle flottait dans une bulle hors du temps, où tout était parfait. Seules comptaient les larges paumes douces et fermes qui appliquaient le juste dosage de pression sur ses muscles. Chaque fois qu’il descendait, l’homme s'aventurait de façon coquine un peu plus bas sur ses reins. Alice finit par laisser échapper un soupir de bien être.

 

L'inconnu continua patiemment ses caresses sur un rythme idéal, conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle. Ses doigts effleuraient chaque courbe sensuellement, s'aventurant sur les flancs d’Alice, traçant un chemin brûlant et érotique. Alice finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieure, envahie par une boule de chaleur sensuelle qui naissait au creux de son ventre et ne résista pas à l’envie de s'étirer en serrant ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre.

 

Un rire familier se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'inconnu déposait de légers baisers sur l’épaule de la jeune femme tout en continuant à la masser. Cette fois, Alice ne put retenir un gémissement…

 

« Ta peau est tellement douce... » Murmura-t-il. « … On dirait de la soie… »

 

Il y avait une légère pointe d’émerveillement dans cette voix grave qu’Alice connaissait bien mais avait rarement l’occasion d’entendre de façon aussi cajoleuse.

 

« Continue, s’il-te-plaît… » Soupira-t-elle, bienheureuse.

 

Un rire gentiment moqueur se fit entendre, loin du sarcasme qui le teintait d’ordinaire.

 

« Tu aimes trop ça, Avril. »

 

Seul un hum d’appréciation lui répondit. L’homme poursuivit ses investigations en explorant lentement la nuque de la jeune femme avec ses lèvres. Sa barbe naissante déclencha une série de frissons involontaires chez Alice… Ce qu’il était en train de lui faire était tout bonnement divin. Du feu liquide circulait désormais dans ses veines et elle n’avait plus qu’une envie : que ça ne s’arrête jamais.

 

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux… » Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

« Toi… C’est toi que je veux. » Répondit-elle immédiatement.

 

Il y eut un long silence, puis l’homme se recula, en retirant ses mains du dos d’Alice. La rousse frissonna, sa peau brûlante exposée à la soudaine fraîcheur de l’air et faillit protester quand elle entendit :

 

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver, Avril. Jamais je ne m’abaisserai à coucher avec vous. »

 

Le commentaire fut acide, cinglant et humiliant. Alice redescendit immédiatement sur terre et associa enfin la voix mystérieuse avec le visage de son propriétaire… Laurence !

 

Avril sursauta violemment et poussa un cri de surprise. Le cœur battant, elle ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre de bonne et se redressa dans son lit, avant de réaliser qu’elle ne faisait que rêver !

 

Encore marquée par la vivacité du rêve, elle resta quelques secondes hébétée, regrettant presque de s’être réveillée, alors qu’elle était si bien, mais cela ne dura guère quand elle réalisa...

 

_Merde ! Je fantasme sur Laurence !_

 

Son premier réflexe fut de se traiter mentalement de folle et de se dire que ça faisait sans doute trop longtemps qu’elle n’était pas sortie avec un homme ! De là à souhaiter que ce soit Laurence ! Franchement, quelle idée tordue ! Elle n’était pas si désespérée que ça, tout de même ! Puis Avril se rappela tout à coup sa situation présente, son amnésie et son boulet d’ex-mari qui lui avait fait une proposition hallucinante la veille.

 

La colère monta à nouveau en elle à ce souvenir. Pour qui Robert la prenait-elle ? Elle mesurait désormais combien elle avait changé en trois années. Elle se sentait grandie, plus mûre, plus réfléchie aussi… même si ce dernier point restait encore à améliorer. Mais surtout, elle s’était battue pour qu’elle obtienne la reconnaissance professionnelle qu’elle méritait. Maintenant qu’elle avait sa carte de presse en poche et était reporter à part entière, ce n’était pas son crétin d’ex qui allait briser son élan avec sa chaîne de magasins de bricolage !

 

Alors qu’elle avait à peine dormi quatre heures, Avril se leva et se fit chauffer un café. Robert ne comprenait pas ce à quoi elle aspirait. Il s’imaginait qu’elle n’avait pas un vrai métier qui la faisait vivre décemment. Bon, elle ne roulait pas sur l’or, c’est vrai, mais pour rien au monde, elle n’était prête à renoncer, elle en avait trop bavé pour arriver là où elle se trouvait. Elle était fière de son parcours, de ce qu’elle avait obtenu en ne lâchant rien. Par dessus tout, elle était libre de faire ce qu’elle voulait, de vivre sa vie comme elle l’entendait, et ça, ça n’avait pas de prix.

 

Avril était parfaitement consciente de ce qu’elle valait. Il suffisait de voir à quel point ses collègues masculins étaient jaloux et ne lui faisaient pas de cadeaux. C’était un signe qui ne trompait pas, et Jourdeuil, en bon rédac’ chef, savait qu’elle dérangeait. Malgré ses défauts et son machisme primaire, il encourageait Avril et l’appuyait, tout en attisant les rivalités entre tous ses journalistes pour obtenir le meilleur d’eux-mêmes. La veille, quand elle était arrivée avec son article avant le lancement des rotatives, Jourdeuil avait accepté de bouleverser l’ordonnancement de l’édition, rien que pour elle.

 

C’était une sacrée marque de confiance et aussi la reconnaissance de son talent. D’aussi loin qu’elle s’en souvienne, Alice avait toujours aimé écrire. Sa prose était précise, dynamique et inspirée, son style, percutant et aérien. C’était sa passion et elle ne se voyait franchement pas faire d’autres métiers que celui de journaliste ou de romancière.

 

Quand elle avait soumis ses premiers chapitres à un éditeur parisien en visite à Lille, elle n’avait reçu que des louanges et une invitation à poursuivre. Cela aurait pu s’arrêter là, n’être qu’une hypocrisie polie, sauf que l’éditeur en question l’avait appelée pour savoir où elle en était. Elle avait mis les bouchées doubles pour achever le premier jet. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à faire les corrections et elle pourrait bientôt envoyer le manuscrit définitif.

 

Et Robert qui lui proposait de régresser et de redevenir sa petite bonniche ! Cette fois, elle lui avait bien remis les idées en place, à son Roro ! Il lui faudrait sans doute recommencer car le jeune homme avait la tête dure. Pas question une seule seconde qu'elle renonce à son rêve pour se retrouver à la tête d’une tribu vagissante et malodorante !

 

oooOOOooo

 

Plus tard dans la mâtinée, Avril planquait avec Laurence dans la Facel Vega, devant l’entrée du domicile de la veuve. Il était venu la chercher et ils n’avaient pas échangé trois mots. Face à l’imperturbable commissaire, Alice s’impatientait, remuait dans son siège et tâchait de rester calme.

 

« On va attendre longtemps comme ça ? » Avait-elle demandé au bout un moment.

« Le temps qu’il faudra. » Avait-il simplement répondu, image même de la patience et de la sérénité.

 

Alors ils attendaient en silence. Alice finit par sortir un livre de sa sacoche et décida d’en entreprendre sa lecture.

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous lisez ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Les Misérables. »

« Hugo… Impressionnant. »

 

Elle lui avait jeté un coup d’œil.

 

« Ben, quoi ? Il n’est jamais trop tard pour se cultiver ! »

 

Il avait levé une main en signe de conciliation et sourit.

 

« C’est tout à votre honneur. »

« Faut pas vous fier aux apparences, Laurence. C’est pas parce que je sors de l’orphelinat que je suis inculte ! J’ai mon certificat d’études, figurez-vous ! »

 

Il n’ajouta rien, se contentant de la dévisager avec une drôle d’expression sur le visage. Alice l’ignora et replongea dans sa lecture… pour s’apercevoir qu’elle était distraite par les mains que Laurence venaient de poser bien en évidence sur le volant, des mains larges aux longs doigts, sans callosités apparentes… manucurées ? Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers son rêve de la nuit passée et elle remua de façon inconfortable au souvenir de sensations bien réelles, engendrées par des actions totalement fictives. Son subconscient lui jouait des tours, et pourtant, en voyant ses mains, elle avait l’impression…

 

… Elle poussa un cri soudain qui fit sursauter Laurence. Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête vers elle et la foudroya du regard :

 

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’il vous prend de hurler comme ça ? Vous êtes malade ? »

« Rien… Rien… Désolée… Je viens de me rappeler un truc… »

 

Elle parut embarrassée et se tut, le regard fuyant. _Seigneur… Il l’avait…_

 

« Et vous réagissez comme ça à chaque fois que vous vous souvenez d’un événement ? »

 

Il la regarda avec colère et suspicion. Devait-il creuser la question ou en rester là ? Ce fut plus fort que lui.

 

« C’est quoi, ce souvenir ? »

« Euh… Chez Styles. La mort de Confucius… »

« Confucius ? »

 

Laurence la dévisagea sans comprendre.

 

« Le chat ! »

« Le chat !?... » Il secoua la tête, agacé. « … Avril, ce n’était qu’un chat ! »

« Je m’étais attachée à lui ! Mais vous, évidemment, ça vous dépasse ! J’ai eu du chagrin, moi !...»

 

Laurence inspira et expira profondément.

 

« Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit vous qui eussiez bu la strychnine peut-être ? Soyez heureuse que ce soit le chat qui ait été empoisonné... Quoique, à la réflexion… »

 

Avril secoua la tête devant le ton sarcastique. En réalité, elle était soulagée. Il avait gobé son explication bidon. Elle continua tout de même à jouer le jeu.

 

« Vous êtes un monstre, peut-être même un psychopathe déguisé en flic ! »

 

Laurence lui adressa un sourire inquiétant.

 

« Qui sait, hein ? Peut-être qu’un jour, on vous retrouvera éparpillée dans tout Lille, façon jeu de pistes ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment tordu, Laurence. »

 

Il se moqua d’elle, mais c’était un rire dénué de toute malice, empreint même de camaraderie, et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son tour devant la manifestation de son humour noir.

 

Pendant qu’il reprenait son sérieux et se concentrait à nouveau sur la surveillance de la maison, Avril pensa à la scène dont elle venait de se rappeler. Laurence l’avait réellement massée chez Styles et elle ne s’en était même pas rendu compte ! Cela avait été divin jusqu’à ce qu’il la ramène sur terre en l’interpellant brutalement ! Ainsi, son subconscient n’avait fait que de lui transmettre une information réelle. C’était intéressant. A l’avenir, elle devrait être plus à l’écoute de ses rêves.

 

« Avril ! »

 

Alice revint à la réalité et regarda dans la direction que Laurence indiquait. Une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années, bien habillée, venait de sortir de la maison et marchait vers un taxi qui l’attendait. Le policier démarra et engagea sa voiture derrière le véhicule. La filature commença.

 

Ils roulèrent longtemps et sortirent de l’agglomération lilloise le long du canal de la Deûle. Laurence laissa de la distance. Le taxi s’arrêta enfin à un embarcadère. La femme en descendit et le taxi repartit, pendant que la veuve montait à bord d’une péniche amarrée le long du quai. Un homme l’accueillit, puis l’entraîna à l’intérieur.

 

Laurence et Avril n’avait rien perdu du bref échange que les deux suspects avaient eu. Le commissaire avait sorti ses jumelles et avait observé l’homme dont le visage lui rappelait quelqu’un.

 

« J’ai déjà vu ce type quelque part… »

« Où ? »

 

Il secoua la tête.

 

« Je ne sais pas… Allez, on y va. »

« Sur la péniche ? Vous êtes sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? »

« Il n’y a qu’une façon de les confronter, c’est de les prendre en flagrant délit avec les toiles. »

« Vous êtes armé, Laurence ? »

 

Le policier ne daigna pas répondre et sortit de la voiture. Alice hésita.

 

« Alors, Avril, c’est pour aujourd’hui ou pour demain ? »

« Vous êtes dingue, vous savez ? »

 

Ils marchèrent ensemble le long du quai, s’engagèrent sur la passerelle, puis pénétrèrent dans la péniche déserte. Il n’y avait aucun son, hormis…

 

« C’est quoi ce bruit ? » Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

« Mes dents… Mes dents qui grincent. »

« Quoi ?? »

 

Laurence se tourna vers la jeune femme qui semblait totalement effrayée. Jamais il ne l’avait vue dans un état pareil.

 

« Laurence, je sais pas ce que j’ai, je suis morte de trouille… C’est la première fois que ça m’arrive ! »

 

Le commissaire vit la panique dans les yeux d’Avril et se saisit vivement de ses poignets. Il aurait dû s’en douter. La jeune femme avait subi un choc post-traumatique après son agression et maintenant, elle était sur le point de craquer. Ce n’était pas le moment qu’elle le lâche. Calmement, il lui parla :

 

« Ok, écoutez-moi bien. Inspirez et expirez profondément. Faites exactement comme moi, ça va passer. Inspirez… Expirez… Doucement… On recommence… »

 

Alice se cala sur lui et suivit ses indications, se remettant entièrement à son sang froid. Peu à peu, elle reprit le contrôle de ses nerfs et retrouva de la lucidité.

 

« Ça va mieux ? »

 

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

 

« Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, Avril… »

 

Alice ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’elle s’était accrochée à lui comme à une bouée. Elle s’écarta de lui.

 

« Pardon… Je… »

« C’est bon. Maintenant, plus un bruit, compris ? »

« Ok. »

 

Laurence avança dans un sas, puis passa dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu’il prit un énorme coup sur la tête. Il s’effondra au sol, inconscient.

 

Avril hurla et tenta de reculer mais un sac de toile lui recouvrit la tête immédiatement, pendant qu’elle était ceinturée. Paniquée, elle se mit à se débattre pour échapper à ses assaillants. En vain. Elle fut maîtrisée et balancée au sol sans trop de ménagements, puis ligotée en deux temps, trois mouvements.

 

Aveugle, elle tâcha d’écouter. Il y eut encore des bruits autour d’elle mais aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Une porte fut refermée et elle entendit clairement une clé tourner dans la serrure, puis plus rien.

 

« Laurence ?... Laurence ? Vous êtes là ? »

 

Seul le silence lui répondit. Alice commença à désespérer et gémit en se mordant les lèvres. L’angoisse la submergea. Et si Laurence était mort ?... Et si personne ne venait à leur secours ? Marlène donnerait l'alerte, mais il faudrait du temps pour les retrouver, surtout si la péniche se déplaçait. Avril appela Laurence encore et encore, et elle commença à frissonner dans la fraîcheur de la pièce.

 

« Laurence ! Laurence !! Ne me laissez pas ! Me laissez pas toute seule ! »

 

Il n’y eu aucune réponse. Avril éclata en sanglot. Un grognement finit par s’élever qu’elle n’entendit pas.

 

Laurence sortit de sa torpeur avec un mal de tête conséquent. Il se frotta le crâne à l’endroit où son assaillant l’avait frappé de façon traître. Puis il entendit les pleurs. Il parvint à s’asseoir en chassant son vertige.

 

« Avril ? »

« Laurence ? Dieu soit loué, vous êtes vivant !… »

 

Dans le noir, Laurence s’approcha de la source des pleurs. La jeune femme avait dû avoir très peur pour réagir de façon aussi violente. Il la toucha et elle sursauta brusquement en poussant un cri.

 

« C’est moi, Avril... Vous êtes blessée ? »

« Non... Non, je suis attachée. »

 

Avril sentit des mains la palper, saisir les cordes et tirer dessus pour éprouver leur solidité. Laurence s'approcha d'elle et continua ses explorations.

 

« Vous, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A part un copieux mal de crâne, je peux m'estimer heureux... Bon sang ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. »

« Pour ça, oui, vous avez bien merdé. »

« Oh, ça va ! C’est de votre faute. Si vous n'aviez pas paniqué et rameuté toute la péniche, on n'en serait pas là !… » Il émit une protestation rageuse. « Je n'y arrive pas dans le noir ! »

 

Laurence s’écarta d'elle.

 

« Laurence ? Vous me laissez pas toute seule, hein ? »

« On a peur du noir, Avril ? » Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

« Non. Vous faites quoi ? »

« Je cherche un interrupteur. »

 

Avril écouta. Il fouilla pendant de longues secondes, trébucha en jurant, reprit ses recherches pour finalement enfin allumer la lumière. Malgré le sac de toile, Avril ferma les yeux, éblouie par la soudaine clarté. Laurence revint s’agenouiller à côté d’elle et lui enleva la toile de jute sur sa tête. Alice cligna des yeux  devant la poussière soulevée et découvrit peu à peu son environnement, pendant que Laurence la détachait.

 

C’était une petite pièce de stockage de produits frais, une sorte de chambre froide totalement fermée, avec pour seule ouverture la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Laurence essaya de l’ouvrir, mais en vain. Elle était fermée de l’extérieur. Pendant quelques minutes, il chercha un outil pour faire levier mais il n’y avait rien qui fasse l’affaire. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, il opta pour la solution la plus évidente.

 

« Hé ho !!  Il y a quelqu’un ? » Cria le policier.

 

Le son de sa voix lui parut étrangement assourdi. Il écouta, puis appela à nouveau. Au bout d’un moment sans réponse, il vint s’asseoir sur un fût de bière à côté d’Avril.

 

« Il n’y a personne sur cette péniche. »

« Comment vous savez ça ? »

« C’est un bateau en bois et les sons sont amplifiés sur l’eau. Nous nous trouvons au niveau de la cale. Au moindre bruit, tout s’entend. »

« Elle est abandonnée ? »

« Non, mais son propriétaire n’est pas là. Je dirais que la veuve et son complice ont profité de son absence pour nous attirer ici et se débarrasser de nous. »

« Qu'est-ce qu’on va devenir ? »

 

Laurence regarda autour de lui et montra les victuailles en haussant les épaules.

 

« Nous avons de quoi manger et boire. Nous devrions survivre, sauf si je vous étrangle avant qu'on vienne nous sortir de là. »

« Ha-ha-ha, mais on va pas attendre les bras croisés sans rien faire ! » Avril se mit debout et commença à arpenter le petit local. « En plus, il fait un froid de canard dans ce trou à rats ! »

 

Laurence avisa un vieux plaid, plié sur une étagère et le lui montra. Avril s'en empara. Il n'était pas de première jeunesse, était d'une propreté douteuse, mais il ferait provisoirement l'affaire.

 

« Vous voulez partager ? »

 

Laurence fit la grimace. Avril mit le plaid sur ses épaules en le serrant contre elle. Il ne sentait pas bon mais la jeune femme eut bientôt un peu plus chaud. _Tant pis pour lui, après tout._

 

« C’est la couverture du cheval de halage. Elle est certainement pleine de puces. » Remarqua Laurence.

 

Avril regarda suspicieusement le plaid et vit la lueur ironique dans les yeux de Laurence.

 

« Je m'en fous. Vous changerez d’avis quand vous commencerez à avoir froid. »

« Je n’ai jamais froid. »

 

Avril leva brièvement les bras en l’air avant de les laisser retomber.

 

« Vous mangez pas, vous dormez pas, vous n’avez pas froid... Rappelez-moi, elle se trouve où votre planète déjà ? »

« Chez mon oncle Angus. »

 

Avril fronça les sourcils.

 

« Engueusse ? C’est un nom, ça ? »

« An-gus. »

« C’est ce que j’ai dit ! C’est qui, votre oncle ? »

 

Laurence soupira, regrettant déjà d’en avoir trop dit.

 

« C’était un fermier écossais. A l’âge de dix ans, j’ai passé l’été dans les Highlands avec son troupeau de moutons. Je dormais à la belle étoile, mais la température la nuit ne dépassait pas les huit degrés… quand il ne pleuvait pas. »

« Tout ça pour me dire que, malgré votre milieu bourge, vous avez été élevé à la dure et que quelques degrés au dessus de zéro, ça vous effraie pas… Votre père, il faisait quoi ? »

 

Le visage de Laurence se ferma d’un coup et il ne répondit pas. Il fouilla dans une des caisses pour en extraire une pomme qu’il essuya sur sa manche avant de croquer dedans.

 

« Toute la nourriture stockée est fraîche, preuve qu'un marinier vit ici. Il va bientôt rentrer. Nous verrons s'il est disposé à nous laisser sortir. »

« Vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question. Il faisait quoi, votre père ? »

 

Il lui fit un rictus, genre ‘je n’ai pas envie de répondre’ et resta muet comme une tombe.

 

« Ok, je sens que les prochaines heures vont être une partie de plaisir... » Se contenta-t-elle de dire, désappointée.

 

Avril se mit à bouder, en décidant de ne plus prononcer une parole, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Laurence. Pendant de longues minutes, il compléta son inventaire des lieux dans l’espoir de trouver un outil. Au plafond, l’ampoule poussiéreuse commença à grésiller et la lumière se mit à s’éteindre par intermittence. Alice resserra la couverture autour d’elle et se mit à trembler involontairement. Ce n’était pas tant le froid que la peur qui la rongeait, associée à un sentiment de claustrophobie qu’elle sentait monter en elle et qui menaçait de la submerger.

 

L‘homme à ses côtés avait le visage fermé et ne trahissait aucun sentiment. En toutes circonstances, Laurence conservait son calme. Avril le haïssait pour cela. Surtout à cet instant où il présentait un tel contraste avec ce qu’elle ressentait.

 

 _Personne ne sait que nous sommes là_ , pensa-t-elle tout à coup. _On va mourir tous les deux dans ce trou à rats._

 

Elle éprouva une soudaine angoisse. Les tremblements se firent plus intenses et ses dents se mirent à claquer.

 

« Respirez profondément, Avril, je n’ai pas envie de vous voir céder à une crise de panique... » Dit-il enfin, sans même la regarder.

« Plus facile à dire qu’à faire… Et s’ils revenaient pour nous tuer ? »

« Il n’est pas dans leurs intérêts d’avoir du sang sur les mains. A l’heure qu’il est, ils ont dû déplacer les toiles. Tant que nous sommes enfermés ici et que les tableaux sont introuvables, je n’ai aucune preuve de l’escroquerie et ils peuvent continuer à nous promener en bateau. »

« C’est sûr, une croisière, c’est ce qui risque d’arriver si on reste là à rien faire… »

 

Son commentaire n’arracha même pas un sourire chez Laurence. Alice se leva soudain et explosa.

 

« Enfin ! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis morte de trouille ? Que je n’en peux plus d’être enfermée ici ? En plus, avec vous ! Et vous ne faites rien, vous ne bougez pas… »

 

Laurence nota qu'elle ne souhaitait pas plus que lui être là à ses côtés. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir blessé par son rejet.

 

« Avril, pour l’amour du ciel, fermez-la et calmez-vous... »

« Et pourquoi je me calmerai ? Ça ne m’apporte rien de me calmer ! J’ai envie de hurler et de faire du bruit pour qu’on nous retrouve ! »

« Personne ne nous entendra. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous avez à peine essayé ! Non, bien sûr, ce n’est pas votre genre… »

 

Alice se leva d’un bond et frappa la porte des deux poings en hurlant. La jeune femme y mit toute sa frustration et sa rage. Elle cria, vociféra, implora de l’aide et donna même des coups de pieds dans le battant. Sans aucun résultat.

 

Agacé par son comportement, Laurence lui prit les poignets et l’empêcha de continuer à frapper la porte. Alice se retourna et avec un hoquet de désespoir, passa brièvement ses nerfs sur la poitrine du commissaire qui la laissa faire. Enfin, à bout de forces, elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Laurence. _Cela devait finir par arriver_ , pensa-t-il avec fatalisme.

 

Au bout d'un moment, excédé par cette exacerbation de sensibilité féminine qui durait trop longtemps, Laurence sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

 

« Avril, cessez vos jérémiades ou je vous bâillonne… »

« On va mourir… » Hoqueta t’elle entre deux sanglots. « Personne… ne va… nous trouver… »

« Taisez-vous… »

« On est fichu… »

« Maintenant, ça suffit ! Vous vous calmez. »

« Je veux pas mourir… »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, ok ? »

 

Laurence mit tant de conviction dans ses quelques mots qu’elle releva la tête et le regarda, indécise. Il répéta sa phrase.

 

« C’est vrai ? » finit par dire Alice d’une petite voix.

 

Laurence soupira, agacé. « Non ! J’aurai enfin la satisfaction d’être débarrassé de vous… »

 

Quand il vit qu’elle se renfrognait et que les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux, il posa la main sur la joue d’Avril avant qu’elle ne recommence à pleurer :

 

« Alice, au pays des crédules… Vous êtes vraiment la reine des pommes depuis que vous avez pris un coup sur la tête ! »

 

Avril en resta abasourdie car, pour une fois, le geste était gentiment ironique et il l’avait appelée par son prénom. Il se rendit compte immédiatement du ton affectueux qu’il avait employé et retira sa main.

 

« Fermez la bouche, Avril… » Dit-il d’un ton redevenu cassant. «… Vous ressemblez à une carpe. »

« Vous tenez quand même un petit peu à moi… »

 

Gêné, Laurence tenta de la repousser, mais elle s’accrocha à son bras.

 

« Lâchez-moi, Avril… »

« Ah non ! Ce serait trop facile… Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça ! »

 

Laurence la fusilla du regard.

 

« Avril, ça suffit ! Je vous préviens… »

« Quoi ? Vous allez encore m’arrêter ?... Aïe ! »

 

Laurence lui avait fait une clé de bras et Avril se retrouva à genoux sur le plancher. Il l'avait immédiatement lâchée. Confondu par son geste, il tourna le dos à la jeune femme, puis passa la main sur son visage, visiblement secoué. Aussi soudainement, il fit volte face, se baissa et l’aida à se relever.

 

« Jamais je n’ai levé la main sur une femme, mais vous, vous avez le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds… À cause de vous, je pourrai bien commettre un crime… »

 

Alice épousseta ses vêtements et tenta de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Il se passa quelques minutes inconfortables, pendant lesquelles aucun des deux ne voulut se regarder. La crise était passée mais elle avait laissé des traces. Alice s’isola et s'enroula dans la couverture.

 

Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant un long moment. Laurence mourrait d’envie de lui faire des excuses mais sa fierté l’en empêchait. Il était dans une impasse. Comment ne pas perdre la face devant elle ? Et comment se faire pardonner sa conduite inqualifiable, dont lui-même avait honte ? Il l’observa à la dérobée. Evidemment qu’il l’avait blessée, qu’est-ce qu’il croyait ! Ce fut le silence farouche de la jeune journaliste qui fit pencher la balance en sa faveur.

 

« Je suis désolé, Avril. Jamais je n’aurai dû vous traiter de cette façon. Je me suis comporté de manière indigne. C’est impardonnable. »

 

Avril nota à peine qu’il était en train de lui faire des excuses, mais elle accepta de croiser son regard, clairement dans l’expectative. Elle connaissait ce visage coupable et contrit, mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d’être aussi naïve et de pardonner aussi facilement.

 

Gravement, elle lui dit :

 

« Il faut qu’on parle, vous et moi. »

« A quel sujet ? »

 

Avril remarqua qu’il s’était figé, clairement sur la défensive. Cette attitude ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

 

« Vous êtes tellement odieux avec moi… »

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

« Ce n’est pas pire que d’habitude… »

« Si justement ! J’ai l’impression que je vous ai fait quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi. Alors, dites moi ce que vous me reprochez, comme ça l’abcès sera crevé... »

« Vous vous faites des idées, Avril… »

 

Alice secoua la tête.

 

« Non. Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose… Je le sens. »

« Je ne vous cache rien. Collez vous ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

 

Laurence serra la mâchoire. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment qu’elle découvre la vérité. Dans ce réduit, ils allaient s’étriper.

 

« Il n’y a aucune raison d'agir de la sorte, à moins que… » Le visage d’Alice s’éclaira soudain comme si elle avait fait le lien. « C’est ça, j’ai trouvé… Vous êtes simplement jaloux ! »

 

Laurence secoua la tête et éclata de rire. _Où était-elle allée chercher ça ?_

 

« Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? » Ricana-t-il. « … De votre bonne fortune ? »

« De qui plutôt. Votre comportement à mon égard, c’est à cause de Robert ! C’est la seule explication. »

« Moi, je suis jaloux de votre Robert ?!... » L'hilarité de Laurence atteignit des sommets. « ... Le coup que vous avez pris sur la tête a dû endommager le seul neurone qui vous restait... »

« Robert m’a dit que vous étiez passé chez moi et que vous étiez préoccupé, distrait même. Vous ne sembliez pas enchanté à la perspective de me voir partir. »

« Mais pas du tout ! Vous pouvez partir en Papouasie si ça vous chante, je m'en contrefiche. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que vous étiez venu me dire alors ?

 

Il tenta de retrouver la raison de sa visite.

 

« Je venais juste prendre des nouvelles… »

« Mouais. »

 

Avril le dévisagea intensément, dubitative.

 

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour savoir si je me souvenais d'un événement... disons troublant ? Ou fâcheux ? »

 

Laurence sentit un frisson glacial descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Clairement, il déglutit en sentant une boule dans la gorge.

 

« Qu'est-ce-que vous entendez par là ? »

« Vous allez sans doute me dire que j'ai rêvé, mais je me rappelle très bien que vous m'avez embrassée et que nous avons dansé ensemble. Vous confirmez ? »

 

Laurence sembla mal à l’aise. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et protesta.

 

« Absolument pas ! Vous délirez. Ils vous ont donné quoi à l'hôpital ? Du L.S.D. ? »

 

Alice s'approcha de lui jusqu’à le toucher, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

 

« Non, non, il n'y a pas d'erreur. C'était bien vous. Vous portiez cette eau de toilette ce soir là. Je l'ai suffisamment sentie pour m'en souvenir. Alors, vous niez toujours les faits ? »

 

Laurence parut décontenancé.

 

« Ça ne prouve rien. Rien du tout ! »

« Vous savez bien que c'est inutile. Tôt ou tard, je vais me rappeler. Il vaudrait mieux me le dire maintenant. »

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Pourquoi m'avez vous embrassé ? »

« Et bien… Pour faire diversion. Nous étions sous couvertures pour une enquête. »

 

Avril le dévisagea comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

 

« Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous feriez autant preuve d’ingéniosité… Quelle créativité, Laurence, ça me troue le… »

« Avril ! N’allez surtout pas vous imaginer qu’il y a quelque chose de romantique entre nous... Vous n’êtes absolument pas du tout mon genre. »

« Et ? »

« Et… et nous… Vous… nous avions bu... un peu trop… nous nous sommes laissés… emporter… et puis d'abord, c'est vous qui m'avez embrassé en premier. »

« Moi ?? » S’exclama Alice, interloquée. « Mais vous n'êtes pas mon genre non plus !! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?? »

 

Une clé tourna soudain dans la serrure et ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la porte qui s’ouvrit. Un vieil homme en salopette bleue avec une casquette de marin les regarda, étonné de les trouver là.

 

« Crévindiou !! Mais qu’est-ce que vous fichez tous les deux dans ma réserve ?? M’en va appeler les flics ! Ça va chauffer pour vos matricules, mes gaillards ! »

« Merci, mon brave, mais la police, c’est moi… »

 

Laurence sortit sa carte et la montra au vieux marinier, qui la regarda avec suspicion.

 

« Votre péniche a été le siège d’un trafic d’art. Je vais vous demander de ne pas quitter le navire et de ne toucher à rien jusqu’à... »

« Sortez de chez moi, espèce de voyou !! Z’avez pas honte ? Allez faire vos cochonneries avec la jeune dame ailleurs !! »

 

Avril leva un sourcil, perplexe.

 

« Dites donc, vous !… » Commença Laurence.

« Attendez que j’aille chercher ma pétoire !… »

 

Le marinier sortit pour joindre le geste à la parole.

 

« Avril !... On déguerpit d’ici… Tout de suite ! »

 

La journaliste ne se fit pas prier et suivit Laurence. Ils se hâtèrent de quitter la péniche. Il était temps. Le marinier était allé chercher son arme dans sa cabine et remonté sur le pont, les mettait en joue.

 

« Merde ! Le vieux va nous tirer dessus ! » S’écria Alice, qui se mit à courir, imité par Laurence.

 

Ils parvinrent à la voiture sans encombre. Laurence s’installa au volant et démarra promptement. Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, tendus. Alice relâcha enfin la pression et souffla, soulagée. Laurence secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

 

« Pas commode, le bonhomme… »

 

Avril pouffa soudain.

 

« Vous auriez vu votre tête, Laurence, quand il vous a traité de voyou ! »

« Et vous la vôtre, quand il est sorti avec son fusil ! »

 

Ils s’esclaffèrent tous les deux comme deux gamins, fiers de leurs bêtises.

 

« Il s’en est fallu de peu pour qu’on finisse en prison… Qu’est-ce que j’aurai raconté à Tricard ? »

« Rien d’autre que la vérité... » Répondit la journaliste, qui reprit après quelques secondes de silence. « … Merci, Laurence, une chose est sûre : je me souviendrai de cette enquête... »

 

 

_A suivre…_

_Je suis désolée de publier aussi tardivement. J’écris quand je peux. Entre le travail et la famille, c’est parfois compliqué. J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire la suite !_


	7. Chapter 7

La suite du voyage se fit plus calmement, à tel point que l’atmosphère se chargea de tensions silencieuses. Chacun ruminait les derniers évènements dans son coin et n’osait prendre la parole pour orienter la conversation sur un terrain plus personnel et épineux.

 

Avisant une écluse, Laurence arrêta la voiture et en descendit, suivi par une Avril curieuse.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on vient faire là ? »

« Je dois téléphoner à Tricard pour lui demander d’envoyer des policiers à la péniche. »

« Comment vous allez expliquer au Divisionnaire que nous étions là-bas alors que l’enquête vous a été retirée ? Et j’y pense : vous n’aviez pas de mandat ! »

« J’en fais mon affaire… Ah ! Avril, restez donc un moment dehors... »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Vous sentez encore l’écurie, ça empeste dans la voiture. »

 

Avril serra les dents et les poings, pendant que Laurence allait frapper à la porte de la maison de l’éclusier. Ce dernier vint ouvrir presqu’immédiatement.

 

« Bonjour, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Commissaire Laurence. Je pourrais utiliser votre téléphone ? »

« Bien sûr. »

 

L’homme s’effaça pour lui montrer l’appareil dans le vestibule et aperçut Avril en retrait qu’il déshabilla littéralement du regard. Encore vexée, la rousse soutint le regard intéressé de l’éclusier qui se dit là qu’il tenait sa chance d’aller aborder la belle…

 

Derrière les carreaux, bien qu'au téléphone avec son chef qui lui passait un savon pour la forme, Laurence était aux premières loges et comprit au langage corporel d’Avril ce qui était en train de se passer…

 

Quand le commissaire ressortit, il rejoignit la jeune femme et l’éclusier, un sourire en coin. La journaliste se retenait visiblement pour ne pas étrangler le joli cœur trop entreprenant...

 

« Merci… Dites-moi, vous connaissez un certain Mathieu Lanvin ? »

« Oui, c’est le directeur d’exploitation du Canal. » répondit l’éclusier.

« Il est venu vous voir récemment ? »

« Lui ? Vous plaisantez ! Il envoie toujours ses larbins. »

« Merci pour votre aide… Avril, arrêtez de compter fleurette à monsieur, on repart. »

 

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Laurence lui avait déjà tourné le dos et marchait vers la Facel Vega. Elle le suivit jusqu’à la voiture et le foudroya du regard avant qu’il ne s’installe.

 

« Non, mais, c’est lui qui m’a branché, hein ! N’allez surtout pas vous imaginer… »

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez, Avril. »

 

Avec un sourire moqueur, il démarra et repartit vers Lille. Alice rumina un moment avant de laisser tomber.

 

« C’est qui ce Mathieu Lanvin ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Le fils du préfet. »

« Quel rapport avec notre affaire ? »

« C’est lui le complice de la veuve. Je l’ai remis.»

« Ah, ok !... Le hic, c’est que nous les avons perdus tous les deux. »

« Non, je sais où les trouver. »

« Où ça ? »

« J’ai ma petite idée sur la question. Une théorie, Avril ? »

« Au port autonome, là où il travaille ? »

« Plutôt chez lui. Il doit se sentir en sécurité, débarrassé de moi. C'est maintenant que nos deux escrocs vont faire une erreur. »

« Moi, ce qui me chiffonne, c’est le mobile. Pourquoi Lanvin ferait-il ça ? »

« Hélène Darteuil, la veuve, est encore une très belle femme. Lanvin et elle sont sans doute amants mais elle a besoin d’argent. Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’ils ont monté cette combine ensemble. Elle fait disparaître les toiles, puis fait jouer ses relations pour trouver un commissaire complaisant qui va classer l’affaire sans suite. Enfin, elle arnaque les assurances et récupère la valeur des œuvres contre un chèque généreux. Peut-être même va-t-elle se débarrasser des peintures en les revendant prochainement à un collectionneur privé ? Bref, elle gagne sur tous les tableaux. »

 

Avril ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

 

« Oui, sauf que vous êtes tout, sauf complaisant. »

« Je ne fais jamais de concessions. »

« Ça, j’avais remarqué… Comment on va le coincer? »

« Comment _je_ vais le coincer, Avril… Vous, vous allez sagement rentrer chez vous et vous occuper des magasins de bricolage de votre Robert. »

« Mais sûrement pas ! Je ne vous lâche pas d'une semelle ! »

« Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui vous est arrivé il y a trois semaines ? Le temps que vous avez passé à l’hôpital ? Vos pertes de mémoire ? Votre état émotionnel instable ? Vous êtes crevée ! Je ne veux pas avoir à vous materner si vous me claquez entre les doigts en plein milieu d’une arrestation ! »

 

Avril s’apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Laurence leva une main autoritaire.

 

« NON ! Si vous intervenez d’une quelconque manière que ce soit, je vous jure que je vous coffre pour ingérence ! Je suis sérieux. Je vous chargerai tellement, Avril, que le juge d’instruction vous inculpera. Et vous n’êtes pas prête de sortir… »

« C’est de l’abus de pouvoir ! »

« Je le fais dans _votre_ intérêt… Si vous êtes sage, je vous promets que vous aurez l’exclusivité de mon interview. »

« Sauf si vous vous plantez ! Vous risquez gros dans cette affaire, vous savez ? »

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

« Rien. Je publierai juste votre photo et votre biographie dans la rubrique nécrologique quand le préfet vous fera muter à Cayenne. »

« J’ai l’habitude d’atterrir dans les coins les plus pourris de France. »

« Vous ne vous en relèverez pas cette fois. »

 

Laurence haussa les épaules, sortit une cigarette et chercha son briquet.

 

« _‘C’est un homme sage celui qui ne regrette pas ce qu’il n’a pas, mais se réjouit de ce qu’il possède’_. »

 

Alice le regarda sans comprendre.

 

« Epictète, Avril !... Où est passé ce fichu briquet ? Vous n’auriez pas des allumettes par hasard ? »

« Non, je ne fume pas. Je n’ai pas tous les vices. »

« Si vous voulez savoir, c’est le seul que je m’autorise. »

« Que votre vie est triste, Commissaire. »

 

Devant son ton inhabituellement sarcastique, Laurence lui jeta un coup d’œil acéré.

 

« Sûrement pas. Avec vous, j’ai eu assez de mésaventures pour en remplir une dizaine. »

« Allez, Laurence, avouez que sans moi, vous vous ennuieriez à mourir sur les enquêtes. »

« Je ne poursuis pas des assassins parce que ça m’amuse, Avril. Je les arrête pour les envoyer à la guillotine… Vous avez déjà assisté à une exécution capitale ? »

 

Avril ne supportait pas la vue du sang, alors rien qu’à l’idée de voir ça... Elle blêmit et frissonna.

 

« C’est ce qu’il me semblait... Quand vous en aurez vu une, vous aurez moins le cœur à rire, je vous le garantis. »

 

Avril baissa la tête et se tut. Le silence s’installa.

 

« La vérité, c’est que nous sommes trop différents, vous et moi. » Reprit Laurence.

« Et alors ? Mises à part nos fréquentes prises de bec, nous formons une bonne équipe, non ? Nous pourrions nous entendre si vous… »

 

Laurence tourna la tête vers elle.

 

« Avril, vous savez que c’est impossible. »

« Qu’est-ce qui est impossible ? »

« Là où vous aimeriez m’entraîner… Une relation, qu’elle qu’en soit sa nature, repose sur autre chose qu’une simple fascination. »

 

Alice cligna des yeux, surprise par sa brusque franchise.

 

« Parce que je vous _fascine_ ? »

« Au sens académique du terme, oui. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Je vous observe. Je vous étudie parce que vous êtes un spécimen féminin non conventionnel. Vous êtes courageuse, déterminée à vouloir être une femme libre, à vous assumer seule. Tout cela va à l’encontre de l’éducation que j’ai reçue et du milieu social auquel j’appartiens. »

« Je rêve ou vous venez de me faire des compliments ? »

« Vous rêvez… Pour moi, vous êtes un challenge, Avril. Vous bousculez mes convictions et vous mettez en avant vos arguments, aussi farfelus soient-ils. Vous apportez un autre point de vue sur mes enquêtes et c’est uniquement pour cela que je vous tolère. »

« Seulement ? » demanda-t-elle déçue.

« Et aussi, parce que vous êtes une cible facile à cause de vos maladresses et de vos gaffes. »

« Ça, j’avais compris. Vous ne perdez jamais l’occasion de m’humilier. »

« C’est toujours un plaisir. Surtout restez comme vous êtes. »

 

Alice inspira, décida de laisser tomber et eut un petit sourire.

 

« Vous vous souvenez de la fois où vous m’avez arrêté après l’assassinat de Georges Leroy ? J’en rigole maintenant mais j’étais vraiment furieuse contre vous. »

« Tout était de votre faute, vous êtes tellement exaspérante. »

« Non mais, attendez un peu… »

 

Laurence fit un geste pour la calmer.

 

« Vous voyez, Avril ? C’est épidermique entre nous. Nous ne sommes jamais sur la même longueur d’onde. »

 

Cette fois, Avril baissa la tête et ravala sa déception du mieux qu’elle put.

 

« C’est sans espoir, alors ? Nous sommes condamnés à nous sauter à la gorge chaque fois que l’un de nous déplaît à l’autre ? C’est complètement absurde ! »

 

Laurence s’abstint de tout commentaire. Alice secoua la tête, dépitée.

 

« Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas essayer de… ? »

« Non. »

« On a vous déjà dit que vous étiez psychorigide ? »

« De nombreuses fois, et j’en suis fier. »

« Ça dépasse l’entendement… » Alice se détourna de lui, visiblement fâchée. « … Vous voyez que je prends sur moi, là ? »

« C’est admirable, bravo... » Il lui sourit suavement. « … Et tellement plus reposant… »

 

Alice respira un grand coup. La colère bouillonnait tellement en elle qu’elle allait lui sauter au visage si elle ne se retenait pas… Elle prit un moment pour faire retomber le soufflé, et se sentit soudain très lasse.

 

« Laurence, pourquoi vous m’avez embrassée alors, si on ne s’entend pas ? »

 

Le policier tressaillit. C’était la seconde fois qu'elle posait la question et il n'avait pas davantage d'explication à fournir. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

 

« Pourquoi vous l’avez fait, vous ? » Rétorqua-t-il.

 

Avril ne put s’empêcher de glousser amèrement.

 

« Si aucun de nous ne veut répondre, on ne va pas être plus avancé. »

« Cela prouve simplement que nous sommes incapable de donner une explication logique à un geste totalement irrationnel… » Il soupira. « … On avait trop bu, Avril ! On a fait n’importe quoi ! »

 

Laurence secoua la tête et poursuivit :

 

« D’ailleurs, toute cette soirée était une monumentale erreur. On n’a pas réfléchi et on s’est retrouvé dans une situation… qui nous a échappée. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous entendez par ‘ _échappée_ ’ ? »

 

A entendre sa question, elle ne se souvenait pas (encore) de la deuxième partie de la nuit…

 

« Rien, rien… Ecoutez, ce n’est pas un sujet que j’ai envie d'élaborer. Je vais vous déposer chez vous. Notre petite escapade vous a fatiguée et vous allez vous reposer. »

« Laurence, vous me cachez à nouveau des trucs. »

 

Le policier eut un rire amer et voulut donner le change.

 

« Mais non… »

« Vous me le diriez si quelque chose s’était produit, hein ? »

« Franchement, vous feriez mieux de ne plus y penser. »

 

Avril l’observa, perplexe. Son intuition lui criait qu’il mentait mais il avait raison sur un point : elle était nerveusement épuisée et n'était pas en état de poursuivre une joute verbale avec lui. Elle se cala dans son siège et laissa son esprit vagabonder au fil du paysage qui défilait. Elle ferma bientôt les yeux…

 

Au bout d’un moment, surpris par le silence qui régnait dans l’habitacle, Laurence tourna la tête vers elle et s'aperçut qu'Avril s'était endormie. La masse de cheveux roux en pagaille lui rappela son réveil hagard après cette nuit unique à plus d'un titre.

 

_Comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer l'inexplicable ?_

 

Avril ne semblait pas fâchée ou outrée par leurs baisers, mais plutôt curieuse de comprendre et de savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment lui, il avait cédé à la tentation....

 

Laurence n'avait pas de réponse à lui fournir, sinon qu’il n’était qu’un homme, après tout. La belle excuse ! Il secoua la tête, conscient de l’absurdité de la situation. En réalité, il ne pouvait pas avouer à la journaliste qu’il avait relâché la pression et comblé un vide affectif cette nuit-là. Elle lui avait apporté exactement ce qu’il recherchait : de la chaleur humaine et un équilibre dans leurs rapports de force. Avril avait été la partenaire de jeux et la complice, l’amie et l’amante, et par dessus tout, la parfaite complémentarité à son désir. Alice lui avait permis d’exprimer la tendresse qu’il éprouvait au fond pour elle, au travers d’un langage universel que leurs deux corps avaient immédiatement compris.

 

En règle générale, Laurence se souciait peu de savoir si les femmes avec lesquelles il couchait, étaient réellement satisfaites. Il savait pourtant y faire et prenait son temps, même s’il se permettait rarement des fantaisies avec elles. A peine poussaient-elles de petits sons qui ressemblaient davantage à des couinements qu’à des cris de plaisir. C’était au fond assez ennuyeux.

 

Alors qu’Alice… Elle était au lit ce qu’elle était dans la vie : exubérante et démonstrative. Il devait avouer qu’il avait aimé ça, qu’avoir une partenaire qui communiquait librement son plaisir, avait décuplé le sien. Mais surtout, pendant l’amour, Avril avait enfin embrassé sa vraie nature et dévoilé la femme qui sommeillait en elle. Il était fier d’avoir été à l’origine de sa métamorphose et d’en avoir été le témoin privilégié jusqu’à l’explosion de leurs sens.

 

Laurence soupira, conscient de la dérive dangereuse de ses pensées. Le jouisseur en lui se prenait à caresser le fol espoir de la remettre dans son lit et de la faire sienne à nouveau. Il rêvait de l’emmener sur des sommets de plaisir pour goûter pleinement au sien. Quel défi digne du Dom Juan brutal et insensible qui sommeillait en lui !

 

Le policier arriva devant chez Avril, se gara et éteignit le moteur. Il était inutile de se bercer d’illusions, aussi douces soient-elles, jamais une pareille nuit ne se reproduirait. Il resta un moment à observer la journaliste toujours endormie avec clairement un regret affiché sur son visage. Contrairement à ses manières brusques habituelles, il caressa doucement du revers de la main la joue de la jeune femme pour la réveiller. La rousse émergea lentement, sans même s'être rendu compte du geste tendre du policier.

 

« Vous êtes arrivée à destination. »

« Laurence, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi venir avec vous. »

« Non, vous n’êtes pas en état. Et ne cherchez pas à vous immiscez en douce comme vous le faites d’habitude. »

 

La mort dans l’âme, la journaliste baissa la tête, image même de la martyre sacrifiée sur l’autel de la raison.

 

« D’accord… »

 

Laurence la dévisagea immédiatement avec suspicion et secoua la tête, pas dupe un instant.

 

« Encore une fois, vous avez l’intention de n’en faire qu’à votre tête. Je mettrai mes menaces à exécution, vous êtes prévenue. »

 

Avril serra les dents et ouvrit la portière avec agacement. Elle se leva et sortit en titubant, avant de s’étaler de tout son long sur le trottoir.

 

« Mon Dieu… » Soupira Laurence de manière résignée, avant de sortir de la voiture à son tour. « … Ça va, Avril ? »

 

La jeune femme s’était assise sur le trottoir et se frottait les yeux.

 

« J’ai la tête qui tourne. »

« Et vous vouliez vous rendre indispensable… »

 

Galamment, il l'aida à se relever et la conduisit à la porte d’entrée.

 

« Merci, ça va aller. »

« Vous allez monter les escaliers à quatre pattes, peut-être ? »

« S'il le faut. Vous avez des escrocs à arrêter. »

« Mais je veux vous aider, Avril ! » S’écria Laurence, faussement enjoué. « S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

« Sans blague… »

 

Laurence soutint Avril jusqu’à son étage en la houspillant de temps à autre. La jeune femme ne parlait plus, un signe certain de fatigue chez elle. Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite chambre de bonne où il la laissa tomber sur son lit, plus qu’il ne la déposa délicatement…

 

« Vous avez quelque chose à manger ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai pas faim. »

 

Laurence ouvrit néanmoins les placards pour s'assurer qu'elle disait vrai.

 

« Alors couchez-vous. Vous voulez que Marlène passe ce soir pour s'assurer que tout va bien ? »

« Je vais plutôt dormir. »

 

Elle commença à se déshabiller sans se soucier de la présence du commissaire, qui se détourna prestement.

 

« Avril, je suis encore là. »

« Bof ! A votre âge, vous savez comment c'est fait une femme, non ? »

 

Il étouffa un rire sarcastique.

 

« Une femme, oui ! Vous, en revanche… »

 

Il s’en voulut immédiatement de lui avoir dit ça de façon aussi cynique, d’autant qu’il avait vu son corps de près (et apprécier !). Cependant, faire preuve de mauvaise foi était la seule stratégie qui lui restait pour noyer le poisson et éviter d’attirer l’attention sur la fameuse nuit. C’était lâche, il le savait, mais indispensable.

 

« Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez toujours aussi blessant ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

 

Le ton d’Alice était las. Il fut tenté de se retourner mais attendit qu’elle l'y autorise et ne répondit rien. En attendant, il serra les dents. S’il s’excusait constamment, elle finirait par se poser des questions sur son attitude conciliante.

 

« Vous pouvez vous retourner. »

 

Avril était en pyjama masculin plus adapté à sa silhouette que les siens qu’elle avait déjà portés. Elle se glissa sous l’édredon en bâillant. Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, Laurence fut à ses côtés en deux enjambées et se mit machinalement à la border, tel un enfant.

 

« Arrêtez de faire votre mère poule, Laurence… C’est pas… votre genre… » Ajouta-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

 

Déjà, la rousse fermait les yeux et s’abandonnait au sommeil. Laurence la dévisagea, le visage grave. Ce qu’elle était train d’éveiller en lui…

 

« Je pourrai vous surprendre... » Murmura-t-il.

 

Il chassa son trouble et reprit le contrôle. Elle dormait profondément quand il quitta discrètement la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui… et emporté la clé, bien sûr…

 

oooOOOooo

 

Laurence sortit de l’immeuble d’Avril, le front soucieux, les pensées déjà tournées vers les suites de l’enquête sur la veuve et son complice. Il commençait à échafauder des scénarii dans sa tête quand une femme âgée l’aborda en lui prenant le bras.

 

Surpris, il s’arrêta net et posa les yeux sur elle. La vieille toute ridée avait le plus extraordinaire regard azur qu’il ait jamais vu, vif et perçant. C’était une bohémienne en costume colorée, une petite bonne femme qui lui faisait penser à une babouchka des contes russes.

 

« Oui ? Vous désirez ? »

« Ça t’appartient ? »

 

Laurence suivit son regard et découvrit un briquet en argent marqué des lettres SL dans la paume de la vieille. Interloqué, il cligna des yeux en essayant de comprendre comment l’objet était arrivé là. La vieille hocha la tête et le policier confus récupéra son bien.

 

« Merci. Où l’avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Laisse-moi te dire la bonne aventure, bel et sombre inconnu… » Commença-t-elle avec son accent slave, tout en lui prenant la main. « … Tu brises les cœurs autour de toi sans te douter que c’est le tien que tu fais souffrir… »

« Merci, mais je n’ai pas besoin de … » Dit-il.

« Tu n’y crois pas, mais les signes ne trompent jamais. »

 

Laurence essaya de retirer sa main. La vieille avait une bonne poigne malgré son âge et la retint. Elle commença à lui lire les lignes en marmonnant dans sa langue, puis s’écria soudain :

 

« Quel chemin de vie remarquable !... Je vois un drame très tôt dans ta vie, quelque chose qui te poursuit encore, la plaie est toujours à vif… Je vois des femmes, beaucoup de femmes qui gravitent autour de toi, toutes celles qui t’ont aimé et ont fini par te laisser, toutes celles qui te haïssent parce que tu leur as fait du mal... »

« Madame, je ne veux pas être désobligeant, mais… »

« … Tu es une ombre insaisissable... » Continua-t-elle, comme s’il ne l’avait pas interrompue. « … Tu n’as jamais voulu t’engager jusqu’à ce qu’enfin vienne celle qui t’a fait prendre conscience de l’amour… Par Saint Nicolas, c’est elle, la plaie à vif !! Elle t’a été arrachée quand tout vous prédestinait à être ensemble !! »

 

Laurence sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser involontairement et dévisagea la bohémienne avec un brin d’angoisse. Fermement, il retira sa main. D’abord, son briquet qui réapparaissait mystérieusement, et ça… Là, il était loin des élucubrations abracadabrantes de sa mère…

 

« Vous racontez n’importe quoi ! » Bafouilla-t-il, plus perturbé qu’il ne l’aurait admis.

 

Prestement, Laurence sortit un billet de sa poche et le donna à la _drabardi_. Il se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers sa voiture. La vieille secoua la tête.

 

« Ça ne sert à rien de fuir ! Le grand architecte de l’univers a tout écrit ! »

 

Laurence monta dans la Facel Vega en haussant les épaules. Il en avait assez entendu comme ça !

 

« Attends ! J’ai aussi vu l’amazone aux cheveux flamboyants ! C’est un signe fort ! »

 

Il ferma la portière et démarra le contact...

 

« … Tu dois absolument la protéger !... »

 

Laurence embraya et s’engagea dans la rue déserte. Il n’entendit pas les dernières paroles de la bohémienne qui cria :

 

« … Parce que c’est elle qui te sauvera ! »

 

oooOOOooo

 

 _Vieille folle…_ Décidément, il fallait toujours que ce genre de rencontres tombe sur lui. Ah, il en avait soupé des communications avec l’au-delà, des esprits, des fantômes et autres fariboles irrationnelles dont sa mère l’avait inlassablement abreuvé durant toute sa vie !

 

N’empêche qu’il avait beau chercher une explication rationnelle, voir son briquet dans la main de la bohémienne l’avait ébranlé. Le seul moment où elle aurait pu le lui prendre, c’était le matin même, quand il était venu chercher Avril ou quand il avait reconduit la journaliste chez elle. Le hic, c’est qu’il n’avait pas vu la vieille femme s’approcher de lui. Avec sa tenue colorée, il était impossible de ne pas la voir… Une autre personne alors ? Un enfant ? C’était peu probable. Peut-être le briquet était-il tout simplement tombé au sol et elle l’avait ramassé ?

 

Agacé par l’énigme, il tâcha d’évacuer ces pensées parasites pour se concentrer sur son enquête, mais la seule chose qui lui vint à l’esprit fut le visage lumineux de Maillol. Il sentit une vague de tristesse l’envahir brusquement. L’intervention de la vieille femme avait rouvert la blessure. Le vide omniprésent en lui réclamait son attention, mais il savait désormais que rien, ni personne ne le comblerait jamais.

 

Après une douche rapide, il prit un whisky et fit quelques exercices mentaux pour se préparer à affronter la deuxième partie de la journée. Il avait une nuit pour monter une opération policière et surprendre Lanvin au petit matin.

 

Il fila au commissariat et fut reçu par Tricard, peu ravi par sa demande. L’affaire était délicate, il s’agissait du fils du préfet. Le divisionnaire était dans tous ses états mais faisait confiance à son enquêteur aux méthodes peu conventionnelles.

 

« Je vous préviens, Laurence, si vous vous plantez, on plonge tous les deux… »

« J’en prends l’entière responsabilité, Chef. »

« Vous êtes sûr de votre fait ? »

« Oui, aucun doute. »

« Bien. Je vous couvre auprès du procureur, mais c’est la dernière fois… »

 

Tricard disait toujours ça. Laurence savait qu’il donnait des sueurs froides à son supérieur. Le divisionnaire était un imbécile au cœur tendre, qui aboyait parce qu’il était en première ligne et que c’était son boulot. Personne ne contrôlait Laurence, et c’était ça qui gênait Tricard, conscient d’avoir le meilleur flic de France dans ses rangs. Dans ses rapports, le divisionnaire fermait les yeux sur les frasques de son subordonné pour le garder à Lille.

 

En début de soirée, Laurence avait le mandat en poche. Il envoya un homme surveiller le domicile de Lanvin. Vers vingt deux heures, ce dernier confirma que le fils du préfet se trouvait bien chez lui et que tout était calme. Laurence envoya les hommes réquisitionnés pour l’opération se reposer et resta à son bureau.

 

Au calme, il en profita pour rédiger son rapport. Il laissa aussi la clé de l’appartement d’Avril sur le bureau de Marlène avec un mot d’explication, puis sortit prendre l’air. Il marcha dans le vieux Lille, au hasard des rues. Il savait que c’était une nuit où il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Maillol le hantait et le poids de l’absence était presque insupportable.

 

Vers cinq heures du matin, ses hommes revinrent et il leur expliqua le plan en détail. Chacun révisa ce qu’il avait à faire, et ils se mirent en route pour cueillir le suspect dès six heures.

 

L’opération se déroula sans anicroches. Lanvin fut surpris au saut du lit, protesta et menaça Laurence, puis fut embarqué pour un interrogatoire. La maison fut fouillée de fonds en combles, et c’est Martin qui découvrit la cache des toiles une heure plus tard. Lanvin n’avait même pas pris la peine de les dissimuler, tellement sûr d’être au dessus de tous soupçons. Laurence avait maintenant ses preuves. Tous les tableaux se trouvaient là. Ils furent répertoriés, mis sous scellés et emmenés en sécurité.

 

Vers huit heures, Laurence se présentait seul au domicile de la veuve. Hélène Darteuil lui ouvrit, surprise de le voir de si bon matin. Elle le fit entrer et il n’y alla pas par quatre chemins.

 

« Madame, je vais vous demander de me suivre au commissariat. »

« Vous avez retrouvé mes œuvres ? »

« Oui. »

« Oui ? Vous les avez vraiment ? »

« Madame Darteuil, vous êtes une excellente comédienne, mais je ne joue plus. Ce matin, nous avons arrêté votre complice, Mathieu Lanvin. Il devrait passer rapidement aux aveux. »

 

La femme le dévisagea, imperturbable.

 

« Quand je vous ai vu, je me suis doutée que vous ne seriez pas manœuvrable… »

 

La veuve sortit une main de sa poche et elle était armée d'un de ces petits calibres autant mortels qu'une arme à feu traditionnelle. Elle la pointa sur Laurence.

 

« Madame Darteuil, ne faites pas l'imbécile. Baissez cette arme, vous n'avez aucune chance. »

« Vous faites partie de cette catégorie d'hommes qui sous-estimez la détermination des femmes, Commissaire... » La veuve prit un ton dur. « … Je n'hésiterai à m'en servir. Avancez vers la porte. »

 

Elle le suivit à bonne distance.

 

« Le garage. Par là. »

 

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une cour qui ouvrait sur une pelouse. Au fond, à droite se trouvaient les appentis pour les jardiniers et l'abri pour la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce dernier et ce fut là que Laurence l’aperçut, brève ombre qui courait rapidement se cacher. Son agacement initial céda immédiatement la place à l'inquiétude. Avril allait encore prendre des risques inconsidérés et faire n'importe quoi.

 

« Vous allez conduire. »

« Et où allons-nous ? »

« Je vous dirai en chemin. »

 

La veuve n'eut pas l'occasion de monter dans le véhicule. Avril bondit de sa cachette et sauta sur elle par derrière. Avait-elle vu l'arme ? Sans doute que non. Un premier coup de feu partit, puis un second, suivi d'un gémissement de douleur assourdi.

 

Le corps à corps entre les deux femmes se poursuivit. La lutte fut âpre, mais Avril plus rapide et forte, parvint à prendre le dessus et à lui faire lâcher le revolver. Elle s'empressa de le faire glisser sous la voiture, hors de portée, avant de lancer son poing d'une façon inélégante - mais efficace - dans le nez de la veuve.

 

La femme s'effondra pendant qu'Avril poussait un cri de douleur et se tenait la main.

 

« Oh, la vache ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! »

 

Avril laissa passer l’orage en soufflant, puis prit soudain conscience que le policier n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle releva la tête en grimaçant et chercha sa haute silhouette. Où était-il donc passé ?

 

« Laurence ? Vous êtes où ? »

 

Elle n’eut pas de réponse. Avril contourna le véhicule et le trouva assis contre le pare choc avant, le menton sur la poitrine. Il ne bougeait pas.

 

« Laurence ?... »

 

C’est alors qu’elle le vit… Il y avait du sang sur la main posée sur sa cuisse.

 

« Laurence ? Merde ! Laurence !! »

 

Avril s'agenouilla, en panique. Elle prit le visage du policier entre ses mains et lui releva la tête. Il ouvrit des yeux dans le vague, avant de les focaliser sur la jeune femme.

 

« Avril ? Qu'est ce que... vous fichez là ?»

« Vous êtes blessé... Montrez-moi où ! Où avez-vous mal ? »

 

Sans cérémonie, elle écarta les pans de sa veste et découvrit avec effroi la tache qui s’élargissait sur sa chemise blanche au niveau de son épaule gauche.

 

« C’est juste une égratignure... » Commença-t-il.

« Sûrement pas. Quinze centimètres plus bas et vous n’étiez plus de ce monde...  Ne bougez pas d'ici. Je vais chercher de l'aide. »

« Hélène Darteuil ? »

« Hors de combat. »

« Aidez-moi à me relever. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

 

Elle l'aida cependant alors qu’il posait une main tremblante sur le capot de la voiture.

 

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Oui. »

« Vous êtes pas obligé de jouer au super-héros, Laurence... »

 

Elle le dévisagea intensément. Il était très pâle et se forçait à inspirer profondément, probablement en état de choc. Des pas rapides sur le gravier à l'extérieur lui firent tourner la tête. Un jeune agent en capeline apparut et découvrit la scène. Il reconnut immédiatement le couple mal assorti formé par la journaliste et le commissaire.

 

« Des voisins nous ont appelés quand ils ont entendu les coups de feu. J’ai fait aussi vite que j’ai pu. » Dit-il.

« Prévenez les secours, le commissaire est blessé ! »

 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et partit en courant vers la maison. Laurence s’assit sur l’une des ailes de la voiture et interrogea la jeune femme :

 

« Comment êtes-vous sortie ? »

« Ma serrure est pourrie, heureusement pour vous. »

 

Avril aurait voulu insulter Laurence pour le tour pendable qu’il lui avait fait, mais elle s’inquiétait trop. Elle vit le policier grimacer et ne put s’empêcher de frotter son bras valide pour l’assurer de sa présence. C’était aussi une façon de lui demander pardon, car c’était à cause d’elle qu’il était blessé. Il allait sans doute le lui faire payer plus tard.

 

« Comment vous avez su ? »

« Facile ! L’un des gars au journal est arrivé ce matin en disant qu’il y avait eu une arrestation de bonne heure dans sa rue, le fils d’une grosse légume. J’ai fait le rapprochement avec ce que vous m’avez raconté hier. _Et si c’était Lanvin ?_ je me suis dit. J’ai filé jusqu’ici en me disant qu’il ne vous restait plus qu’à cueillir la veuve… Et je vous ai vu arriver ! »

« Un peu trop prévisible, hein ? »

« Je commence à vous connaître. »

 

Laurence eut un faible sourire et frissonna soudain. Avril s’inquiéta.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

« Je ne me... sens pas bien… Le contrecoup... »

 

Il vacilla et elle avança son corps de manière réflexe devant lui pour l’empêcher de tomber. Maladroitement, il l’enlaça d’un bras et posa sa tête contre l’épaule de la jeune femme en la prenant comme support. Avril n’osa plus bouger et se demanda…

 

« Laurence ? Vous n’allez pas me claquer dans les pattes, hein ? »

« Je ne vous ferai pas... ce plaisir… ça va passer… »

 

La voix frémissante de Laurence proche de son oreille éveilla un écho familier en elle, une impression fugitive qu'elle essaya de capturer, mais comme souvent, elle passa. Alice était cependant certaine d'une chose : ils s'étaient déjà tenus ainsi de façon aussi … intime.

 

Le jeune policier revint et les découvrit enlacés. Avril tourna légèrement la tête et comprit à son expression qu'il sautait immédiatement aux conclusions. Les rumeurs risquaient d’aller bon train dans les jours prochains.

 

« Dites, vous voulez bien m'aider ? » Demanda-t-elle à l’adresse de l’agent.

 

Ce dernier s’approcha alors qu’Avril tentait de se dégager. Laurence protesta et Alice, surprise, ne bougea plus. Elle se racla la gorge, gênée.

 

« Commissaire ? Vous n’êtes pas léger… »

« Non… »

 

Cette fois, le murmure était clair : Laurence ne voulait pas bouger. Avril fit un sourire de circonstance au jeune policier, qui l’interpréta d’une manière tout à fait différente. Il s’éloigna pour les laisser seuls. Avril se donna mentalement une baffe. Maintenant, c’était sûr que ça allait jaser...

 

« Laurence ?... »

 

Il ne répondit pas.

 

« Laurence vous êtes toujours avec moi ?... » Pas de réponse. Elle le secoua un peu. « … Swan ? »

« Hum ?... »

« Les secours seront bientôt là... »

 

Il tourna légèrement la tête et elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle eut un frisson et essaya de ne pas rire.

 

« Vous me chatouillez… Vous ne pourriez pas... bouger un peu ?… »

« Non. »

 

Il inspira profondément, comme s’il se repaissait de son odeur. Cette fois, Avril leva les yeux au ciel et le repoussa fermement, tout en le tenant pour ne pas qu’il tombe. Laurence grogna, à moitié conscient. Elle n’hésita pas à lui donner des claques pour le réveiller.

 

« Hé, ho ! Interdit de dormir ! »

« What the Hell?? ... »

 

Laurence cligna des yeux et reconnut Avril. Gêné sans doute, il bougea son bras gauche et étouffa un juron, ce qui le sortit définitivement de sa torpeur. Il regarda autour de lui.

 

« Bertrand ! Bertrand ! »

 

Le jeune policier rappliqua aux ordres de son supérieur.

 

« Oui, Commissaire ? »

« Passez les menottes aux femmes ici présentes… »

 

Bertrand le dévisagea sans comprendre, puis regarda la journaliste qui se demandait si elle avait bien entendu...

 

« A… A Mademoiselle Avril ?? »

« Oui, à elle aussi ! »

« QUOI ?? » S’exclama Alice, outragée.

« Je vous avais prévenue, Avril. »

« Mais je vous ai sauvé la vie !! »

« En me collant une balle dans l'épaule ? »

« C’est pas moi, c'est elle ! »

« C’est facile d'accuser, quand les absents ont toujours tort… »

 

Laurence glissa un regard vers la veuve encore inconsciente. Le jeune policier commença par menotter Avril qui ne lui facilita pas la tâche en râlant et en se débattant, puis Hélène Darteuil. Des bruits de course sur le gravier et des cris se firent ensuite entendre dans la cour. Le dénommé Bertrand appela ses camarades.

 

« Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis, Laurence ! »

« Inutile de vous égosiller, Avril… Trouvez-vous plutôt un bon avocat. »

 

Il fit un signe en direction de deux policiers qui emmenèrent Avril _manu militari_.

 

« Vous me le paierez ! J’vous jure que vous me le paierez, espèce de vieux chameau plus borné qu’un vieillard bigleux et sourdingue !!... Rhaaaaa !!! Lâchez-moi, bande de sous-fifres de carnaval !!!! Vous allez entendre parler du pays !!!!! »

« Pas mal, Avril, pas mal… »

 

Avec flegme, Laurence salua son effort sémantique pendant qu’un médecin déposait sa trousse à côté de lui et s’apprêtait à l’examiner. Le docteur n’eut pas à aller bien loin pour découvrir que le commissaire avait aussi du vocabulaire et qu’il était _très_ susceptible quand il n’avait pas eu ses huit heures de sommeil…

 

_Asuivre._

_Merci pour tous vos retours, c'est grandement apprécié, croyez-moi._

_Bon week-end._


	8. Chapter 8

Ce fut l’agitation des policiers qui attira l’attention de Marlène quand elle arriva pour commencer sa journée. Dans le hall, elle vit ses collègues s’agiter autour d’une belle femme menottée, qu’ils emmenèrent en cellule après lui avoir pris les empreintes digitales. Elle observa la scène quelques secondes, puis apostropha l’un des inspecteurs.

 

« Vous savez où est le commissaire Laurence ? »

« Il a été blessé pendant l’intervention. Il est parti à l’hôpital. »

« Oh, mon dieu ! » Demanda Marlène, soudain terrifiée. « C’est grave ? »

« Une balle dans l’épaule, il était conscient. »

 

Une voix qu’elle reconnut entre mille précéda l’arrivée de la bouillonnante Avril. Marlène la vit entre deux policiers qui la tenaient fermement et la forçait à avancer. La jeune femme était dans une colère noire et n’était pas tout coopérative.

 

« Alice ! Alice ! Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé au commissaire ?... » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, avant de se rendre compte… « Mais tu es encore… »

« Arrêtée !! J’en ai marre, Marlène !! Je ne vais pas louper Laurence cette fois ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il croit que c’est de ma faute !! »

 

Tricard sortit au même moment de son bureau et essaya de comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

 

« Alice ? Mais qu’est-ce que vous… ? »

« C’est un malade, votre commissaire ! Sans moi, la veuve allait le trucider ! Et lui, il dit que c’est de ma faute s’il est blessé ! Regardez ! C’est comme ça qu’il se venge ! »

 

Elle lui montra ses poignets menottés alors que les agents l’entraînaient à son tour vers les cellules en sous-sol. Marlène la regarda partir en se désespérant et entendit encore Alice crier :

 

« Je veux porter plainte contre lui ! Vous m’entendez ? C’est de l’abus de pouvoir ! »

 

La secrétaire se tourna vers un Tricard visiblement dépassé par les événements.

 

« Faites quelque chose, Commissaire, je suis sûre qu’Alice n’y est pour rien. »

« Désolé, Marlène, si Laurence estime qu’Avril a commis une faute, je ne peux rien faire avant qu’il ne l’interroge. »

« Mais il est à l’hôpital ! On ne sait même pas comment il va et s’il va revenir bientôt ! »

« Marlène, vous y allez et vous me tenez au courant. Quand j’en saurai plus sur l’état de santé de Laurence, j’aviserai en conséquence. »

 

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila sans plus attendre.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Pendant ce temps là, Avril tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa petite cellule. Elle avait réclamé du papier et un crayon, mais était encore trop énervée pour se concentrer suffisamment sur son article. Sa décision était prise : cette fois, elle n’allait pas épargner le commissaire. Elle allait dénoncer ses méthodes de cow-boy, notamment l’initiative qu’il avait prise de reprendre l’enquête à son compte, sans autorisation officielle, et son intervention illégale sur la péniche.

 

Terminés les petits arrangements entre amis ! Terminés les compromis ! La fin ne justifiait pas les moyens employés pour y parvenir, surtout quand c’était elle qui en faisait systématiquement les frais. Cette fois, Laurence était allé trop loin. Il trouvait ça drôle ? Il voulait se la jouer perso ? Très bien ! Puisque c’était ainsi, elle se désolidarisait de ses agissements.

 

Laurence allait voir à quoi ressemblait la vengeance d’une rousse… Oh, comme il allait adorer avoir sa hiérarchie sur le dos ! Dans la coulisse, elle allait le regarder se débattre contre l’autorité qu’il aimait tant défier... Pour sûr, les Bœufs-Carottes allaient le faire mijoter en attendant quelques sanctions disciplinaires !

 

La journaliste se frotta les mains en imaginant le calvaire du policer… Rira bien qui rira la dernière...

 

oooOOOooo

 

A l'hôpital, Marlène parla avec le médecin qui s’était occupé de Laurence à son arrivée. La secrétaire comprit à demi-mots qu’il était un patient difficile et exigeant, et cela la rassura sur la gravité de son état. S’il était capable d’argumenter avec un médecin, c’est qu’il n’allait pas si mal que ça.

 

« Le commissaire est actuellement en salle d’opération, Mademoiselle. »

« Vous savez quand il sortira du bloc ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire. Les blessures par balle sont toujours très délicates à traiter, il peut y avoir des complications. Heureusement, il est entre de bonnes mains, notre chirurgien est un homme d’expérience. »

« Le commissaire va pouvoir reprendre ses activités rapidement ? »

« Non, pas tout de suite, même s’il vous assure du contraire. »

« Combien de temps vous croyez qu’il va rester ici ? »

« Au moins une dizaine de jours. »

« Dix jours ! Ça va pas être possible… »

 

Tricard eut mot pour mot la même réaction quand Marlène l’informa de la décision des médecins. La secrétaire entendit ensuite le ton angoissé du Divisionnaire, qui bien évidemment devait rendre des comptes…

 

« Je vais devoir remettre Lambert sur l’affaire. Laurence ne va pas être content mais le préfet veut des explications. Vous pensez bien, son fils à l’origine d’une escroquerie… Heureusement qu’on a retrouvé les toiles chez lui… »

« Et pour Alice, qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »

« Je vais l’interroger moi-même. De toute façon, elle est le seul témoin, d’après ce que m’a dit Bertrand... » Le divisionnaire hésita avant de poursuivre : « Marlène, vous qui côtoyez Avril et Laurence, ils étaient en mauvais termes ces derniers temps ? Enfin, plus que d'habitude, je veux dire ? »

« Non. Pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ? »

« Rien, euh... Rien... » Eluda Tricard évasivement. « … Merci pour votre aide. Retournez auprès de Laurence et donnez des nouvelles quand il se réveillera. »

 

Tricard demanda à voir Avril. La jeune journaliste semblait plus calme quand elle arriva dans son bureau, mais toujours aussi déterminée, comme il allait s’en apercevoir.

 

« Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle. Je vais vous interroger. Le commissaire Laurence ne peut pas assurer ses fonctions. »

« Il va comment, la peau de vache ? »

 

Choqué par la familiarité d’Avril, Tricard cligna des yeux.

 

« Je vous en prie, vous parlez du commissaire Laurence tout de même…  »

 

Avril croisa les bras et raffermit sa position.

 

« Tant qu’il ne m’aura pas fait d’excuses, je le traiterai avec les mêmes égards qu’il me réserve. »

 

Tricard sembla un moment perdu.

 

« Hum… Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Il va s'en sortir... D’ailleurs, si vous pouviez clarifier votre rôle dans cette affaire, je vous en serai reconnaissant. »

 

Alice fit le récit des deux derniers jours avec le plus de détails possible. Quand elle aborda les événements de la mâtinée, il lui fit juste préciser un élément :

 

« A un moment quelconque, avez-vous touché à l’arme d’Hélène Darteuil ? »

« Non. Je l’ai poussée du pied quand elle est tombée par terre. »

 

Tricard sembla nettement soulagé. Il continua encore à lui poser des questions mais il savait qu'elle disait la vérité.

 

« Votre témoignage corrobore celui de Laurence. Le commissaire a laissé un rapport complet sur l'incident à la péniche, ainsi que... vos clés, que voici. »

 

Il les lui rendit.

 

« Vous allez me laisser sortir ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous retiendrai davantage. A priori, vous êtes intervenue quand Laurence n’était pas en mesure d’agir. Vous vous êtes défendue, Hélène Darteuil a tiré. L’absence de vos empreintes sur le pistolet devrait confirmer que vous n’y êtes pour rien... Laurence s’est trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

 

Tricard eut un bref sourire.

 

« Je vous demanderai juste de rester à notre disposition. Lambert va vous convoquer et prendra votre témoignage par écrit. »

« Merci, commissaire. Vous êtes un chic type. »

 

Avril s’apprêta à se lever pour prendre congé mais Tricard avait encore quelque chose à lui dire.

 

« Si je peux me permettre un conseil... Laurence et vous…  j'ai cru comprendre que cela n'allait pas fort. Vous devriez être plus discrets… sur votre relation. »

 

Avril se tendit. Le dénommé Bertrand avait parlé.

 

« Je n’ai aucune relation avec Laurence, du moins pas celle que vous croyez. »

 

Tricard leva les mains pour se dédouaner. Vue son expérience avec ces deux-là, il ne la croyait visiblement pas.

 

« Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être discrète. Les oreilles de Laurence vont siffler quand mon article sera publié. »

« Quel article ? Pour l'amour du ciel, Alice, ne faites pas de vagues. L'affaire est délicate. Le ministère va avoir un œil sur nous et Laurence va encore faire l’objet d’une inspection. »

« Je m'en fiche, c'est son problème. »

« C'est le mien aussi si je dois protéger Laurence des médias que vous représentez… Ecoutez, quels que soient vos griefs à son encontre, n'en faites pas une affaire personnelle. Ça risque de se retourner contre vous et de vous discréditer. »

« Ce sont des menaces ? »

« Non. Juste les conseils d’un vieux briscard… Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre lui, mais réfléchissez avant d'agir, d'accord ? »

 

Avril serra les dents.

 

« C'est tout ? Je peux m'en aller ? »

 

Elle quitta le commissariat quelques minutes plus tard et fila au journal peaufiner son papier.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Laurence ne reprit réellement conscience que le lendemain matin après une nuit agitée par des cauchemars et des réveils intempestifs dus à la douleur.

 

Il était loin d’être dans une forme olympique, comme Marlène put le constater quand elle vint le voir. Comme tous les matins, elle lui apporta le journal qu’il délaissa, un signe certain de fatigue.

 

Ils parlèrent de l'enquête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, perclus de douleur. L'infirmière lui injecta de la morphine et il s'endormit peu après. Marlène resta près de lui à le veiller.

 

L'après midi fut plus fructueuse. Après son premier repas en quarante huit heures, il sembla ragaillardi. Tricard et Lambert vinrent le voir et l'interroger pour avoir sa version des faits. Quand Laurence apprit que Tricard avait relâché Avril, il ne souffla pas un mot. Le policier savait qu’il n’avait rien de tangible contre la journaliste. Il espérait juste que ça servirait de leçon à Avril à l’avenir, pour ne pas qu’elle continue à se lancer dans des expéditions hasardeuses où elle ne mesurait pas tous les risques pour elle et pour les autres… C’était sans doute peine perdue…

 

Laurence se reposa et ce ne fut qu’en fin de soirée qu’il lut le journal apporté par Marlène le matin même. Quand il découvrit l’article d’Avril, il ne put que grincer des dents. Pour une fois, le déroulement et les conclusions de l’enquête étaient fidèlement retranscrits mais, à aucun moment, il n’était fait mention de son nom... Celui de Lambert apparaissait à la fin avec des louanges pour le “ _travail souterrain_ ” qu’il avait mené, sous les ordres efficaces du commissaire divisionnaire Tricard, un formidable “ _meneur d’hommes_ ”… En résumé, l’article passait totalement sous silence son rôle et mettait habilement en avant la contribution d’Avril dans la résolution de l’enquête !

 

Comble du foutage de gueule de la part de la jeune femme, il trouva un petit entrefilet sur quatre lignes au bas d’une autre page, qui évoquaient vaguement une blessure accidentelle et son hospitalisation urgente, le tout signé par un certain Swan Lanne… Il faillit s’étrangler rien qu’en lisant ça !...

 

Vexé, atteint dans son orgueil et sa fierté, Laurence jeta le journal et fulmina pendant un moment en caressant l’idée d’appeler tout de suite la journaliste pour l’insulter copieusement. La petite fouine croyait qu’elle pouvait tout se permettre parce qu’il était provisoirement hors jeu ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle s’imaginait ? Qu’elle était capable de résoudre seule une enquête parce qu’elle s’était trouvée là au bon moment ? Sans lui, elle n’était rien. Rien du tout ! Oh, il ne se gênerait pas pour le lui faire comprendre ! Promis, il n’allait pas la louper la prochaine fois qu’il la verrait !

 

oooOOOooo

 

Après un aussi long moment sans se voir, Marlène et Alice s’étaient donné rendez-vous ce même soir pour prendre un verre. C’était l’occasion pour les deux jeunes femmes d’évoquer les événements des derniers jours. L’une cherchait surtout à apaiser ses craintes et ses doutes, tandis que l’autre ne voulait absolument pas évoquer l’origine de ces mêmes angoisses, à savoir, Laurence. Marlène ne comprenait pas la décision de la jeune femme et le lui fit savoir.

 

« Tout de même, Alice… Tu devrais aller le voir. »

« J’vois pas pourquoi... Tu crois qu’il est venu quand j’étais à l’hôpital et que j’avais besoin de lui ? »

« Il était à Dunkerque ! »

« C’était son excuse… »

« Tu es injuste, Alice. »

« Il a pris de mes nouvelles ? Non… Il t’en a demandé ? Non. »

 

La secrétaire parut gênée.

 

« Je suis sûre qu’il a pensé à toi. »

« Arrête de lui trouver tout le temps des circonstances atténuantes, Marlène… » Agacée, Alice fit un geste ferme et définitif. « … J’en ai assez de faire des compromis quand, lui, il n’en fait aucun. »

« Je sais qu’il est borné, mais tout de même, il t’avait mise en garde… »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Il avait laissé un petit mot sur mon bureau avec tes clés. Il était écrit _: j’ai prévenu Avril, mais autant pisser dans un violon, elle n’en fera qu’à sa tête…_ »

 

Avril fit la moue et resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

 

« Il me cache un truc, Marlène… Et je ne sais pas ce que c’est… »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu n’as rien remarqué ?... »

 

La secrétaire secoua la tête. Il faut dire qu’elle l’avait ailleurs depuis qu’elle fréquentait Glissant.

 

« J’ai aussi l’impression qu’il se protège... » Reprit Alice.

« Tu crois qu’il se drogue encore ? » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Non… C’est autre chose. »

 

La journaliste parut mal à l’aise, hésita quelques secondes, lança un regard peu assuré vers son amie, puis finalement, se lança.

 

« Un souvenir est remonté il y a deux jours… Au début, j’ai cru que c’était juste un délire de mon cerveau perturbé, une sorte d’hallucination, tu vois ? Et puis, il y a eu le parfum de son eau de toilette, et là, j’ai fait le lien… »

« Son eau de toilette ? »

 

Marlène la dévisagea sans comprendre.

 

« Oui, son odeur ! Et ça, je ne pouvais pas l’inventer !... » La journaliste se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée, et prononça d’une petite voix : « … Marlène… Laurence m’a embrassée. »

« Hein ?... » Soufflée, Marlène la regarda avec des yeux ronds. « … Il t’a embrassée !! Quand ? »

« J’en sais rien ! Je ne me rappelle pas les circonstances, ni le lieu… Au début, il a nié et puis quand j’ai insisté, il a fini par me dire que c’était ma faute, que c’était moi qui l’avais embrassé en premier ! »

« Ohhh !? »

« Je sais, c’est délirant. D’abord, j’y ai pas cru, mais maintenant que j’y réfléchis, je le vois mal prendre l’initiative… »

 

Alice agita la main en signe d’incompréhension. La bouche ouverte, Marlène la regardait toujours sans y croire.

 

« Mais pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ? »

« Apparemment, on aurait trop picolé, du moins, c’est ce que Laurence prétend… Il peut dire ce qu’il veut, ça n’évoque rien dans ma mémoire pour l’instant… »

 

Marlène secoua la tête, choquée par ces révélations.

 

« Et dire que c'est toi qui me mettait en garde contre lui... »

« Marlène, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Je sais que tu en pinces pour lui et que tu aimerais bien… »

« C’est fini, Alice, je l’ai dit au commissaire. Maintenant, j’ai Tim… »

« Ah bon ? T’es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis ravie pour toi. »

 

Marlène eut un sourire qui alla en s’élargissant.

 

« J’ai un amoureux ! On est tellement complémentaire ! C’est comme si on était fait l’un pour l’autre depuis toujours ! Je n’arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans lui désormais. »

 

Avril se mit à rire, soulagée par la tournure des événements.

 

« Ouah, je t’envie… »

« Ça viendra aussi pour toi, tu verras. Un jour, tu rencontreras celui qui fera battre ton cœur et tu sauras que c’est avec lui que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie. »

« Non, c’est pas pour moi, ces trucs-là… j’crois pas à l’amour éternel. »

 

Marlène vit son amie baisser la tête et reprendre une mine préoccupée. La secrétaire eut un sourire malicieux.

 

« Alice ? Le commissaire ? Il embrasse bien au moins ? »

« Marlène !! » s’exclama Avril en rougissant sans raison. « Mais c’est pas vrai, c’est vraiment pas le moment  !… »

 

Incapable de résister, elles se mirent à rire.

 

« Alors ? » Insista la secrétaire.

« Ouais, enfin… Ouais… » Admit finalement Alice. « Merde, c’est pas drôle… Laurence et moi, c’est le jour et la nuit, on n’arrive pas à s’entendre ! Je comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer ! »

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Essayer de me rappeler quand on est allé boire un verre ensemble d’abord, ça m’aiderait bien… »

 

Marlène sembla chercher.

 

« Après la résolution de l’enquête sur les ballets russes peut-être ? Tu n’as pas arrêté de flirter avec lui quand il a pris l’identité de Brigitte. Tu lui as même dit que si tu étais un homme, tu lui mettrais certainement la main aux fesses… »

 

Avril parut horrifiée.

 

« Oh, non ! J’ai pas dit ça ?... » Marlène hocha la tête en souriant. « … Merde… »

 

Marlène vit qu’Alice ne s’en souvenait pas et que sa remarque la perturbait. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

 

« Si ça se trouve, il a pris ça comme un défi, et de fil en aiguille, vous en êtes arrivés là où vous en êtes… »

 

Avril secoua la tête énergétiquement. C’était juste inconcevable.

 

« Alice, Il tient énormément à toi, et je sais que tu tiens à lui. Même si vous ne vous le dites pas, même si vous avez des caractères antagonistes, il y a manifestement de l’affection entre vous… J’ai remarqué qu’il vous arrive de vous agacer parfois avec des remarques qui ne sont pas si innocentes que ça au fond, juste par provocation… »

 

Avril dut en convenir. De ce qu’elle se rappelait, ils se titillaient souvent quand l’un ou l’autre avait une liaison ou était amoureux. La vie sociale de Laurence l'intéressait manifestement car elle était fascinée par la facilité avec laquelle il mettait des femmes dans son lit. Et lui aussi il devait se demander comment elle parvenait à ses fins, avec tous les défauts qu’il lui trouvait… Simple curiosité de part et d’autre ? Désir de comprendre ou attirance masquée ? Leurs sarcasmes et leurs moqueries étaient-elles en fait la marque d’une jalousie latente, comme si l’un et l’autre s’enviaient sans se l’avouer ? Comme s’ils se poussaient à bout pour tester le terrain sans trop en révéler sur la vraie nature de leurs sentiments ?

 

« Je ne sais pas, Marlène... » Alice soupira. « … Je suis complètement paumée… »

 

Marlène la dévisagea avec inquiétude.

 

« Et il ne peut pas t’aider ? Ou ne veut pas ? »

« Marlène, là, c’est un peu tendu entre nous en ce moment. »

« Je crois qu’il faut que vous passiez outre vos désaccords. Tu as besoin de lui pour retrouver tes souvenirs, c’est ta priorité. »

« Ce n’est pas la sienne à l’évidence... Et puis, je peux pas, Marlène. Pas après ce qu’il m’a fait subir. Je suis encore en colère contre lui. »

« Et si je lui parlais ? »

« Non, surtout pas… S’il sait que tu es au courant, il va m’en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… »

 

Elle leva une main et la laissa retomber avec impuissance. C’était terrible de ne pas savoir.

 

« … J’ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, ça m’exaspère de ne pas me souvenir ! »

« J’aimerais tellement t’aider… »

« Je sais. Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien que je me prenne la tête. La plupart des trucs qui me reviennent le font de façon inopinée, quand je n’y pense pas. Faudrait que j’arrive à me sortir ça de l’esprit… »

« J’ai une idée ! » S’exclama tout à coup la blonde. « Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de venir demain avec Tim et moi chez sa tante ? Elle a une maison au bord de la mer qu’elle met à notre disposition pour le week-end. Je suis sûre que ça va te faire le plus grand bien de t’éloigner un peu. »

« Mais, Marlène, je ne veux pas vous déranger tous les deux, surtout si vous… »

« Comment tu nous dérangerais ? Tim t’adore ! Il a fait des recherches pour toi, tu sais ? Il a une histoire glauque à te raconter, il a dit que ça fera un article du tonnerre ! Allez, viens, vous en profiterez pour discuter ! »

 

Avril ne put s’empêcher de rire devant son enthousiasme.

 

« Ok, mais tu lui demandes d’abord s’il est d’accord… Et ne compte pas sur moi pour être ton chaperon, tu te débrouilles avec ton amoureux ! »

 

Les deux jeunes femmes scellèrent leur décision commune par un rire.

 

Le lendemain, ils embarquaient tous les trois dans la voiture de Glissant pour une virée à la mer. La joyeuse équipe laissa ses soucis derrière elle pour ce qui allait devenir un week-end inoubliable entre amis…

 

Quand Laurence appela Avril, le téléphone sonna dans le vide. Quand il chercha à contacter Marlène, personne ne répondit. Il était remonté comme une pendule et voulait cracher son venin. Ce fut le personnel hospitalier qui fit malheureusement les frais de sa mauvaise humeur…

 

 

_A suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour celles et ceux qui s’inquiètent, je vous rassure, je terminerai cette fic. J’y prends trop de plaisir pour l’abandonner en si bon chemin ! N’hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, j’y réponds quand j’ai les liens vers vos comptes. Merci !
> 
> PS : Je reprendrai aussi « Les Quatre » quand celle-ci sera terminée. J’ai par ailleurs une autre fic en réserve, avec du smut et un rating plus mature… A plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Avril avait passé un merveilleux week-end avec ses deux amis. Ils s’étaient promenés le long du port, avaient marché dans les dunes et sur la plage tout en discutant, s’étaient baignés et avaient dansé le samedi soir tard dans un petit bal où Avril avait fait la connaissance d’un charmant jeune homme qui avait tenté de l’embrasser. Fort de sa mésaventure précédente, elle avait gardé la tête froide et ne s’était pas emballé. Le dimanche, elle avait laissé les amoureux à leurs activités et était allée rejoindre son cavalier de la veille. Dans les dunes, ils avaient déjeuné ensemble et fait l’amour, puis ils s’étaient séparés, avec une promesse sans lendemain de se revoir.

 

Marlène avait eu raison. Elle revenait à Lille le cœur léger avec un papier pour Jourdeuil et plein d’idées pour son roman. Oubliées l’enquête et la veuve. Oublié Laurence avec son cortège de colère. Oubliés ses soucis de mémoire et son quotidien difficile. Alice se sentait une nouvelle femme par la seule magie d’une brève étreinte et d’un dépaysement complet.

 

Elle ne sortit pas, ne vit personne et travailla sans relâche pendant trois jours en surfant sur la vague de sa créativité. Satisfaite d’elle le quatrième jour, elle se rendit enfin au journal pour prendre son courrier et donner son article au rédacteur en chef.

 

Avril frappa avec enthousiasme aux carreaux du bureau vitré de Jourdeuil qui ne fut que moyennement ravi de la voir.

 

« Salut Jourdeuil, quoi de neuf ? »

« Te voilà enfin ! T’étais passée où, bordel ? »

« Ben, chez moi… »

 

Alice fut surprise par le ton agressif du rédacteur en chef.

 

« Hier, ton commissaire est venu me voir pour me remonter les bretelles et me traiter d’incompétent... Devant tout le monde à la rédaction ! »

« Ce n’est pas _mon_ commissaire d’abord... » Le corrigea-t-elle en soupirant. « … Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait, Laurence ? »

« Un nouveau correspondant. Il ne veut plus bosser avec toi. »

 

Elle encaissa la nouvelle en haussant les épaules, comme si elle s’en fichait (ce qui était loin d’être le cas, mais il fallait sauver les apparences).

 

« Ouais, bon, ça change pas de l’ordinaire. Il n’a jamais voulu bosser avec moi de toute façon. Ça ne m’empêche pas de mener l’enquête dans mon coin… »

« Il m’a menacé, Alice ! »

« Tu t’en fous de ce qu’il pense, Jourdeuil. »

« Non, je ne m’en fous pas. Il m’a foutu les jetons tellement il était furax ! Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait cette fois ? »

« Rien… » Comme Jourdeuil la regardait sans la croire, elle ajouta : « Je ne l’ai pas cité dans l’article, voilà ! »

« Ça, j’avais remarqué… » Jourdeuil croisa les bras. « … Laurence est vexé !... »

 

Avril eut un sourire triomphal et le rédac’ chef secoua la tête d’un air désapprobateur.

 

« … Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, Alice. Tu ne peux pas lui enlever le crédit d’une enquête, surtout quand il dénonce les malversations du fils d’un préfet et qu’il s’est pris une balle au passage... Cette histoire est remontée au niveau national, les autres journaux en parlent, le citent, c’est un héros, et nous, on passe pour des amateurs à cause de ton article volontairement incomplet ! »

 

Le sourire d’Avril disparut aussitôt quand elle se rendit compte de sa bourde.

 

« Je suis désolé, Alice, tu laisses tomber les affaires criminelles. J’ai mis Perrin sur le coup. »

« Mais… Mais c’est un incapable ! Laurence ne va faire qu’une bouchée de lui … »

« On verra. En attendant, c’est lui qui couvre les crimes maintenant. »

« J’vais pas me laisser faire ! C’est à cause de Laurence si… »

« Alice, je sens que ça dépasse le simple cadre professionnel entre vous deux. Tu vas d’abord régler tes problèmes personnels avec lui, et après on en reparle. »

« Mais j’ai pas de problèmes _personnels_ avec lui ! »

 

Jourdeuil soupira. Il n’en croyait pas un mot.

 

« Tu règles tes histoires avec lui !... Et dis-toi que j’ai sauvé ta tête ! J’ai dit au propriétaire du journal que tu ne recommencerais pas ! T’es prévenue : la prochaine fois, c’est la porte, compris ? »

 

Jourdeuil fouilla sur son bureau et lui tendit un papier.

 

« Tiens, tu vas te faire oublier un peu. Je t’envoie couvrir les prochaines réunions du Rotary Club. Ils sont en train d’organiser un grand rassemblement de voitures anciennes pour collecter des fonds afin de rénover le Palais des Beaux-Arts. »

« Oh, non, Jourdeuil, s’il-te-plaît… »

« Estimes-toi plutôt heureuse que je t’ai trouvé du boulot, Alice… Et tiens-toi à carreau, ok ? »

 

Avril n’ajouta rien et sortit du bureau, la tête basse, le moral dans les chaussettes. Elle avait changé son fusil d’épaule par rapport à son article de départ où elle voulait dénoncer de façon incendiaire le comportement de Laurence. Tricard l’avait prévenue de ne pas en faire une affaire personnelle, et malgré tout, bien qu’elle ait mis de l’eau dans son vin, ça s’était retourné contre elle. Elle avait voulu prendre le commissaire sur le terrain de l'ego, là où ça faisait mal, mais elle n’avait pas anticipé la gravité des faits et l’impact médiatique qu’une telle affaire entraînerait.

 

C’était une bonne leçon qu’Avril rumina sur le chemin des archives et qui la fit réfléchir aux conséquences d’actes dictés par la colère. Bien que l’avertissement de Jourdeuil résonnât toujours à ses oreilles, elle ne s’inquiétait pas pour la prochaine enquête qu’elle couvrirait coûte que coûte malgré la présence de son collègue et les tracasseries que Laurence lui ferait. Le tout pour elle était de ne pas se planter, car elle n’avait plus droit à l’erreur.

 

Laurence… Alice avait son intervention en travers de la gorge et était trop écœurée. Elle se moquait qu’il aille mieux si c’était pour qu’il lui fasse des coups aussi vaches. Certes, elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans son propre malheur mais s’il n’avait pas été aussi vindicatif contre elle, elle n’en serait pas là. Plus que tout, elle ne s’expliquait pas comment leur relation s’était autant détériorée depuis son agression. Elle soupira, refusant d’explorer cette partie déprimante de sa vie où elle sentait qu’il manquait quelque chose, que son besoin d’être reconnu passait au fond par l’approbation (souvent silencieuse) de Laurence. C’était lui accorder trop de crédit alors qu’il n’en avait rien à faire d’elle…

 

Elle consulta le planning des prochaines réunions du Rotary, vit qu’il y en avait une en début de soirée et se prépara mentalement à s’ennuyer à mourir…

 

oooOOOooo

 

Le Marquis était un bar club très select et branché. Pour y entrer le soir, il fallait montrer patte blanche et son carnet de chèques. Très prisé par la jeunesse bourgeoise de Lille, il s’y racontait quelques histoires sulfureuses où l’alcool faisait bon ménage avec le sexe. Légende ou réalité, le propriétaire des lieux laissaient planer le doute sur les habitudes de ses riches clients et le bouche à oreilles faisait le reste.

 

Le jour, ce n’était qu’un établissement calme où l'on pouvait prendre un verre ou un café dans un décor avant-gardiste et luxueux. Alice y pénétra en se demandant encore ce qu'elle venait faire là.

 

Au bar, elle se présenta et on lui indiqua où se tenait la réunion du Rotary. Elle descendit un escalier et l'endroit lui sembla immédiatement familier. Son impression de déjà vu se renforça quand elle arriva en bas. Avec étonnement, elle reconnut la cave voûtée artistiquement éclairée, la piste de danse avec la scène au fond et les instruments de l’orchestre. Elle était venue ici-même... Avec Laurence... Ce fameux soir.

 

Perdue dans l'instant, à la (re)découverte des lieux, elle fut interrompue par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui lui avait parlée, sans qu’elle n’écoute.

 

« Pardon ? »

« Vous devez être la journaliste, Alice Avril ? Maximilien Fontenay. Venez, nous vous attendions pour commencer. »

 

Ils s'installèrent autour d’une table où se tenaient déjà six personnes. L’homme présenta la jeune femme et ils commencèrent leurs palabres.

 

« On vous a expliqué pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Nous avons décidé de lever des fonds pour l'entretien et la réparation du Palais des Beaux-arts, qui en a bien besoin. Pour ce faire, nous organisons une rencontre entre passionnés des voitures anciennes. L'argent collectée partira en mécénat. Nous avons besoin de la publicité de vos articles pour attirer un maximum de personnes. »

« D'accord… »

 

Avril répondit automatiquement. En réalité, elle était sonnée, assiégée par les souvenirs. De la musique résonnait dans sa tête, des conversations et des rires, des appels, une foule serrée et joyeuse, des danseurs survoltés qui virevoltaient au son du rock'n'roll, et des bruits de verre brisé… Et il y avait la présence d'un homme, son sourire et ses histoires qu’il racontait et auxquelles elle ne croyait pas. Il y avait ce rire chaleureux, ce regard grave aussi quand il l'observait et qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi détendu.

 

Trop bouleversée, Avril n’écoutait rien de la réunion. Comment aurait elle pu se concentrer ? Elle redécouvrait la part active qu'elle avait jouée dans la soirée et se rendait compte qu'elle avait voulu plaire à Laurence, en lui faisant découvrir la Alice qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'alcool aidant, ils avaient tous les deux baissé leurs gardes sans se préoccuper du lendemain.

 

Ils avaient ri et dansé. Elle avait même chanté à sa demande devant un parterre d’inconnus, d’abord surpris, puis conquis. Sur scène, dans la lumière, elle s’était sentie si bien...

 

… Et ils s'étaient embrassés comme si ça avait été la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

 

La réunion s'acheva sans qu’Alice, bouleversée, ait pipé un seul mot. Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Avril s'installa au bar et commanda un whisky, et puis, un second...

 

Une question résonnait dans sa tête et tournait inlassablement en boucle, en lui faisant à chaque l’effet d’une bombe :

 

_« … Chez toi ou chez moi ? »_

 

C'était elle qui l'avait prononcée. Laurence avait ri et fait signe à un taxi. L'adresse qu'il avait donnée avait été la sienne.

 

_« Ma garçonnière est plus sympa que la tienne, Avril. »_

 

Alice avala un troisième verre. Dans le taxi, elle s'était tenu tout contre Laurence quand il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Il avait même posé ses lèvres contre ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser à nouveau quand elle avait relevé la tête pour le regarder.

 

Avril voulut disparaître sous terre. Dans le taxi, leurs baisers s'étaient enchaînés et approfondis. Leurs mains impatientes avaient exploré des territoires inconnus sans rencontrer de résistance. Encore maintenant, leurs caresses et leurs soupirs réveillaient de puissants échos émotionnels en elle… C’était comme si quelque chose de primitif s’était emparé d’eux, une vague brûlante de désirs et de frustrations qui avait tout balayé sur son passage. Jamais la collision entre deux univers radicalement opposés n’avait été aussi violente, intense et passionnée. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, elle n'avait plus de doutes désormais quant à la façon dont la nuit s’était terminée...

 

Elle ne prit conscience du passage du temps que lorsqu’un nouveau barman prit son service et l’apostropha. Elle consulta la pendule. Vingt et une heures. De rares clients se tenaient au bar autour d’elle occupés à discuter. Les noctambules et les fêtards n’étaient pas encore arrivés.

 

« Je vous sers un autre verre ? » Lui demanda le barman.

 

Alice le reconnut. Il était de service ce soir là. Elle sembla sortir de sa transe et s’apercevoir que son verre était à nouveau vide. Combien de whiskeys avait-elle déjà bu ?

 

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

« Votre compagnon n'est pas avec vous ce soir ? »

« Mon compagnon ?… Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

« Une rousse en robe de princesse qui monte sur scène avec un beau brin de voix, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Si, en plus, le playboy qui l’accompagne refuse de laisser les autres hommes l'approcher et décourage les prétendants par sa seule présence... Il est toujours autant aux p’tits soins, votre chevalier servant ? »

 

Avril ne put s'empêcher de rire devant une attitude qui était aux antipodes de ce qu’était réellement Laurence.

 

« Non. »

« Il fait quoi dans la vie votre garde du corps, Princesse ? »

« Il est flic. »

 

Le barman ouvrit des yeux ronds.

 

« Ah… S'il pouvait être tous aussi mignons que lui dans la police, il y aurait moins de crimes, croyez-moi… »

« Laissez tomber, vous n'êtes pas son genre... Moi non plus d'ailleurs… »

« Je vois. Un chagrin d'amour. Vous vous êtes entichée de lui et il vous a jetée à minuit quand votre carrosse est redevenu citrouille, Cendrillon... »

 

Avril secoua la tête avec un sourire.

 

« La vie n’est pas un conte de fées… Vous feriez quoi si vous perdiez la mémoire, et quand des souvenirs vous reviennent, vous souhaitez plus que tout ne jamais l'avoir retrouvée ? »

 

Le barman la regarda sans comprendre.

 

« Ouais… » Alice vida son verre cul sec. « … C’est l’histoire de ma vie. La catastrophe ambulante, c'est moi tout craché. »

 

Elle fit un autre signe pour qu'il la serve à nouveau, mais il se pencha vers elle pour lui demander :

 

« Vous avez de quoi payer, Princesse ? »

« Aucune idée... mais je sais faire la plonge. »

 

Avril se mit à rire de sa propre plaisanterie. Quand elle se calma, le barman lui montra son addition.

 

« La vache ! C'est pas donné ! Vous pouvez mettre ça sur le compte du journal ? »

« Désolé, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

« Oh ?… »

 

Avril sembla réaliser sa situation.

 

« Mettez ça sur le compte de Laurence alors. C'est à cause de lui si j'en suis là. »

« Votre flic ? »

« Ouais... Ce salaud misogyne, imbu de lui-même... »

 

Le barman s'éloigna et prit le téléphone. Avril était ivre et se moquait de ce qui allait advenir. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien et n'avait plus envie de bouger. Elle lutta contre la torpeur, ferma les yeux... et fut réveillée quand quelqu’un la secoua énergiquement.

 

_Laurence._

 

Il était mécontent et la dévisageait avec des envies de meurtre dans les yeux.

 

« Tiens, mais c’est la source de tous mes emmerdements ! Hello, Mister Sunshine ! »

« Décidément, vous n'en loupez pas une, Avril. »

 

Elle remarqua son bras gauche en écharpe et posa son coude sur le comptoir en le défiant du regard.

 

« Un p’tit bras de fer, Swan ? »

 

Devant son froncement de sourcils presque comique, Avril explosa de rire.

 

« Je vois que vous avez avalé un clown... » Remarqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

 

Elle redoubla d’hilarité devant sa plaisanterie. Laurence leva les yeux au ciel et adressa une prière muette à Bacchus pour qu’elle se taise... Il préféra se détourner d’elle et s’adressa au barman.

 

« Vous avez sa note ? »

« Ouh la ! Ça va vous coûter un bras !!! » Lança-t-elle, pliée en deux.

 

Avril se tenait les côtes littéralement. Laurence ferma les yeux et se força au calme en se rappelant que sa seule présence en ces lieux était le signe qu'elle se souvenait. Obscurément, il sentait que l'hilarité d'Avril et son ébriété masquaient une détresse à laquelle il n'était pas étranger. Il paya le barman.

 

« Vous auriez un seau d'eau glacée ? »

« Non. Mais j’ai ça, si vous voulez... »

 

Le barman lui donna une bouteille d’eau gazeuse fraîche que le policier prit et secoua. Puis il en projeta le contenu sur Avril… En quelques secondes, la jeune femme fut trempée. Elle ne riait plus.

 

« Mais euh, ça va pas ! Qu’est-ce qu’il vous prend ??... »

« La cellule de dégrisement vous attend, Avril. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je suis pas ivre... »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr... »

 

Laurence secoua la tête.

 

« Vous pouvez marcher ? Je ne vais pas vous porter. »

 

Il l'entraîna avec son bras valide vers la sortie. Un taxi les attendait.

 

« Elle est où votre bagnole ? Je monte pas avec vous ! Vous allez encore me tripoter. »

 

Au moins, il avait la confirmation qu'elle se souvenait à présent.

 

« Je vous rassure, il n'y a aucune chance que ça se reproduise, espèce d'outre imbibée de whisky. »

« Hé ! »

 

Laurence la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur du véhicule, puis donna son adresse au chauffeur. Il était inutile d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu en l'emmenant au commissariat et en la mettant en détention. En plus, vu son état, Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle irait raconter aux gardiens de la paix chargés de sa surveillance...

 

« Mais je veux pas aller chez vous ! On sait comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! »

« Avril, taisez vous. »

 

Avril ne l'écouta pas et donna son adresse au chauffeur qui lança un regard perplexe vers Laurence au travers du rétroviseur. Le policier fit non de la tête.

 

La jeune femme resta à bouder silencieusement dans son coin. Laurence lui jetait de temps à autres des regards inquiets. Elle dodelinait de la tête et semblait sonnée.

 

Le taxi s’arrêta devant chez le policier. Avril s’essuya furtivement les joues, un geste qui n’échappa pas à Laurence, mais il ne dit rien. Il l’aida à marcher jusqu’à l’appartement sans faire de réflexions. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il la conduisit dans la cuisine où il la fit asseoir à la table.

 

« Pourquoi vous faites ça, Laurence ? » Demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que vous soyez seule. Combien de verres avez-vous bu, Avril ? Vous êtes consciente des risques, nom de Dieu ? Le coma éthylique, ça vous parle ? »

 

A ces mots prononcés avec colère, Alice craqua. Elle n’en pouvait plus de son ton perpétuellement hargneux. Alors qu'elle se mettait à sangloter violemment, Laurence eut un instant de panique et s’approcha d’elle. Immédiatement, elle se rebella contre son geste.

 

« Restez où vous êtes ! J’veux pas de vous ! J’veux plus vous voir ! Tout est de votre faute ! »

 

Laurence obtempéra et s’écarta jusqu’à ce qu’Alice vide son sac. Il subit les injures et les sanglots stoïquement. Il n’y avait rien de nouveau dans ce qu’elle lui reprochait et il ne répondit pas à ses attaques. Il lui apporta plutôt un café bien noir auquel elle ne toucha pas. Le policier dut lui mettre de force la tasse dans la main.

 

« Buvez. »

 

Docilement, Alice lui obéit et se tut. Elle l'observa ensuite aller et venir, rassembler des ingrédients qu'il mixa dans un appareil qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Puis il lui présenta une mixture marron à l'aspect repoussant.

 

« Buvez. Un conseil, faites-le cul sec. »

 

Cette fois, la jeune femme n'écouta pas. Immédiatement après la première gorgée, elle se précipita vers l'évier et se mit à vomir. C’était le but. Laurence dut résister à l’envie d’être à ses côtés et de lui passer la main dans le dos. Il savait que son geste de réconfort serait malvenu.

 

« Vous essayez de m'empoisonner ou quoi ? » Lui demanda Avril dès qu'elle put s'exprimer.

 

Il eut un sourire.

 

« Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais fait plus tôt. Vous vous sentirez mieux et vous pourrez aller dormir après. »

 

Alice était très pâle et tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

 

« J'veux pas dormir ici. J'veux rentrer chez moi. »

« Avril, il est onze heures passées. Je suis crevé, vous êtes crevée et je ne peux pas conduire. Je vous laisse mon lit, je prends la banquette et on discute de tout ça demain matin. Ça vous va comme deal ? »

 

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis opina du chef finalement. Laurence lui apporta un de ces pyjamas et la laissa se changer. Elle se coucha et il vint la voir quand il fut sûr qu’elle était endormie.

 

Avril avait laissé la lumière allumée. Le policier observa Alice dans son sommeil. Ce soir, il avait été inquiet pour elle plus que de raisons. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé si le barman n’avait pas prévenu la police ? Juste imaginer la jeune femme ivre accoudée au bar, à la merci d’un inconnu qui aurait vu en elle une proie facile à mettre dans son lit, ça le hérissait. Avril était totalement inconsciente. À sa décharge, elle n'était pas elle-même, bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de se souvenir.

 

Laurence se passa la main sur le visage, bâilla et se frotta doucement l’épaule gauche pour faire taire la douleur sourde. Presqu’une semaine après avoir pris une balle, il se sentait extrêmement las. Tout son corps tirait avec la fatigue et il n’avait qu’une seule envie : étendre sa grande carcasse. Il caressa l’idée d’aller s’allonger sur la banquette mais il ne voulait pas quitter Avril… Et si elle vomissait à nouveau et s’étouffait dans son sommeil ?

 

Laurence prit une chaise et veilla Avril. Plusieurs fois, malgré l’inconfort du siège, il dodelina de la tête, avant de finalement succomber au sommeil.

 

Avril ne sut pas exactement ce qui la réveilla, peut-être sa migraine, peut-être la veilleuse restée allumée ? Désorientée, elle resta pendant un moment à essayer de se repérer. C’était la chambre de Laurence avec son décor sombre et austère. Elle aperçut enfin le policier, affaissé comme un grand pantin désarticulé sur une chaise trop petite pour lui. Sans bruit, elle sortit du lit, mais les quelques craquement du parquet sous ses pas éveillèrent Laurence.

 

« Avril ? »

« Je suis là. Je vais juste aux toilettes. » Le rassura t elle.

 

Laurence grogna et regarda l’heure à sa montre. Trois heures et demi. Il se leva et s’étira, puis se rendit au salon en remettant de l’ordre dans ses pensées et en se massant la nuque pour chasser son torticolis.

 

Le policier s’allongea sur la banquette trop dure. Dix minutes passèrent, puis quinze, et la jeune femme n’était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain.

 

« Avril, ça va ? »

 

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

 

« Vous n’êtes pas obligé de me chaperonner, Laurence. » Dit-elle au travers de la porte.

 

« Non, bien sûr… » Murmura-t-il avec ironie en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

 

Alice sortit quelques minutes plus tard et ils s’observèrent en silence. Chacun constata que l’autre avait vraiment une mine affreuse, mais aucun n’en fit la remarque.

 

« Je me suis permise de prendre de l’aspirine dans votre armoire à pharmacie. »

 

Comme il ne répondit rien, elle ajouta :

 

« Bon, je… je retourne me coucher. »

 

Elle vit Laurence se tourner, bâiller à s’en décrocher la mâchoire et essayer de trouver une position confortable sur la banquette. Ce ne fut que dans la chambre qu’elle prit une décision et revint vers le salon. Il était tout de même convalescent.

 

« Pourquoi vous viendriez pas vous allonger sur le lit ? Y’a de la place près de moi, c’est pas comme si on… »

 

 _… était des étrangers l’un pour l’autre.._. Les mots ne furent jamais prononcés mais restèrent en suspension entre eux.

 

« … Vous seriez bien mieux… » Termina-t-elle, gênée.

 

Le premier réflexe de Laurence fut de lui dire non, mais il était tellement fatigué qu’il se leva mécaniquement et la suivit docilement. Sans un mot, chacun prit place de son côté du lit et s’endormit rapidement.

 

Quand Laurence ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il comprit immédiatement pourquoi il avait trop chaud. Le corps d’Avril était lové contre le sien dans son dos, un bras passé autour de sa taille, la main décidément trop proche d’un phénomène masculin des plus naturels le matin… Il ne bougea pas, respira à peine et attendit patiemment que ça passe en espérant qu’Avril ne se réveille pas...

 

 

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

Après avoir résolu son dilemme matinal, Laurence s’était levé le premier et avait laissé Avril dormir. Il s’était fait un brunch en lisant le journal, comme il le faisait d’ordinaire les dimanches matin. En arrêt forcé, il ne reprendrait le travail que la semaine suivante.

 

Le policier avait eu l’intention de partir quelques jours au calme pour se reposer mais la médiatisation de l’affaire l’en avait empêché. Et finalement, c’était tant mieux. S’il était parti, il n’aurait pas pu s’occuper d’Avril qui partait à la dérive. Il soupira en revenant sur leurs derniers accrochages et arriva à la conclusion qu’ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi tous les deux sans aller irrémédiablement droit dans le mur.

 

Laurence savait qu’il fallait qu’il agisse avant qu’ils atteignent un point de non-retour. L’équilibre entre eux était précaire et il sentait Avril sur le point de sombrer irrémédiablement. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, pas quand il avait sa part de responsabilités dans leur absence de communication et dans leur mésentente actuelle. Ce n’était pas digne de lui, de l’ami qu’il croyait être pour elle.

 

Tout pouvait basculer très vite. La voir aller aussi mal lui laissait un arrière goût amer, un mal être qui avait raison de sa volonté de ne pas s’impliquer. La vérité, c’est qu’il en avait assez de leurs perpétuelles chamailleries, mais il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre pour revenir à plus de mesures dans leur relation, tout en restant lui-même.

 

Leur complicité lui manquait, ainsi que d’autres choses qu’il avait finies par accepter et qu’il avait envie de lui manifester, comme ce besoin de la protéger, d’être là pour elle, de l’aider... Comme aussi ce besoin de lui montrer qu’elle comptait pour lui, même si c’était au détriment de son indifférence. Il n’avait plus l’énergie pour maintenir les apparences surtout quand il avait déjà failli perdre Avril par trois fois. De son propre aveu à Marlène, ça l’avait _anéanti_ , et il n’avait plus envie de faire preuve de mauvaise foi à ce sujet.

 

Ça n’empêcherait pas la discussion qui allait s’ensuivre quand elle serait levée d’être sans doute pénible, mais il tenterait de garder son calme… tant qu’il le pourrait !

 

La jeune femme fit enfin son apparition, déjà habillée, clairement pas dans son assiette. Il délaissa immédiatement son journal et ne montra aucune animosité à son égard.

 

« Bonjour Avril. »

 

Ne sachant pas dans quelle disposition il était, la journaliste bougonna :

 

« C’est pas parce que nous avons partagé un lit que je vous ai pardonné et que je suis votre meilleure amie. »

 

Le ton que prendrait la conversation était donné d’entrée. D'ailleurs, l'ambiguïté des propos d'Avril ne lui avait pas échappée. Il restait à savoir si elle parlait de la nuit précédente ou de celle qu’ils avaient passée ensemble quelques semaines auparavant. Il décida de creuser la question.

 

« Qu’y a t-il à pardonner ? »

« Votre attitude. »

« Je vois. Vous pensez que je suis responsable de toutes vos mésaventures ? »

« Vous y avez votre part de responsabilité, oui. »

 

Laurence soupira sans rien consentir et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre à table, mais elle préféra rester debout.

 

« Je n’ai pas faim… »

 

Alors Laurence se leva et s’approcha d’elle, les mains dans les poches. Le regard fermé, la jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prête à recevoir un sermon.

 

« C’est parce que je vous ai fait arrêter que vous avez voulu vous venger ? »

« A votre avis ? »

« Je vois... Et vous comptez aller loin dans l’escalade des hostilités ? »

« Hein ? Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? C’est vous qui avez commencé ! C’est vous qui m’avez forcée à reprendre le travail. C'est vous qui… »

 

Laurence leva une main pour la tempérer. La journaliste était sur la défensive, encore dans un schéma agressif.

 

« J’avais besoin de la publicité de votre article pour faire réagir la veuve et son amant. »

« Sans doute, mais je sais additionner deux et deux… Quand vous avez appris que je risquais de partir, vous avez eu la trouille et vous êtes empressé de me remettre en selle en m’envoyant travailler pour le journal ! »

« Parce que vous préfériez l’option des magasins de bricolage avec votre bien-aimé RoRo, peut-être ? »

 

Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop… Le ton que Laurence venait d’employer, était nettement sarcastique. Avril eut alors confirmation de ce qu’elle soupçonnait, de sa jalousie latente, mais elle fit la moue. Encore furieuse, elle ne voyait que le verre à moitié vide et considérait qu’il l’avait tout simplement manipulée.

 

« Vous vous êtes servi de moi. » Reprit-elle, accusatrice.

« Oui, et alors ?... » Admit-il avec désinvolture. « … En quoi est-ce que ça change de ce que je fais d’habitude ? »

 

Devant sa franchise, Alice inspira et déglutit péniblement. La voix frémissante, elle lâcha :

 

« Et cette nuit dont vous ne voulez pas parler ? Là aussi, vous vous êtes servi de moi ? »

 

Laurence se figea et ouvrit la bouche sans qu’aucun son ne sorte... _Ce ne pouvait pas être ce qu’elle pensait réellement..._

 

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous êtes-vous servi de moi ? »

 

Il tâcha d’occulter le sentiment de révolte que cette idée faisait naître en lui pour lui répondre franchement et calmement.

 

« Non, Avril. »

« Je ne vous crois pas... En revanche, ce que je crois, c’est que mon amnésie vous a bien arrangé. Vous vous êtes dit : _‘génial, elle a oublié ce détail, je vais pouvoir faire comme si rien ne s’était passé’_ … »

 

Cette fois, le regard de Laurence s’assombrit et il fit jouer sa mâchoire en tentant de garder son calme.

 

« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Avril. Demandez-vous plutôt pourquoi j’aurais évoqué quelque chose d’inopportun dans l’état où vous étiez. En parlant, je n’aurai fait qu’ajouter à votre désarroi. Regardez donc votre réaction hier soir : ai-je eu tort de me taire quand je vous retrouve ivre et avachie sur un comptoir, à la merci du premier inconnu qui passe ? »

« Oui, alors là, ça m’étonnerait parce que je sais me défendre, figurez-vous ! »

 

Laurence ne put s’empêcher d’émettre un ricanement empli de doute, ce qui eut pour effet d’exaspérer la jeune femme. Alice croisa les bras à nouveau en serrant les dents.

 

« Revenons plutôt à votre raisonnement... Si je vous suis bien, vous vous êtes tu pour me protéger ? »

« C’est exactement ça… »

 

Avril le regarda comme si elle allait lui arracher la tête…

 

« Espèce de salaud, je ne vous aurai pas cru aussi irresponsable… Est-ce que, pendant deux minutes, vous avez réfléchi aux conséquences de vos actes ? »

 

Surpris par sa véhémence, Laurence la regarda, soudain incertain. _Que voulait-elle dire par là ?_

 

« J’aurais pu tomber enceinte, Einstein ! Vous n’avez pas pensé à ça, hein ? J’aurais pu me retrouver avec un gosse que je n’aurais même pas eu le souvenir d’avoir fait avec un homme qui s’en fiche comme de sa dernière chemise ! »

 

Alice était furieuse comme jamais auparavant. Elle continua sur le même ton outragé :

 

« … Je ne suis pas assez dans la merde comme ça selon vous ?! Mais non, en bon égoïste, ça vous dépasse complètement ! Môssieur Laurence est au dessus de ça ! Môssieur Laurence ne pense qu’à sa petite personne et à sa réputation ! Je vais vous dire un truc : on était peut-être ivre, mais vous étiez là autant que je sache ! Et vous en avez bien profité, alors arrêtez de répéter que vous n’avez rien dit pour me protéger ! C’est lâche, irrespectueux et… indécent ! »

 

Laurence avait pâli pendant sa diatribe. Le pire c’est qu’elle avait raison. Jamais il n’avait pensé à ses responsabilités éventuelles si d’aventure… Il secoua la tête et protesta :

 

« Je n’aurai certainement pas renié mes responsabilités si nous avions conçu un enfant. »

« Et vous auriez fait quoi ? Vous l’auriez reconnu ? Vous auriez assumé votre rôle de père ? Vous m’auriez épousé pour éviter le déshonneur qu’une telle situation engendre ? » Demanda-t-elle de manière sarcastique.

 

Seul un silence éloquent lui répondit. Avril secoua la tête avant de lui tourner le dos pour filer vers la porte.

 

« Pff, non, bien sûr... » Continua-t-elle. « … Mais pourquoi est-ce que je place toujours autant d'espoir en vous ? »

« Avril, attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me faire un procès d’intention !... » Contre-attaqua-t-il, conscient qu'il venait de la décevoir.

 

Au temps pour sa volonté de rester maître de lui ! Comme Avril continuait à l’ignorer, le calme de Laurence vola en éclat dans la seconde qui suivit.

 

« … A moins d’avoir rêvé, vous aussi vous étiez là ! Vous aussi, vous en avez profité, à moins que vous ayez simulé tout du long ! »

 

Avril se retourna brutalement en serrant les poings et se mit à hurler :

 

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS INSINUER ÇA ??... »

 

Au-delà des regrets divers et variés, de la déception, Laurence n’avait pas le droit d’agir ainsi. Alice se souvenait d’avoir suffisamment chéri ces rares instants de bonheur pour ne pas le laisser piétiner le souvenir agréable de leurs étreintes.

 

« Je ne joue pas, moi ! Je ne calcule pas ! Alors, cessez de noircir et de salir un moment de faiblesse que vous avez été le premier à apprécier ! »

 

Laurence ne répondit rien. Avait-il déjà vu Avril autant indignée et en colère ? Elle en frémissait des pieds à la tête et le dévisageait avec un tel feu dans le regard ! Et en même temps, quel aveu elle venait de faire sans même s’en rendre compte ! Elle avait bien été elle-même cette nuit là dans ses bras, sincère et authentique, désirable et aimante. Il ne put empêcher un sourire triomphal de s’afficher lentement sur son visage.

 

Dans le silence soudain, Avril interpréta sa réaction de travers.

 

« Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Je déteste quand vous faites ça ! »

« Je ne me moque pas de vous... Je savoure le fait que vous avez agi en toute connaissance de cause cette nuit-là, comme j’étais moi-même parfaitement conscient de ce qui allait advenir entre nous deux quand nous avons quitté le bar. »

« Hein ? »

 

Laurence s’approcha d’Alice et posa nonchalamment la main sur la porte, à côté de celle qu’elle avait posée sur la poignée lorsqu’elle avait été prête à quitter l’appartement de Laurence.

 

« Ivre ou pas, Avril, je choisis toujours les femmes avec lesquelles je couche. Ça devrait répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez sur mes motivations, non ? »

 

Dépassée, Alice le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu’elle avait bien entendu ce qu’il insinuait ?...

 

« Pourquoi j’ai passé la nuit avec vous, Avril ? Parce que j’en avais tout simplement envie… » Traduisit-il en répondant à sa question muette. « … Et vous l’avez fait exactement pour les mêmes raisons, sans vous interdire quoi que ce soit, parce que vous vous sentiez en confiance, et que, comme moi, vous en éprouviez le désir. »

 

La jeune femme en resta muette de surprise, alors qu’elle sentait vibrer une corde sensible en elle. Oui, elle avait désiré Laurence. Oui, elle l’avait voulu pour lui prouver qu’elle valait mieux que ce qu’il pensait d’elle… Pour lui montrer qu’elle éprouvait…

 

Décontenancée par ces révélations qui trouvaient une résonance en elle mais qu'elle n'était pas prête à admettre oralement, Avril essaya de retrouver son aplomb.

 

« Euh, je sais pas… Vous êtes pas en train de vous emballer, là ? »

« J’ai l’air de m’emballer ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

 

Avril le regarda comme si elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux. C’était quoi ce retournement de situation ? Une part d’elle-même se réjouissait à l’idée qu’il admette qu’il avait apprécié la nuit qu’ils avaient passée ensemble, pendant que l’autre part tentait un rétropédalage stratégique de sauvegarde et lui criait de se méfier du perfide séducteur en face d’elle…

 

Alice s’écarta légèrement de lui et s’agita de façon inconfortable.

 

« Bon, d’accord… Ça va un peu trop vite pour moi... Et vous me faites flipper... »

 

Laurence la considéra quelques secondes en silence et – chose nouvelle pour lui - se mit à sa place. Elle était visiblement en train de perdre pied face à une situation qui devait être inédite pour elle. C’était le moment.

 

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire, Avril. Que diriez-vous si nous enterrions la hache de guerre pendant quelque temps ? »

« C'est vous qui me proposez ça ? »

« Vous voulez qu’on continue à se quereller pour un oui ou pour un non ? »

« Non, bien sûr, mais... »

« Mais, quoi ? »

 

Le ton de Laurence était redevenu incisif, symptôme d'une impatience proche de l'agacement.

 

« Rien... C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et j'ai des doutes sur vos intentions. »

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? »

 

Avril préféra ne rien répondre et eut un haussement de sourcils éloquent. Laurence prit sa tête des mauvais jours.

 

« Je suis positivement consterné par ce manque de crédit. »

 

Alice aperçut la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux du policier faussement outragé et eut son premier sourire de la matinée. Il profita de ce bref moment de détente entre eux pour se rapprocher d'elle à son tour.

 

« Il y a quelque chose que je veux que vous sachiez avant que vous ne partiez… » Murmura-t-il doucement. « … C’est que je ne regrette rien de cette nuit... » Il eut un sourire espiègle. « … Elle en valait vraiment la peine... »

 

Alors ça, c’était un sacré compliment ! Alice détourna le regard, à la fois gênée et heureuse. Involontairement, elle se mit à rougir et se mordit la lèvre. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de relever la tête et de lui dire bien en face :

 

« Il faut être deux pour jouer à ce jeu… »

 

Alice se rendit immédiatement compte qu’en voulant lui retourner le compliment, elle était en train de flirter avec lui !… D’ailleurs, l’expression dans les yeux de Laurence avait subtilement changé. Il l’observait désormais de façon énigmatique, supputant évidemment sur ses intentions... La jeune femme voyait déjà les rouages qui tournaient dans son cerveau et l’imaginait en train d’échafauder un plan pour qu’il la remette dans son lit… Ce qui la fit sourire… l’idée en soi n’était pas pour lui déplaire…

 

Avril se fustigea immédiatement. Ils sortaient à peine d’une crise, ce n’était pas pour se recréer de nouveaux problèmes parce que le chemin qu’ils avaient emprunté par erreur un soir, la tentait au point d’y retourner… Qu’est-ce qu’il lui passait par la tête ? Tout à coup, elle éprouva le besoin de partir avant qu’ils ne s’engagent tous les deux sur une pente des plus savonneuses.

 

Elle ouvrit la porte d’entrée, marquant ainsi sa volonté de s’en aller.

 

« Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, Laurence. »

 

Le policier hocha la tête, conscient aussi de la dérive dangereuse de leurs pensées.

 

« My pleasure… Comme disent les Anglais... »

 

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément, ne sachant quelle conduite à tenir, puis le moment passa. Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et s’en alla. Avec un léger sourire, Laurence ferma la porte derrière lui et resta songeur devant le trouble manifeste de la jeune femme...

 

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit toquer à la porte. Avec une pointe d’exaspération, il retourna dans l’entrée et ouvrit.

 

« Si vous avez encore oublié de... »

 

Il n’acheva pas. Avril s’élança vers lui et l’enlaça brusquement. Elle l’entendit étouffer un juron et se raidir. Immédiatement, elle se recula et vit qu’il grimaçait…

 

« Merde ! Pardon, pardon… J’avais oublié ! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais... Je voulais pas... J’suis vraiment désolée ! »

 

Laurence se frotta l'épaule en se retenant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de son comportement impulsif. Elle avait vraiment une façon de tout faire foirer… Envolée la petite bulle de bien être, bonjour la catastrophe ambulante et son cortège de bévues et boulettes…

 

« J’ai toujours attiré les emmerdeuses et les fortes têtes... mais vous… je dois dire que vous décrochez le pompon… »

« Ça va ? Dites-moi que ça va ? »

 

Avril était sincèrement inquiète, mais il ne put s’empêcher de dramatiser.

 

« Je devrais survivre… jusqu’à la prochaine fois. »

 

Alice le dévisagea comme si elle voulait graver ses traits dans sa mémoire avant de partir, et sentit son courage l’abandonner.

 

« Vous avez oublié de me dire quelque chose ? » Demanda Laurence, qui devinait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui faire des excuses.

 

Tout ce qu’Avril avait prévu de lui annoncer se bouscula dans sa tête, et elle ne sut plus par où commencer. D’une rare nervosité, elle hésita, bafouilla trois, quatre mots, soudain saisie par le doute, et sentit la panique l’envahir. Non, elle ne pouvait plus lui dire combien cette nuit avait compté pour elle aussi. Elle allait se ridiculiser et il allait se moquer d’elle. Déjà, il souriait, préparant sans doute un mauvais coup... Vite, elle se lança :

 

« Je vous dois des excuses, je n'aurais pas dû agir comme j'ai agi, je suis désolée, et je m'en veux, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux... »

« N'en parlons plus. »

« Je ne parle pas uniquement de ce que je viens de faire. Je veux parler des autres fois, quand je vous ai...

« Alice... »

 

Laurence avait prononcé son prénom avec douceur, en sachant qu'il couperait court à toute discussion et à des excuses interminables. Il pouvait être rancunier et tenace parfois, mais il savait aussi quand arrêter les velléités. Le sourire de soulagement qui s'afficha lentement sur le visage de la jeune femme valait toutes les excuses au monde. A cet instant, le policier la trouva irrésistible de sincérité et de tendresse.

 

« Bon, cette fois, c’est sûr, je m’en vais… » Annonça-t-elle, embarrassée par son propre comportement ridicule.

 

Elle n’en eut pas le temps. Laurence attrapa Avril par la taille avec son bras valide avant qu’elle ne se détourne.

 

« Pas si vite, jeune dame… » Dit-il en l’attirant d’autorité à lui. « … Vous me devez un baiser pour vous faire pardonner votre maladresse… »

 

Alors qu’elle ouvrait de grands yeux surpris, Laurence joignit le geste à la parole et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d’Avril. C’était comme si elle n’avait attendu que ce signal. Alice passa ses bras autour du cou du policier et lui répondit avec la même ferveur. Dans leurs baisers, ils mirent toutes ces choses qu’ils n’avaient pas pu se dire, et surtout toutes leurs frustrations passées. Ils ne tardèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, allumant en eux un véritable incendie.

 

Les lèvres d’Avril étaient douces. Sa langue faisait des miracles sur les sens de Laurence qui avait l’impression de boire à une source régénératrice et de revivre. C’était une explosion de sensations brûlantes en lui alors que les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient. Vivant, il se sentait vivant…

 

Alice n’était pas en reste non plus. Rarement un homme ne l’avait fait autant chavirer avec de simples baisers… La jeune femme aimait la sensation d’être écrasée contre le grand corps de Laurence, d’être entourée, en quelque sorte protégée par lui. Elle vibrait surtout littéralement de désirs sous l’action de son étreinte passionnée et laissait échapper de petits soupirs de contentement qui l’encourageait à poursuivre de la même façon possessive.

 

Ils durent pourtant se détacher l’un de l’autre pour reprendre leurs souffles. Pendant l’espace de quelques secondes, ils se dévisagèrent gravement, eux-mêmes surpris par l'intensité de leurs étreintes. Avril eut finalement un petit sourire et déposa un dernier baiser léger sur les lèvres de Laurence, avant de s’écarter de lui. Cet homme était bien trop dangereux et tentant.

 

Laurence ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, pardonnant implicitement la journaliste. Souriants comme deux idiots, ils éclatèrent finalement de rire simultanément, libérant la tension des derniers jours, retrouvant leur belle complicité, plus un petit quelque chose qu'ils acceptaient enfin de partager.

 

Quand leurs rires moururent, ils étaient toujours aussi proches. La lueur dans les yeux de Laurence changea. Ceux d’Avril reflétaient la même faim et ils se rendirent compte que ce qui les avait poussés dans les bras de l’autre, était toujours présent. Ils se désiraient, peut-être même encore plus que la première fois, leurs appétits charnels sans doute aiguisés par les souvenirs agréables de leur nuit de folie.

 

Gênés, ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre. Alice se racla la gorge et fit un signe en direction du couloir.

 

« Je… J’y vais… On se voit plus tard ?... » Demanda-t-elle à la fois hésitante et pleine d’espoir… Elle se reprit nerveusement : « … Ou demain ?... Enfin, quand tu veux ?... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là, hein ?… »

 

Laurence fronça les sourcils. _Etait-elle… Etait-elle en train de lui donner un rencard !?_ Il se mit à rire doucement.

 

« Avril, tu sais où me trouver. Je ne bouge pas d’ici… »

« D’accord... Demain ? »

« Viens dîner demain soir… »

 

Alice eut un sourire éclatant une dernière fois et s’en alla. En marchant dans le couloir, elle prit un pari. Si elle se retournait et qu’il la regardait encore, c’est qu’il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle.

 

Avant de tourner l'angle, elle se retourna. Il n'avait pas bougé et l'observait. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main alors que son cœur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine.

 

Laurence referma la porte en secouant la tête et en souriant comme un idiot. Leur conversation venait pour le moins de prendre un tour inédit. Cela voulait-il dire que tout espoir était permis ? C'était quelque chose qu'il acceptait d'envisager même si ça lui semblait complètement fou.

 

En même temps, le retour en arrière entre eux n'était plus possible, pas après le séisme qu’ils venaient de vivre… Une fois les murs abattus, les barrières abolies entre eux, que restait-il ? Ce n’était pas un champ de ruines, comme il l’avait toujours cru, mais un magnifique jardin dans lequel la vie était en train de renaître au printemps de leurs sentiments… Parce qu’il entrevoyait autre chose, il ne voulait plus s'attarder sur le passé, synonyme de tourments, de drames et de désillusions. Il voulait tourner la page, avoir enfin sa part de bonheur. Au diable, la raison ! Il en avait assez d’être raisonnable et malheureux. Il voulait vivre, et Alice lui redonnait l’espoir et la vie…

 

 

_A suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrire ce chapitre a été un sacré challenge, je vous le garantis ! Il a été manié et remanié dans tous les sens jusqu’à ce que je sois enfin satisfaite du résultat. J’espère qu’il est à la hauteur de vos attentes !
> 
>  
> 
> La semaine prochaine, petit break montagnard et tartiflette. N’hésitez pas à déposer vos commentaires dans le carré en bas en attendant le chapitre 11 ! Bises !


	11. Chapter 11

Laurence savait avant même qu’Avril arrive que ce dîner avait toutes les chances de tourner court. En toute honnêteté, Alice ne venait pas pour lui parler de ses dernières mésaventures, de la vie sentimentale de Marlène, de l’avancement de son livre ou pour s’enquérir de sa santé. Non. En réalité, toutes discussions ne seraient que des prétextes pour retarder l’inévitable entre eux… ou sonner le glas d’une relation naissante.

 

Il se sentait nerveux, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour un homme accoutumé à parvenir à ses fins sans trop de difficultés. La vérité, c’est qu’il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses entre eux et décevoir Avril. Il savait d’expérience que la jeune femme n’était pas sensible à ses flagorneries et lirait dans son jeu s’il se montrait trop flamboyant ou entreprenant. Il ne voulait pas en faire trop.

 

D’ailleurs, était-ce vraiment nécessaire de lui faire la cour et de la séduire ? Il aimait cette étape mais il avait l’impression que cela avait été chose faite lors de cette première nuit. Il avait même la sensation que c’était lui qui avait succombé au charme énergique d’Avril quand il avait accepté de se laisser entraîner. Sans doute avait-il ensuite participé à sa façon en lui montrant qu’il pouvait être un compagnon agréable et à l’écoute de sa partenaire ? Il lui suffirait de reproduire ce même comportement… Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, en ce qui le concernait.

 

Quand Alice sonna, elle était vraiment nerveuse. Elle avait fait des efforts vestimentaires en piochant dans la valise laissée par Francine à son attention et avait passé une petite robe bleue pâle qui la mettait en valeur. Elle s’était aussi maquillée légèrement et avait attaché ses cheveux indisciplinés du mieux qu’elle avait pu. Après de longs moments indécis devant son miroir, elle avait finalement opté pour de la simplicité. Après tout, elle ne serait jamais Marlène ou les femmes ultra-féminines qu’il aimait tant.

 

Comment plaire à Laurence ? Cette question l’avait taraudée toute la journée et elle en était arrivée au point où elle se disait qu’il était impossible qu’il s’intéresse à elle. Elle faillit tout annuler, ne pas y aller pour éviter un échec cuisant, mais ce n’était pas dans sa nature de se dérober. _Qui ne tente rien, n’a rien_ était son proverbe préféré. Pas question de faire machine arrière donc.

 

Elle attendait donc devant la porte, le cœur battant, ne sachant où se mettre quand elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Laurence ouvrit le vantail. Il était devant elle en chemise blanche ouverte au col et il l’observait avec curiosité.

 

« Bonjour Swan… » Hasarda-t-elle de façon inconfortable.

 

Comme ça sonnait faux tout à coup ! Elle s’en voulut immédiatement. Elle aurait mieux fait de s’en tenir au _Bonsoir Laurence_ habituel et gouailleur, ou à rien du tout, comme c’était souvent le cas.

 

Le sourire de Laurence s’élargit et il comprit immédiatement combien la jeune femme était nerveuse et mal à l’aise. D’un simple coup d’œil, il l’avait jaugée. Elle avait fait des efforts pour lui plaire. En temps normal, et même si elle avait été parfaite, il aurait raillé sa tenue, histoire de la rabaisser. Elle n’avait visiblement pas besoin de ça, même si la tentation était grande de lui faire une remarque.

 

« Entre. »

 

Elle passa devant lui en se disant que c’était décidément la plus mauvaise idée qu’elle ait eue. Elle allait se ridiculiser et il allait s’en donner à cœur joie pour la démolir. Elle s’apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu’elle regrettait d’être venue, quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et la débarrassèrent de sa veste. Elle se figea, pas du tout habituée à ses manières de gentleman.

 

« Très simple... » Se contenta-t-il de dire doucement dans son dos. « J’apprécie beaucoup. »

 

Alice se sentit rougir. Elle se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea en souriant de façon crispée, mal à l’aise, pendant qu’il riait doucement.

 

« Détends-toi, Avril, je ne vais pas te manger… »

 

 _Quoique… elle était à croquer_. Il s’imagina en train de lui ôter cette jolie petite robe tout en la dévorant de baisers et il se rappela à l’ordre immédiatement. La soirée promettait d’être longue pour lui si de telles pensées germaient de cette façon…

 

« Euh… Ton épaule va mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle par politesse.

« Je commence à retrouver de la mobilité. Viens… »

 

Il l’entraîna vers le salon où il avait préparé une bouteille de champagne et deux verres. Alice l’avait tellement vu pratiquer ce rituel avec d’autres femmes qu’elle n’en fut pas étonnée.

 

« Tiens, tu veux bien l’ouvrir ? »

 

Alice fut surprise par sa demande et s’attela à la tâche en n’ayant qu’une seule crainte : échouer. Elle parvint à l’ouvrir sans faire de bêtises et il lui présenta un verre, puis l’autre.

 

« A quoi boit-on ? » Demanda Avril, quand elle trinqua avec lui.

 

Laurence la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 

« A nous deux, sauf si ça te semble présomptueux de ma part. »

 

Ils étaient entrés directement dans le vif du sujet. Avril secoua la tête, soulagée par sa réponse. Il n’avait pas changé d’avis en vingt quatre heures. Elle décida de tester le terrain.

 

« Ça me fait bizarre de sortir avec quelqu’un qui est avant tout un… » Avril hésita. « … un ami ?… »

 

S’ils ne parvenaient pas à admettre ce premier postulat, comment comptaient-ils évoluer vers quelque chose d’autre ? Elle eut la réponse immédiatement.

 

« Nous sommes plus que ça maintenant. Et sans doute étions-nous déjà amis avant même d’en avoir réellement conscience et de savoir vers quoi allait évoluer… » Ce fut lui qui hésita cette fois. « … notre relation ? »

 

Ainsi, Laurence tâtait aussi le terrain, finalement pas aussi sûr de lui qu’il n’y paraissait. Il est vrai qu’ils naviguaient désormais sur des eaux étrangères sans savoir exactement à quoi s’attendre. Secrètement, chacun espérait qu’aucune limite imposée par l’autre ne viendrait bloquer le processus d’ouverture.

 

« Nous avons une relation tous les deux ? » Reprit Alice avec curiosité.

 

Laurence hocha lentement la tête.

 

« Reste à définir de quelle nature elle est… » Repondit-il doucement.

 

Les yeux de Laurence se promenèrent sur le visage d’Avril et s’arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres. Alice eut soudain chaud et déglutit sous l’intensité de son regard. Il avait vraiment une façon très particulière de faire sentir quand une femme lui plaisait, et en même temps, il lui laissait le choix. Si Alice voulait en rester à un rapport amical, elle n’avait qu’à le lui dire maintenant et tout arrêter. Elle savait qu’il accepterait sa décision.

 

Avril n’en avait aucunement envie. Elle posa son verre, s’avança crânement d’un pas vers lui et entra dans sa sphère privée, marquant ainsi sa volonté de poursuivre l’aventure. La tension monta délicieusement d’un cran entre eux, alors que la lueur dans les yeux de Laurence changeait, reflétant un plaisir évident. Il n’en attendait pas moins d’elle.

 

Alice eut un sourire devant l’effet qu’elle produisait sur lui, mais il ignorait encore l’effet qu’il produisait sur elle. Il n’était surtout pas question de le lui dire ! Elle avait l’impression d’avoir décroché complètement par hasard le premier prix d’un concours, celui du plus prestigieux mâle, et en était fière ! Pensez donc, mettre Laurence, le séducteur par excellence, dans son lit une première fois et l’y faire revenir une seconde fois !

 

« Toi, tu as la tête de quelqu’un qui prépare un mauvais coup… » Lui dit-il tout bas, avec sa perspicacité habituelle.

« Mais, pas du tout… » Protesta-t-elle, en se reprenant bien vite.

 

Laurence se mit à rire doucement. Décidément, il la connaissait trop bien. Il secoua la tête et lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l’index, puis se pencha au dessus d’elle en la dominant de toute sa taille.

 

« Tu as la tête d’une femme qui meurt d’envie d’être embrassée, mais qui ne fera pas le premier pas… » Chuchota-t-il.

 

Alice le défia du regard, refusant d’être aussi transparente.

 

« Je ne fais jamais le premier pas… » Se défendit-elle. « … Sauf quand j’ai trop bu. »

« Je fais toujours le premier pas… » Affirma-t-il. « … Sauf quand je suis ivre. »

 

Ils s’observèrent en silence, en sentant l’atmosphère changer entre eux. Laurence hésitait-il ou voulait-il jouer avec les nerfs d’Alice ? La rousse eut un sourire goguenard.

 

« Alors, qu’est-ce tu attends ? »

« Tu es bien pressée, Avril. Sais-tu ce qu’est un baiser ?... » Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit : « … Un baiser, c’est la promesse charnelle de ce qui va advenir entre un homme et une femme... Un baiser, ce n’est que le prélude d’une symphonie où s’exprime une harmonie de désirs et de plaisirs. »

 

Un à zéro pour lui… Alice apprécia la comparaison qui la fit sourire.

 

« Je vois que j’ai affaire à un expert en musique... tant que ce n’est pas du pipeau… »

 

Un partout… Laurence eut un sourire arrogant et s’approcha des lèvres d’Avril qu’il effleura, la titillant, refusant d’être à l’initiative de leur baiser. Alice ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, sans bouger.

 

« J’attends toujours… » Dit-elle, déterminée à ne pas céder aussi facilement, malgré son cœur qui battait sourdement et sa voix qui tremblait.

« C’est à toi de prendre l’initiative, cette fois. »

 

Son baryton vibra en elle et elle entendit l’excitation dans le ton qu’il employait. Il n’était pas autant de marbre qu’il voulait le faire croire…

 

« Je ne crois pas... » Eut-elle encore la force de murmurer, sur le point de chavirer.

« Nous sommes dans une impasse, alors. » Souffla-t-il.

 

Le jeu du chat et de la souris continuait entre eux, troublant et sensuel. Laurence lui effleura à nouveau les lèvres. Cette fois, elle céda et l’embrassa avec possessivité. C’était comme s’ils venaient d’ouvrir les vannes du barrage qui retenait toutes leurs émotions. Il répondit avec la même avidité et ils oublièrent tout, à part leurs lèvres et leurs langues qui se livraient un combat acharné pour la dominance de l’autre. C’était une exacerbation de leurs sens, une escalade de désirs, la nécessité de combler enfin des appétits trop longtemps insatisfaits.

 

Leur étreinte devint désespérée. Alice se mit à gémir de frustration alors qu’elle tirait sur la chemise de Laurence pour la lui enlever. Des boutons sautèrent sans qu’il s’en soucie, il était bien trop préoccupé par sa tentative de lui retirer sa robe, alors qu’elle s’acharnait et qu’elle parvenait à le déshabiller partiellement… Abandonnant sa bouche, elle déposa des baisers sur son torse, sur ce carré de peau qu’elle mourait d’envie de dévorer, pendant qu’il embrassait son cou, suçant, léchant, caressant, suscitant en elle toute une série de frissons qui la rendaient folle…

 

Oublié le dîner, oubliées les bonnes résolutions de chacun de ne rien précipiter, de garder la tête froide… Laurence entraîna Avril vers sa chambre, où, très vite, leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements trahirent l’incontrôlable désir qu’ils avaient l’un de l’autre...

 

oooOOOooo

 

Alice ne pouvait s’arrêter de sourire béatement en regardant le plafond. Le cœur encore battant, le souffle court, elle ne pensait qu’à ce qu’elle venait de vivre, qu’à la tornade sensuelle qui venait de tout balayer sur son passage et à son bien-être post-coïtal.

 

A côté d’elle, son amant récupérait lui aussi. Laurence était encore secoué de petits soubresauts qui attestaient de l’intensité de son plaisir. Incapable de s’appuyer sur son épaule, il s’était couché sur le dos et avait attirée Alice sur lui, pour lui permettre de le chevaucher. Elle avait adoré avoir l’initiative et dicter le rythme... Lui aussi apparemment…

 

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Laurence et ne put s’empêcher de rire alors qu’il faisait de même. Alice s’étonna de le trouver aussi juvénile et bascula sur son flanc pour l’embrasser. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers, avant de se dévisager longuement. Toujours sur le dos, Laurence passa lentement une main dans les cheveux d’Alice, fasciné malgré lui par son épaisse toison.

 

« Tu sais d’où vient la réputation sulfureuse des rousses ? » Demanda-t-il en jouant avec l’une de ses boucles élastiques.

« Je croyais que tu n’y étais pas sensible. »

« C’était avant d’être la victime de tes agissements, ensorcelante créature de l’enfer. »

« Victime ! Tout de suite, les grands mots ! »

« Avril, tu m’épuises… »

 

Alice se mit à rire.

 

« Décidément, je n’ai qu’une mauvaise influence sur toi… Il n’y a jamais rien de positif dans mon attitude ? »

 

Laurence fit non de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Alice ne l’avait jamais vu aussi joueur, ni aussi insouciant.

 

« Pff, menteur… »

 

Laurence se mit à rire doucement. Un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre soudain dans le silence qui suivit. Alice porta la main à son estomac et rougit.

 

« On dirait que ça creuse de se livrer à de la gymnastique en chambre… » Se moqua Laurence. « … Allez viens, tu vas goûter à ma cuisine… »

« Tu cuisines ? »

 

Il se leva et passa un peignoir, puis lui en tendit un autre avec un sourire.

 

« Je suis un perfectionniste en tout et un hédoniste. Ça te suffit comme réponse ? »

 

oooOOOooo

 

Après le dîner qui s’était révélé délicieux, ils avaient refait l’amour, en prenant leur temps cette fois, chacun attentif aux réactions de l’autre, chacun notant mentalement ce que l’autre préférait. Alice retrouva le Swan Laurence attentionné et tendre qu’elle avait découvert lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Sous ses mains habiles, Avril redevint un merveilleux instrument dont il pouvait jouer à volonté. Il l’entraîna vers des sommets de volupté, révélant à nouveau la féminité d’Alice et son caractère passionné…

 

Leurs étreintes les laissèrent comblés et vidés. Couché contre la jeune femme, Laurence faisait de petits cercles hypnotiques sur sa peau. Un silence confortable s’était installé entre eux. La jeune femme se sentait merveilleusement bien et détendue. Elle n’en revenait pas de leur compatibilité physique. Laurence révélait quelque chose en elle de terriblement affolant et addictif. Sous ses caresses, elle s’abandonnait et n’arrivait plus à penser. Dans ses bras, sous ses doigts, ses baisers, elle oubliait tout, pour ne plus être qu’elle-même et lui appartenir avec une urgence jamais égalée.

 

Laurence se faisait les mêmes réflexions, le premier surpris et fasciné par ce qu’il découvrait et suscitait chez elle. Quand il la regardait dans les yeux, il ne voyait que la confiance qu’elle plaçait en lui, que le désir qu’elle avait de lui. Quand elle criait son prénom au comble de l’extase, il se sentait prêt à tout donner pour elle, à se surpasser, à révéler ce qu’il y avait de meilleur en lui…

 

Qui l’eut cru ? Avec Alice, Laurence se sentait aspiré par une spirale sans fin de désirs et de joie. Il se sentait aimé et c’était totalement nouveau pour lui, lui qui ne s’appréciait guère. Il n’était plus le sale type égoïste et arrogant, Alice le sublimait. C’était déjà vrai dans le cadre de leur amitié. Ça l’était encore plus maintenant quand elle pénétrait dans son intimité. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

 

Ce fut Alice qui brisa le silence.

 

« C’est dingue ce qui nous arrive, non ? »

« Tu regrettes déjà ? »

« Non ! J’essaie de comprendre. »

« Avril, parfois les choses sont ce qu’elles sont, il n’y a rien à comprendre. »

 

Alice se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

 

« Tu n’as pas envie de savoir pourquoi on en est là, tous les deux ? »

« On en est là, parce qu’on le veut bien. »

« Mais sur le papier, on n’a rien à faire ensemble ! »

« Oui et non. Il semblerait bien que nous ayons trouvé un terrain d’entente qui nous convienne mieux qu’un simple rapport amical. »

 

Elle voyait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

 

« Le sexe… » Finit-elle par dire tout doucement.

 

Laurence hocha la tête avec un sourire.

 

« … peut être incroyablement salvateur et constructif pour une relation comme la nôtre. »

« Ou toxique et destructif par sa férocité… »

 

En silence, ils s’observèrent, appréhendant la nouveauté de la situation, mesurant les difficultés qui les attendaient.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Swan ? »

« Qu’on se fasse du bien, rien de plus. »

 

Alice décela sa peur de s’engager qui répondait comme un écho à la sienne. Voulaient-ils la même chose tous les deux ? Sans doute que non, mais c’était un saut dans l’inconnu qu’elle était prête à faire, pour vivre à fond quelque chose qui la faisait vibrer.

 

Alice soupira, en mesurant le pas de géant qu’elle venait de faire. Comment Laurence, en l’espace de deux nuits, était-il devenu l’être le plus important dans sa vie ? Le désir qu’il éveillait maintenant en elle était trop fort pour être ignoré. Ce qu’elle avait connu dans ses bras, elle n’était pas prête à le vivre avec un autre homme. D’ailleurs, elle ne le concevait même pas. Laurence était devenu sa drogue, son addiction. Jamais un homme ne l’avait fait se sentir aussi dépendante et exposée, aussi vivante et passionnée.

 

 _Etait-ce cela d’avoir quelqu’un dans la peau ?_ Se demanda Alice avec inquiétude. La jeune rousse dévisagea Laurence avec gravité :

 

« Dis-moi de ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi… »

« Ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi, Avril. »

 

Comme s’il était conscient du cheminement des pensées d’Alice, Laurence posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et soupira.

 

« Dis-moi que, nous deux, c’est juste la plus mauvaise idée du monde. »

« Nous deux, c’est la plus mauvaise idée du monde. »

 

Alice eut un sourire crispé. Elle savait que Laurence agissait contre sa nature raisonnable et posée. Combien de temps durerait cette addiction pour lui aussi ? Pendant combien de temps le satisferait-elle avant qu’il ne se lasse et aille voir ailleurs ? Elle eut un rire sans joie.

 

« Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être honnête… »

 

Laurence secoua la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qui traversait l'esprit d'Avril.

 

« Je ne suis pas un lâche. Le jour où je ne voudrais plus de toi, je te le ferai savoir. »

« Plutôt deux fois qu’une, hein ?... » Ricana-t-elle. Elle soupira. « … Ceci dit, j’en ai assez des gens qui n’osent pas dire ce qu’ils ressentent parce qu’ils ont peur de détruire les personnes qui comptent pour eux. »

«Tu comptes pour moi, Avril. »

« C’est vrai ? »

« Tu ne serais pas là ce soir avec moi, si ce n’était pas le cas. »

 

Alice eut un grand sourire devant son admission finale.

 

« Alors, on n’est pas là par hasard… »

« Non. Et ça répond à toutes tes questions. »

 

Elle se tut quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

 

« Swan, tu comptes aussi pour moi. »

« Je n’en doutais pas un seul instant ! »

 

L’arrogant refit son apparition. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le ton de Laurence retint toute l’attention d’Alice. Elle comprit en un éclair qu’il était soulagé par sa déclaration.

 

Laurence n’était jamais aussi touchant que lorsqu’il se montrait vulnérable comme ça. Alice se contenta de poser sa main contre sa joue en un geste rassurant, fascinée par la douceur de sa peau et sa barbe naissante. Sous la caresse, il ferma brièvement les yeux et déposa un baiser appuyé au creux de son poignet, un geste sensuel et tendre qui remua profondément Alice.

 

Quand il la dévisagea à nouveau, il lui sourit et demanda :

 

« Tu veux bien rester ? »

 

Laurence avait prononcé ces mots doucement. La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds en comprenant ce qu’il impliquait. Il ne parlait pas seulement de cette nuit, mais de toutes les nuits à venir…

 

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi sérieux. »

« Tu veux qu’on continue à se voir ? »

 

Laurence soupira et sembla agacé.

 

« Ne me fais pas regretter de te l’avoir demandé. »

 

Malgré son calme apparent, il attendait anxieusement la réponse de la jeune femme. Alice semblait perdue. C’était un scénario qu’elle n’avait pas envisagé.

 

« Mais… Mais qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? Comment on va s’organiser ? Et qu’est-ce qu’on va dire à Marlène ? Qu’est-ce qui va nous arriver si… »

 

Cette fois, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour stopper son flot de questions et répondit calmement :

 

« On va prendre les choses comme elles viennent et on improvisera au fur et à mesure. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de calculs. Pas de plans sur l’avenir. Aucune promesse. Juste toi et moi, ici et maintenant, d’accord ? »

 

Elle le regarda tellement surprise qu’elle en oublia qu’elle était ravie de cette proposition. Jamais elle n’aurait cru que ce serait lui le déraisonnable, celui qui laisserait finalement parler son cœur plutôt que sa tête. Elle lui sourit.

 

« D’accord. »

« C’est la première fois qu’on est d’accord sur quelque chose. C’est un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche, hein ? »

 

Avril écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Laurence avec possessivité et il lui répondit avec la même ardeur. Quand ils se reculèrent, ils reprirent leurs souffles en se serrant l’un contre l’autre.

 

« Alice ? »

« Oui ? »

« J’adore quand tu m’appelles Swan dans les feux de la passion… »

 

Elle se mit à rougir. Il l’embrassa doucement sur le bout du nez.

 

«J’ai envie que ça demeure notre secret. Personne ne comprendrait de toute façon. »

« Swan, on s’en fout des autres. »

 

Il leva des yeux étonnés.

 

« Deux fois d’accord dans la même soirée, mais c’est la fête du slip ! »

 

Alice éclata de rire.

 

« Mais c’est quoi, cette expression ? »

« Au service militaire, les chambrées devaient toujours être rangées impeccablement. Dans les armoires, pas un vêtement ne devait dépasser. Quand la quille arrivait, les soldats suspendaient leurs sous-vêtements partout, de préférence dans les couloirs des officiers et se baladaient avec leurs slips sur la tête… »

 

Elle se mit à sourire en imaginant la scène.

 

« Dis donc, en parlant de culotte, la dernière fois, ou plutôt la première fois qu’on a… couché ensemble, je n’aurai pas laissé ici un petit quelque chose m’appartenant ? »

« Si, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te la rendre. »

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c’est un souvenir qui m’est très cher et je ne te le rendrai sous aucun prétexte. »

« J’y crois pas ! Tu es fétichiste ! Le commissaire Laurence est fétichiste ! »

« Absolument, et fier de l’être. »

 

Alice le regarda, sidérée, non pas par ce défaut mais par le fait qu’il acceptait pour la première fois qu’elle découvre une faille - aussi petite soit-elle -  et se moque de lui.

 

« Je savais que tu étais un pervers… »

 

La lueur dans les yeux de Laurence changea et Alice gloussa d’anticipation quand il l’attira à lui.

 

« Tu ne sais pas encore jusqu’à quel point… »

 

 

_A suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y aura un chapitre 12, car vous imaginez bien que je n’ai pas l’intention de les laisser en route comme ça… Laissez-moi vos commentaires. Bon week-end !


	12. Chapter 12

_Dernier chapitre livré tardivement, mais exceptionnellement long, car je ne me suis pas résolue à le couper en deux, pour des raisons que vous comprendrez en lisant. Enjoy !_

 

oooOOOooo

 

 

Dans les premiers temps, Laurence et Avril furent incroyablement circonspects quant à l'évolution manifeste de leur relation. C'était comme si chacun avait besoin de s'habituer à l'idée de l'autre dans sa vie, de prendre la mesure de ce que cela signifiait et des changements que cela créait. Prudents, ils se ménageaient du temps pour eux seuls, pour ne pas en arriver (trop souvent !) aux disputes que leurs tempéraments volcaniques avaient tendance à générer.

 

Malgré leurs réticences à s’investir dans une relation suivie, ils s’aperçurent rapidement qu’ils étaient incapables de rester longtemps éloignés l’un de l’autre. Ils vivaient une passion exclusive à la hauteur de leurs fortes personnalités, c’est-à-dire, pleine et entière. À aucun moment, ils ne voulaient s’interroger sur l’importance que chacun prenait dans la vie de l’autre, sur ce besoin d’être ensemble et de partager les mêmes émotions. Pourtant, envers et contre tout, leur attachement s’approfondissait. Ils n’osaient juste pas encore se l’avouer de crainte de voir l’autre prendre peur et s’en aller. Aucun des deux ne l’aurait supporté à ce stade de leur relation.

 

Et Marlène dans tout ça ? Le dernier membre de leur trio ne soupçonna rien pendant quelques temps mais finit par s’apercevoir de leur familiarité nouvelle. Ils avaient beau être discrets, Laurence avait beau titiller Avril comme il le faisait d’ordinaire de manière sarcastique, il y avait parfois des regards et des gestes qui ne trompaient pas. Un soir, après qu’ils aient bouclé avec succès tous les trois ensemble une enquête pour meurtres, Marlène finit par confronter Alice directement. La secrétaire de Laurence profita de l’absence provisoire de son patron et ami, parti commander au bar, pour aborder le sujet avec l’intéressée.

 

« Alice, qu’y-a-t-il entre le commissaire et toi ? »

« Rien, Marlène, c’est comme d’habitude… »

« J’ai des yeux, Alice. Je vois des choses. »

 

Coincée entre sa volonté de ne pas mentir et le pacte de discrétion qu’elle avait passé avec Laurence, Avril se figea un moment et décida d’interroger son amie.

 

« OK. Qu’as-tu vu ? »

« Quelque chose que la décence m’interdit de dire à voix haute… »

« Marlène… »

 

La secrétaire secoua promptement la tête. Avril soupira.

 

« On est entre filles ! Dis-moi ce que tu as vu ! »

 

Marlène hésita, puis chuchota :

 

« Le commissaire reluque tes fesses, Alice… »

 

Incapable de s’en empêcher, Avril éclata de rire et se rattrapa dans la seconde qui suivit.

 

« Pardon... » Elle se racla la gorge, puis reprit : « … Laurence me matte ? C’est vrai ? »

 

Marlène la dévisagea avec incrédulité devant le ton enjoué employé par son amie.

 

« Oh ! Alice ! Ce n’est pas drôle ! Il t’observe parfois comme si… s’il te déshabillait littéralement du regard !...  »

 

Avril prit une tête préoccupée, mais au fond, elle jubilait devant la réaction qu’elle suscitait chez Laurence. Si Marlène savait qu’en réalité, le commissaire se servait davantage de ses mains que de ses yeux sur sa personne... Alice se secoua mentalement, évitant d’aller sur ce terrain glissant, mais ô combien plaisant.

 

Depuis un moment, la journaliste mourrait d’envie de dire à Marlène ce qu’elle vivait avec Laurence - le cyclone Swan comme elle l'appelait secrètement - mais elle craignait la réaction de son amie. Comment le lui dire sans la choquer et mettre en péril l’amitié et l'équilibre de leur trio ?

 

« Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle... Laurence doit être en manque… »

« C’est tout l’effet que ça te fait ? La Alice que je connais aurait bondi vers lui et l’aurait insulté en le traitant de tous les noms ! »

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Marlène ? Je vais pas lui crever les yeux quand même ! Et si je lui demande d’arrêter, tu crois qu’il va m’écouter ? Il va plutôt me dire que j’affabule encore pour me rendre intéressante… »

 

Marlène joua avec un sous-bock laissé sur la table.

 

« Je trouve aussi que vous ne vous chamaillez plus comme avant... »

« Ah, bon ? »

 

Ainsi, Marlène avait remarqué qu’ils faisaient moins de vagues… Alice eut un pressentiment mitigé. Marlène reprit :

 

« Et le commissaire est plus calme, il fait moins de remarques désagréables à ton sujet. »

 

Alice devait-elle continuer à se taire ou devait-elle lui faire des révélations ? C’était l’occasion rêvée de tout avouer à Marlène. Elle chercha encore des excuses

 

« Il serait temps qu'il arrête de me dénigrer, non ? Et puis, avec tous ces meurtres, il a la tête ailleurs et a besoin de distractions, c’est tout. Il va se trouver quelqu’un… » Elle jeta un œil vers la salle et vit Laurence qui retournait vers elles. « … Le voilà qui revient… »

 

Marlène leva les yeux vers le miroir au dessus de la tête d’Avril et vit effectivement le commissaire s’avancer vers elles dans le reflet, un léger sourire destiné à Alice aux lèvres. Marlène ouvrit une bouche ronde et se retourna brusquement vers Laurence qui s’était immédiatement repris, innocent comme l’agneau qui vient de naître. Marlène fronça les sourcils, en voyant ses soupçons se confirmer. Le policier prit place et les regarda tour à tour.

 

« Ça va ?... »

 

Il n’y eut aucune réponse. Il sentit la tension nouvelle entre les deux amies et en soupçonna tout de suite la raison. S’étaient-elles enfin parlé ?

 

« Vous ne me cacheriez pas quelque chose toutes les deux ? »

 

Marlène prit une mine pincée.

 

« J’ai plutôt l’impression que c’est vous deux qui me cachez quelque chose… » Dit-elle, vexée.

« Marlène ? » Demanda Laurence, perplexe.

« Vous avez un comportement bizarre depuis quelque temps, je trouve. C’est comme si vous partagiez des trucs ensemble, en m’excluant... C’est parce que je suis avec Tim, c’est ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Marlène, on est juste heureux pour vous deux et on respecte votre désir d'indépendance. » Tenta de la rassurer Laurence. « On se voit un peu moins, c’est tout. »

« Non, je vois bien ! Ce n’est plus pareil ! » Insista la secrétaire. « Vous avez changé tous les deux ! »

 

Laurence et Avril échangèrent un regard. Ce fut lui qui surprit Alice lorsqu’il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra tendrement. Marlène ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis les regarda tour à tour… Alice respira un bon coup et se lança :

 

« Marlène, Swan et moi, on a un truc à te dire… »

 

oooOOOooo

 

Comme ils l’avaient décidé dès le départ, ils continuèrent à vivre au jour le jour, cultivant leur curieuse relation tout en respectant l’indépendance de l’autre, jusqu’au moment où Laurence éveilla sérieusement la jalousie d’Avril.

 

Il y avait belle lurette que Laurence ne regardait plus les autres femmes. De son point de vue, il avait trouvé en Alice la parfaite compagne de jeu et il n’éprouvait pas l’envie d’aller voir ailleurs. La gente féminine en revanche était toujours attirée par ce séduisant quinquagénaire et déployait toute une panoplie de charmes pour l’attirer dans ses filets. Suivant son humeur, l’intérêt des femmes pour sa personne flattait l’ego de Laurence et il s’en amusait en entrant parfois dans leurs jeux, ou bien il se montrait totalement indifférent, voire cruel, face aux tentatives. Les limites étaient cependant claires pour lui. Aller plus loin aurait été trahir Avril et la confiance qu’elle plaçait en lui.

 

Même si Alice savait pertinemment que Laurence finissait par décourager les prétendantes, voir toutes ces femmes tourner autour de _son_ homme - en sa présence parfois ! - l’agaçait prodigieusement. Un jour, alors que l'une d'entre elles se montrait un peu trop sûre de son fait et entreprenante, elle n'y tint plus et décida de marquer son territoire. Un Laurence goguenard et fier comme un paon assista à leur crêpage de chignon, tout en sachant d’avance qui en sortirait vainqueur. Devant la perdante déconfite et médusée, Laurence passa un bras autour de la taille d’une Alice encore furibarde, et l’entraina en riant comme si c'était la meilleure des plaisanteries... A la suite de quoi, Alice bouda et décida d’ignorer le policier pour lui faire bien sentir qu’elle n’avait pas apprécié la légèreté de son attitude. Laurence joua l’indifférent, mais il avait parfaitement compris le message…

 

Il goûta d’ailleurs à son propre traitement et se révéla un odieux jaloux lorsque ce fut Alice qui fut courtisée par un charmant collègue. Journaliste comme elle, il partageait avec elle de nombreux points communs. La journaliste le considérait seulement comme un ami, mais avouons-le, elle savourait l’idée de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Laurence. Cela jeta malheureusement un froid sur leur relation et Alice crut bien avoir perdu le policier quand il ne voulut plus la voir… Ce furent des heures sombres, d’où ils ressortirent meurtris.

 

Chacun mesura alors à cette occasion l’importance que l’autre avait prise dans sa vie. Chacun de leurs côtés, ils prirent conscience qu’ils avaient non seulement besoin de la présence physique de l’autre, mais aussi de son soutien, de son _amour.._. Le mot fut enfin lâché entre eux un soir alors que, malheureux, ils tentaient de se réconcilier et de se donner une dernière chance. Cette épreuve se révéla au final salutaire. Ils s’aimaient plus que tout et aucun des deux ne pouvaient envisager de vivre sa vie sans l’autre. Cette admission mutuelle les apaisa et renforça les liens qu’ils avaient tissés à leur insu.

 

Comme bien souvent entre eux, ce fut sur l'oreiller qu'ils se réconcilièrent et exprimèrent leur affection. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble, des promesses furent faites et chacun de son côté s’engagea silencieusement à les tenir.

 

oooOOOooo

 

« Nerveux, Commissaire ? »

« Oh, tais-toi… »

 

Timothée Glissant eut un rire bref et inspira, puis souffla lui aussi pour se détendre.

 

« J’ai un de ces tracs… Elles vont nous faire attendre encore longtemps, tu crois ? »

 

Laurence secoua la tête par ignorance, clairement perturbé.

 

« Tu as les alliances ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Et toi ? »

 

Ils vérifièrent leurs poches pour la énième fois. A cet instant, une vieille femme noire d’une soixantaine d’années ouvrit la porte de la pièce où les deux hommes attendaient.

 

« Hep, les garçons ! C’est l’heure ! »

« On arrive, maman ! Prêt, Laurence ? »

« Non. J’ai l’impression que je fais la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. »

« Vois les choses du bon côté, mec. Tu l’aimes ou tu ne l’aimes pas ? »

« Au point où j’en suis, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. »

 

Glissant éclata de rire en poussant Laurence hors de la pièce. Les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin, acclamés par la bruyante et nombreuse famille de Tim en couleurs chatoyantes. Tout ce monde… Laurence était mal à l’aise. Sur son passage, une très vieille dame adressa à Laurence un clin d’œil plutôt appuyé.

 

« Tu plais à Tante Célia, on dirait... » Lui glissa Tim à l’oreille, moqueur.

« C’est ce que je crois comprendre... » Répondit Laurence, amusé.

 

Le policier s’avança et aperçut brièvement Alexina, sa mère, qui lui souriait, ravie. Elle était assise au premier rang des convives et lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Pour une fois, elle paraissait presque sage au milieu de toute cette joyeuse assemblée, mais ça ne durerait pas...

 

Le maire invita les deux hommes à venir le rejoindre et il fit un signe vers le fond de la salle. Les portes s’ouvrirent. Les deux hommes attendirent et les aperçurent enfin.

 

Un Tricard tiré à quatre épingles et fier comme un paon, remonta l’allée avec, à ses bras, deux jeunes femmes, toutes de blanc vêtues dans leurs magnifiques robes en dentelles incrustées de perles blanches. C’était Marlène qui les avait choisies et les avait fait confectionner sur mesure pour elles deux. Sur leurs passages, la famille et les amis applaudissaient et s’extasiaient devant leurs beautés.

 

Sous leurs voilettes, Marlène et Alice souriaient et observaient respectivement leurs futurs maris. Ils portaient tous les deux la même jaquette noire sur un gilet gris perle et un pantalon gris foncé rayé à pinces. Une chemise blanche et une cravate grise à jabot complétaient leurs tenues, sans oublier les hauts-de-forme gris souris qu’ils tenaient à la main. On aurait dit des figures de mode tellement ils avaient fière allure.

 

L’élégance naturelle de la haute silhouette de Laurence contrastait avec celle plus massive mais non moins élégante de Timothée Glissant. Alice trouva son futur mari irrésistible. Elle ignorait que l’intéressé pensait exactement la même chose de sa future moitié, dont les cheveux roux avaient été disciplinés en chignon sous son petit chapeau. Laurence était captivé par la transformation d’Alice avec son léger maquillage qui illuminait son teint, au point d’en oublier Marlène, qui devait pourtant attirer tous les regards... Alice était juste resplendissante avec son visage mutin. Il sut à cet instant précis qu'il avait fait le bon choix et lui adressa un sourire fier et heureux.

 

Le maire attendit que les mariées rejoignent leurs futurs conjoints et fit asseoir l’assistance qui fit le silence peu à peu. Enfin, il prit la parole :

 

« Je suis heureux de vous accueillir en ce jour, mesdames et messieurs, dans notre bel Hôtel de ville de Tourcoing afin de célébrer l’union de Marlène Leroy avec Timothée Glissant, et celle d’Alice Avril avec Swan Laurence. Aujourd’hui, nous ne célébrons pas uniquement deux unions des cœurs, mais nous honorons aussi la belle amitié qui unit ces deux hommes et ces deux jeunes femmes...

 

« En tant qu'officier de l'état civil, c'est toujours avec honneur et plaisir que je reçois, sous le toit de la République, les futurs époux qui ont choisi la voie de l'engagement mutuel. »

 

« En effet, choisir le jardin du mariage pour y planter votre amour et le voir s'épanouir, grâce à l'attention quotidienne que vous lui apporterez, relève bien de l'engagement. Un engagement civique et moral qui suppose pour les époux un respect réciproque, une assistance de chaque jour et une relation de fidélité. »

 

« Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de vos familles, de vos amis et de tous ceux qui vous sont chers et qui ont choisi d'assister à la célébration de vos unions aujourd'hui en vous souhaitant de nombreux jours ensoleillés sous le ciel de notre belle région du Nord... Mais chacun sait qu'il y aura aussi des jours de pluie et c'est dans ces moments-là que la force, l'amour, la constance et l'implication de chacun dans la relation qu'il choisit aujourd'hui d'officialiser, prendront toute leur valeur. Il m'incombe, par ma fonction, de rappeler ces valeurs qui sont celles du mariage et que vous vous engagez à honorer. »

 

« Pour conclure, car je sais combien cette journée exceptionnelle est aussi une journée euphorique mais fatigante, je tiens à vous féliciter chaleureusement et à vous souhaiter une longue et heureuse route commune. Je remercie également toutes les personnes pour leur présence significative aujourd’hui. »

 

« Nous allons à présent procéder au volet administratif du mariage de mademoiselle Marlène Leroy avec monsieur Timothée Glissant... »

 

Le maire récita les formules d’usage pour s’assurer de l’identité des contrevenants, puis procéda à l’union de Marlène avec Tim. Il y eut un tonnerre d’applaudissements pour saluer le couple nouvellement uni.

 

La cérémonie se poursuivit avec le second mariage. Quand le moment fatidique arriva et que le maire interrogea Alice, elle eut un moment de panique et il y eut soudain un silence, rompu au bout de quelques secondes par l’intervention orale de Tante Célia...

 

« Hé, chérie ? Si tu veux pas de son p’tit cul de blanc, moi j’en veux bien ! »

 

Des rires éclatèrent dans l’assemblée. Âgée de plus de quatre vingt ans, la vieille dame noire trouvait Laurence à son goût… L’intéressé se mit à rire de bon cœur et interrogea ironiquement Avril du regard. Quand Alice retrouva enfin son sérieux, elle répondit enfin distinctement :

 

« Je le veux. » Puis se tourna vers l’assistance. « … Désolée, Tante Célia, je ne partage pas ! »

 

Les rires reprirent de plus belle et le maire tâcha de calmer les esprits tapageurs, avant de poursuivre :

 

« Et vous, Monsieur Swan Andrew Laurence… Voulez-vous prendre pour épouse, Mademoiselle Alice Avril ci-présente ? »

« Je le veux. » Répondit-il sans hésitation, sans quitter Avril des yeux.

« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée... »

 

A nouveau, un tonnerre d’applaudissements explosa alors que Laurence levait la voilette et déposait un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d’Alice.

 

Le couple se sépara enfin, et Tim et Marlène les serrèrent dans leurs bras pour se féliciter les uns, les autres. Ils serrèrent les mains du maire et de son adjoint, puis allèrent signer les registres, le tout dans un joyeux brouhaha.

 

Les félicitations s’enchaînèrent. Quand tout fut terminé, Marlène réussit à attirer Alice dans un coin discret.

 

« Alice, j’ai un truc à te dire… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis enceinte. »

 

Le visage d’Alice s’illumina soudain.

 

« C’est vrai ? »

« Oui. Je suis dans mon quatrième mois. »

 

Les deux jeunes femmes s’enlacèrent.

 

« Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse pour vous deux… » Alice eut un rire. « … C’est trop génial ! Tu vas être une maman formidable, Marlène ! »

« Merci, Alice. »

« Tu n’es pas trop fatiguée ? »

« Si, heureusement Tim m’a dit que ça allait bientôt passer. »

« Il doit être aux petits soins ? »

« Tu peux pas savoir ! Une vraie mère poule ! »

 

Elles éclatèrent de rire. A quelques mètres d’elle, Alice aperçut son mari qui la dévisageait avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, une expression qu’elle lui connaissait bien, celle du prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. La veille, il lui avait promis une nuit de noces à nulle autre pareille et elle attendait ça avec impatience… Rien ne semblait éteindre le brasier qui accompagnait leurs étreintes, placées désormais sous le signe de l’amour et d’un attachement profond.

 

« Et toi, un enfant… Tu y penses ? » Demanda Marlène.

« Un enfant ? Non... Avec le succès de mon livre, l’écriture du suivant… » Elle eut un haussement d’épaule et un sourire lorsqu’elle admit : « ... Swan… On est un couple plutôt exclusif. Je vois l’arrivée d’un enfant comme le début de la fin de notre relation, pas l’aboutissement logique de notre amour. »

« C’est dommage. »

« Je n’ai pas de regrets à ce sujet, crois-moi. »

« Du moment que tu es heureuse avec lui. »

« Il me rend heureuse, pas d’une façon que j’aurai cru possible, mais il comble mes attentes, comme je comble les siennes... Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas épousé. »

 

Marlène soupira.

 

« C’est quand même fou comment vous vous êtes trouvés tous les deux... »

 

Avril eut un sourire en coin. Si sa meilleure amie savait qu’elle était à l’origine de sa relation avec Laurence, elle tomberait des nues…

 

« Alors, les filles, on papote ? » Demanda Swan en arrivant derrière Marlène.

« On parlait de toi justement… » Répondit Alice.

« En mal, j'espère, sinon ça n’a aucun intérêt... »

« Evidemment ! »

 

Laurence glissa un baiser sur la joue d’Alice. A présent, même en public, il affichait son affection pour elle avec de telles marques d’attention.

 

« Tu es prête ? Alexina nous attend. »

« Vous partez déjà ? » Demanda Marlène.

« Swan nous fait une surprise. Tu crois que je devrais me méfier ? »

 

Marlène eut un sourire et secoua la tête. Alice déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

 

« Essaie de profiter du reste de la journée et amuses-toi bien. »

« Marlène, tu es splendide… » Laurence la serra dans ses bras et murmura : « … Félicitations pour le bébé. Je sais combien c’est important pour toi. Ménages-toi et profites-en pour te faire dorloter, hein ? »

« Merci, Swan, tu es gentil… Faites bon voyage. »

 

oooOOOooo

 

Alexina Laurence se demandait si sa mémoire lui jouait encore des tours. Le paysage qu’ils traversaient en voiture lui semblait vaguement familier depuis quelques temps et lui rappelait une époque révolue, une première vie dans laquelle elle avait été heureuse, entourée de son premier mari et de leur petit garçon, plus de quarante ans plus tôt.

 

Se faisait-elle des idées ou bien l’impression persistante allait-elle en se confirmant ? Elle sentit la tension monter en elle et se tourna vers son fils au volant.

 

« Swan, vers où nous conduis-tu à la fin ? »

 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que la question était posée. Laurence avait résisté à la curiosité des deux femmes de sa vie pendant tout le trajet. Malgré les demandes incessantes de sa mère et d’Alice, il avait gardé le silence et elles avaient fini par se taire pour l’une, par bouder pour l’autre.

 

À mesure qu’ils touchaient au but de leur voyage, il doutait. Etait-ce finalement une bonne idée de les avoir emmenées ? Était-ce une bonne idée tout court ?

 

Il jeta un regard vers sa mère et aperçut son visage tendu. Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle allait être mise devant le fait accompli ?

 

Les derniers kilomètres défilèrent et il se prit à ralentir sous le coup d'une angoisse nouvelle, comme pour retarder l'inévitable. Une main se posa sur son épaule... Alice. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le rétroviseur. Sa femme - il s'amusait de l'appeler ainsi - le connaissait bien et lisait sa tension dans la crispation de sa mâchoire.

 

« Mon dieu… »

 

Alexina venait de parler en regardant droit devant elle, émue. Quand elle tourna la tête vers Laurence, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

 

« Quelle folie as-tu faite ? »

« Ça va aller, maman. »

 

Ses propos rassurants s'adressaient autant à Alexina qu’à lui même. Du moins c'est comme ça que l'interpréta Alice qui les observa tour à tour. Elle ignorait ce qui était en train de se jouer entre la mère et le fils mais elle sentait que c'était d’une importance vitale.

 

La voiture s'arrêta devant une grille en fer forgée qui ouvrait sur une allée boisée, plongée dans la pénombre. Laurence s'apprêta à sortir pour l'ouvrir quand sa mère le stoppa en lui prenant le bras.

 

« Attends ! Tu veux ma mort, c’est ça ? »

 

Alexina était si pâle qu’Alice crut que la vieille dame allait faire un malaise. Elle portait sa main à la poitrine et respirait avec difficulté.

 

« Swan, fais quelque chose ! Donne-lui un petit remontant ! »

 

Laurence obtempéra, soudain inquiet, et sortit la flasque à alcool qu'il gardait dans la boîte à gants au cas où.

 

« Maman, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous faire une crise d’angoisse ! »

 

Alexina avala une large rasade et toussa. Pourtant, peu à peu, elle retrouva des couleurs et se ressaisit.

 

« Tu en as de drôle !... C'est ta faute. Pourquoi m'as tu amené ici ? »

« Parce que c'est chez nous. »

« Quoi ? Tu délires, mon fils ! »

« J'ai acheté la maison à son ancien propriétaire. »

« Pourquoi ? » Alexina le regarda sans comprendre. « C'est là que ton père… »

 

Elle se tut, incapable de continuer et baissa la tête. Alice mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu’il se tramait mais elle sentit que ce n’était pas le moment de les interroger.

 

« C'est ici que nous vivions tous les trois… » Reprit lentement Laurence. « … Ici que j’ai grandi. Ici que tu étais heureuse... »

« Ici qu’il est mort, seul… »

 

La colère avait déserté la voix de sa mère, nota Laurence. Pendant longtemps, très longtemps, Alexina en avait voulu à son mari de les avoir quittés lâchement en les laissant, Swan et elle, seuls face à la ruine. C’était aussi une colère teintée de culpabilité, celle de n’avoir rien vu venir et de rien avoir pu faire pour éviter l’irréparable.

 

« Pardon, j’oublie que tu étais là… »

« J’ai fait la paix avec ça, maman. »

 

C’était du moins ce qu’il croyait. Avec ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, la boucle serait peut-être bouclée ? Il y eut un long silence.

 

Alice, qui soupçonnait un drame familial, remua de façon inconfortable à l’arrière.

 

« Euh… On pourrait peut-être entrer ? »

 

Laurence hocha la tête et sortit ouvrir le portail. Il redémarra la voiture et ils roulèrent pendant une centaine de mètres sous le couvert des arbres. Puis Alice la vit.

 

C’était une superbe villa de style anglo-normand, au milieu d’un petit parc ombragé. Elle s'élevait sur deux étages avec des toits pointus en tuiles. La petite tour carrée sur l'aile gauche donnait tout son charme à la façade blanche, bardée de colombages noirs apparents.

 

Laurence roula sur le gravier, puis arrêta la voiture devant le perron. En silence, ils descendirent de voiture et contemplèrent la maison.

 

« Mon dieu, rien n'a changé. » Murmura Alexina, bouleversée.

« L'ancien propriétaire l’a entretenue et conservée dans le respect de ce que père avait voulu. »

« C'est magnifique... » Souffla Alice, sous le charme.

« Saint-James, le père de Swan, en a dessiné les plans et en a supervisé la construction… » Alexina eut un sourire. « … C'est ici que votre mari est né, Alice. »

 

Avril repensa à la photo en noir et blanc dans le salon de Swan : un homme au visage austère posait assis, avec un petit garçon sur ses genoux. C’était Saint-James Laurence - ou plutôt Lawrence avec un w à l’époque, comme elle l’avait découvert sur un vieux passeport de Swan. La francisation de son nom de famille datait de la guerre, avait-il expliqué, quand il était entré dans la Résistance. Cela avait été une bonne couverture : pendant longtemps, la Gestapo avait cru avoir affaire à une femme... Le nom était ensuite resté quand il avait rejoint les services secrets français.

 

Alice prit soudain conscience que tout un pan de la vie de Swan venait de se révéler. Il avait toujours été réticent à parler de ses activités avant, pendant et après la guerre. Elle avait compris à mi-mots ce qu’il avait fait et pourquoi il était finalement entré dans la police. Il était né pour être un enquêteur, mais les trente premières années de sa vie restaient un mystère total… Peut-être qu’elle allait enfin savoir ?

 

Laurence ouvrit la porte et laissa les deux femmes entrer dans le hall. Un large escalier devant elles montait aux étages. Alice vit qu’Alexina tournait la tête et fixait une double porte sur la gauche avec émotion. Swan posa une main sur l’épaule de sa mère et la guida vers la porte de droite.

 

Ils pénétrèrent dans un salon meublé avec goût. Alexina promena son regard sur la pièce pendant que Swan la menait vers un large canapé où il l’aida à s’asseoir.

 

« C’est joliment décoré, très différent de mon souvenir… »

« Ça te plaît ? »

« Oui. »

« L’ancien propriétaire a confié toute la décoration intérieure à un spécialiste. L’agencement de certaines pièces a même été revu… »

« Le bureau de ton père ?... »

« … est devenu une agréable bibliothèque moderne. »

« Tu as réussi à y retourner ? Jamais je ne pourrai ! »

« Tu n’es pas obligée, maman. »

« Swan, je ne sais pas comment tu fais... »

« Quand tu te sentiras prête, je vous ferai visiter le reste de la maison… Vous m’excusez un moment ? Je vais voir si Marie et Grégoire sont à la cuisine et je reviens vous les présenter. »

 

Laurence sortit et Alice vint prestement s’asseoir aux côtés d’Alexina, sa curiosité prenant enfin le dessus.

 

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

« C’est une longue histoire… »

« J’ai tout mon temps... »

 

Alexina se posa quelques secondes avant de commencer :

 

« J’ai rencontré le père de Swan avant la première guerre mondiale. C’était un bel homme, _so british_... un être réservé, calme, très cérébral, avec un humour décapant et décalé… Tout le contraire de ce que j’étais ! Je suis tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui... »

 

Alice eut un doux sourire en voyant l’expression rêveuse dans les yeux bleus d’Alexina, même plus de cinquante ans après les événements.

 

« Nous nous sommes mariés, j’étais déjà enceinte de Swan. Il était dans l’industrie et ses affaires prospéraient, en France notamment. Nous sommes venus nous installer ici. Nous étions heureux… »

 

« Et puis, un jour, Saint-James a fait confiance à un individu qui s’est révélé être un escroc... Sur les conseils de cet homme, il a placé une grosse partie de sa fortune... » Elle fit un geste de la main en l’air. « … sur du vent ! Je suppose qu’il était trop tard quand mon mari s’est rendu compte qu’il était au bord du gouffre… Par fierté, il n’a rien dit. Les dettes se sont accumulées, les créanciers ont menacé de le poursuivre… Je n’étais pas au courant de la situation matérielle catastrophique dans laquelle nous nous trouvions... »

 

Alexina resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

 

« Swan n’avait que dix ans... C’est lui qui a découvert le corps sans vie de son père, après qu’il ait entendu le coup de feu dans la maison… »

 

Un suicide… Alice ouvrit la bouche avec incrédulité.

 

« Mon dieu… Swan... »

 

Bouleversée, la jeune femme tourna instinctivement la tête vers l'endroit où il avait disparu. Alexina prit la main d’Alice dans la sienne et la serra.

 

« Une femme se doit de sentir quand son mari fait face à des difficultés, quelles qu’elle soient… Saint-James maîtrisait tellement ses émotions que je n’ai rien soupçonné, rien vu venir. Je n’ai pas pu lui offrir mon soutien dans ces moments de difficultés et Swan en a payé le prix fort… »

 

Alice n'osait pas même imaginer ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu, et surtout le traumatisme que Laurence avait subi.

 

« Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis tous les deux ? »

« Nous avons été obligé de vendre cette maison pour éponger les dettes… Je me suis remariée et ça a été la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie, croyez moi... Mon nouveau mari a immédiatement exigé que Swan parte en pension. C'était un vrai crève-cœur mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon fils est devenu un adolescent meurtri, taciturne, refermé sur lui-même qui s’est mis à m’en vouloir à mort en croyant que je l'abandonnais pour vivre de façon frivole... La réalité était toute autre. Son beau-père le traitait avec dureté, mais avec moi, il était odieux et violent. J'ai supporté cet homme jusqu'à ce que Swan parte aux Etats-Unis après avoir reçu son diplôme universitaire. »

« Vous n’avez jamais rien dit à votre fils ? »

 

Alexina secoua la tête.

 

« Swan avait suffisamment souffert comme ça... J’ai consenti à ces sacrifices pour qu’il puisse continuer à avoir une bonne éducation. C’était ça le plus important. Qu’il ait les armes pour réussir une vie trop tôt endeuillée par un drame. »

 

Alice mesura l’amour d’une mère prête à tout pour que son fils soit heureux, ainsi que toutes ces années perdues et l’incompréhension qui empoisonnait leur relation. Si seulement…

 

« Et ensuite, vous l'avez rejoint en Amérique ? »

« Non. J'avais besoin de me reconstruire, seule. Et puis, Swan était toujours fâché avec moi. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus pendant dix ans, à peine un coup de fil pour se souhaiter la bonne année. Il me manquait tellement… »

 

La voix de la vieille dame se brisa. Alice la serra dans ses bras pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur et tenta d'imaginer l'éclatement d'une famille, la solitude d'une mère rongée par la culpabilité et le désir de tout faire pour le bien de son fils.

 

Avril leva les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de Swan. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Qu’avait-il entendu exactement ? Elle n’aurait su le dire. Il semblait figé, troublé par les révélations de sa mère. Il sortit de sa transe, leva un sourcil inquiet et Alice secoua la tête imperceptiblement.

 

« La famille, c'est ce qui nous ancre, nous donne de la force, de l'espoir, Alice, et je sais que vous le savez, parce que vous l’avez appris de la façon la plus cruelle en en étant privé. Il n'y a rien de plus important que d'être entouré des siens, de communiquer son amour, de se soutenir dans les moments difficiles, de partager les peines et les joies… »

 

À l'image de ce qu'elle était dans la vie, une battante qui avait surmonté des épreuves, Alexina balaya ses larmes et son humeur changea brutalement. Elle eut un premier sourire franc.

 

« C'est le jour de votre mariage. Je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher ce moment qui vous appartient. Ce devrait être une fête, pas la revue morbide d'une vie ratée. »

 

A cet instant, Swan posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère. Elle sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Il était tendu mais il y avait tant d'émotions dans ses yeux qu’Alexina retint la remarque qu'elle voulait faire.

 

« Tu n'as pas raté ta vie, maman. C'est mon stupide comportement égoïste qui a tout gâché. »

 

Alexina le dévisagea avec ébahissement.

 

« Mais non… J’ai eu aussi ma part de responsabilités avec mon attitude tapageuse et outrancière. »

« Tu essayais juste d’attirer mon attention. »

« Je t’exaspérais. »

« J'ai toujours refusé de prendre la perche que tu me tendais et de t’écouter. J’étais aveuglé par mon orgueil et la colère. »

« Swan, mon chéri… »

 

Il y  avait tout dans ces trois mots, l’amour et le pardon. Mère et fils venaient pour la première fois d’échanger et de briser le silence qui les entourait depuis trop longtemps. Alexina se leva et Laurence ouvrit ses bras. Ils se serrèrent l’un contre l’autre, trop émus pour parler.

 

« Maman, tu aurais dû me dire, m’expliquer… »

« A quoi bon ? On ne parlait pas de ces choses-là à cette époque. Et puis, c’était mon choix. Tu avais ta vie à construire. »

« Tu m’as protégé alors que c’est moi qui aurait dû être là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin. Je n’ai pensé qu’à moi en oubliant combien tu avais souffert de la mort de papa. J’ai cru… Je suis un imbécile... Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. »

 

Alexina secoua la tête avec un sourire.

 

« Ce n'est rien à côté de la joie que tu m’apportes aujourd'hui, que vous m’apportez tous les deux... » Elle regarda Avril. « Oh, Alice, il ne faut pas pleurer... »

 

Alice essuya maladroitement des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler sur ses joues. Elle se mit à rire.

 

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Trop d'émotions fortes pour une seule journée sans doute… »

 

Alexina eut un sourire entendu.

 

« … Ou trop d'hormones. Alice, vous ne seriez pas enceinte, par hasard ? »

«  Hein ? »

 

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre Avril et Laurence qui s’entre-regardèrent, effleurés par le doute, soudain perturbés par cette idée.

 

« Euh… Non, non, ce n'est pas ça... » Répondit la jeune femme, soudain perplexe.

« Oh !... Vous vouliez me faire la surprise, c'est ça ? C’est ça ?? »

« Maman, ne t’emballe pas. »

« Je vais être grand mère !! Merci !! »

 

La vieille dame embrassa une Alice dépassée, qui lança un regard empli d’incompréhension vers son mari. Swan n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver sa mère qui l'enlaça à son tour.

 

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire, mon chéri ! Des petits enfants ! »

« Maman… »

 

Il y avait une mise en garde dans le ton de Laurence, qui la regardait à présent, le visage tendu.

 

« Swan, tu as promis ! » Reprit Alexina, malgré l’avertissement.

« … Pitié, on ne va pas recommencer à avoir cette discussion… »

 

Alice les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as promis ? » Demanda-t-elle à son mari.

« Rien ! »

« Menteur ! Quand je faisais semblant d’être dans le coma à l’hôpital, Swan a promis qu’il me donnerait au moins un petit enfant ! »

 

Laurence leva les yeux au plafond et soupira. Alice ouvrit la bouche et le regarda, sidéré. Elle qui prenait pour acquis qu’il n’en voulait pas… Il s’énerva.

 

« J’ai dit ça dans un moment de faiblesse ! C’était du chantage ! »

« Je ne t’ai forcé à rien du tout. Tu l’as dit volontairement. »

 

Alice haussa les sourcils et inclina la tête en observant son mari, qui semblait pour le moins embarrassé. En réalité, ils n’avaient jamais eu de vraie discussion à ce sujet. Il était peut-être temps que ça change, mais pour l’instant, elle n’avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui en ce jour si particulier.

 

Laurence savait qu’il allait devoir faire face à des explications prochainement mais cela ne concernait que son couple, pas sa mère. Il décida de changer de sujet pour sauver les apparences.

 

« Je voudrais vous montrer la maison et les travaux que j’ai prévus de faire. Vous êtes prêtes ?

 

Alice regarda sa belle-mère. Quoiqu’avec réticence, Alexina finit par hocher la tête. Ils visitèrent le rez-de-chaussée, dont le futur bureau de Swan, celui d’Alice (si elle ne souhaitait pas s’installer dans la bibliothèque) et la cuisine ultra-moderne équipée. Il présenta le couple de gardiens qui allait préparer leur dîner de célébration.

 

Ils poursuivirent ensuite par les étages. Alexina retrouva avec émotion la chambre qu’elle partageait avec son mari, pendant qu’Alice découvrait avec émerveillement leur _suite_ , comme la qualifiait Laurence. D’autres chambres étaient en attente “ _d’être aménagées_ ”, précisa Laurence, ce qui lui attira des regards moqueurs de la part de sa mère, et une nouvelle remarque, sur les désirs d’enfants de son fils.

 

Quand la visite fut terminée, ils redescendirent au salon et s’y installèrent pendant qu’Alice donnait son point de vue et discutait avec Swan. La jeune femme fut surprise d’apprendre que son mari quitterait probablement la police dès l’âge de la retraite atteint - cinquante deux ans, dans son cas - pour devenir détective, autrement dit, un consultant de luxe, bien mieux rémunéré que le simple fonctionnaire de police qu’il était.

 

Ce qui amena des questions de la part d’Alexina sur le financement de son achat. Comment avait-il pu se payer cette maison ?

 

« J’ai fait quelques placements judicieux sur le marché de l’or, notamment. Mais surtout, je possède depuis pas mal d’années des parts dans une mine de diamants en Afrique du Sud. On a découvert un filon il y a trois ans. »

« Et ça rapporte ? » Demanda Alice, surprise par les révélations de son mari.

« Oui, enfin. »

 

Alexina le regarda de façon suspicieuse.

 

« Il n’y a rien d’illégal là-dedans, j’espère ? »

« Maman… C’est un ancien associé. »

« Un de tes barbouzes donc ! Une espèce de mercenaires qui va se vendre au plus offrant et qui va chercher à t’escroquer ! Méfies-toi, Swan… »

 

Laurence soupira et fit preuve de patience.

 

« Je sais parfaitement dans quoi j’ai mis les pieds. »

« Tes relations avec le milieu m’étonneront toujours… »

 

Laurence préféra ne pas faire de commentaires et serra la mâchoire. Alice décida de mettre fin à leur ping pong verbal qui commençait à tourner au vinaigre.

 

« Ça fait longtemps que tu pensais acheter cette maison ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Oui. »

« Je sais que tes affaires ne me concernent en rien, mais tu aurais pu m’en parler, non, ne serait-ce qu’au moment où nous avons pris la décision de nous marier ? »

« J’avais déjà acheté la maison… Mais tu as raison : j’aurais dû t’en parler plus tôt. »

 

Alexina soupira et observa la pièce.

 

« Pourquoi, Swan ? Pourquoi as-tu fait tout cela ? »

« Cette maison m’a poursuivi toute ma vie. Il y a trois ans, un accident au cours d’une enquête m’a ouvert les yeux… Enfin, façon de parler… »

 

Alice hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa cécité psychogène.

 

« J’ai… j’ai fini par comprendre que mes cauchemars récurrents venaient du fait que je n’arrivais pas à surmonter certaines… peurs… liées au passé et, notamment, à cet endroit. J’ai pris la décision de les affronter. Je devais me réapproprier cette maison, la faire mienne, pour être apaisé… Je sais, ça peut paraître fou... »

« Non, c’est tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Je crois que j’ai entendu la voix de Saint-James dans notre chambre à coucher tout à l’heure. C’était comme s’il me souhaitait la bienvenue… Peut-être que c’est lui qui t’a suggéré de l’acheter ? »

« Maman, tu ne vas pas commencer avec tes esprits… »

« N’empêches que… »

« S’il-te-plaît ! Plus un mot ! »

 

Alexina se tut, mais elle n’en pensait pas moins.

 

« Il y a aussi une autre raison… »

« Oui ? »

« Un jour, Alice m'a dit que les personnes auxquelles on tenait n'était pas éternelles et qu'il fallait leur dire combien on les aimait avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. »

 

Avril haussa les sourcils et fut surprise qu'il s'en souvienne. C'était à cause de cette remarque que leur histoire d'amour avait commencé ce premier soir. Alexina se tourna vers elle avec un sourire affectueux.

 

« La voix de la sagesse, ma belle-fille. »

 

Alice se sentit rougir. Swan eut un rictus amusé et ne put s’empêcher de ricaner :

 

« Il faut faire du tri. Quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent du temps, Alice raconte n'importe quoi. »

« Dis donc ! Retire ça tout de suite ! »

 

Alexina les observa avec un sourire entendu. Ils se chamaillaient souvent comme ça, avait-elle noté, jamais bien méchamment et désormais teinté d’une ironie bienveillante. Dans son expérience personnelle, c’était la base d’un couple sain et solide qui se faisait confiance et s’aimait profondément. Avec un soupir nostalgique, elle repensa à celui qu’elle formait avec le père de Swan, tout aussi dissemblable et  complémentaire.

 

Elle leur prit chacun la main et les fit taire par ce simple geste.

 

« Mes enfants, je suis tellement fière de vous. Du fond du cœur, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible. Puissiez-vous vivre heureux jusqu’à la fin de vos jours et entourés par ceux qui vous aiment. »

 

Alice et Swan se dévisagèrent en souriant, perdus l’un dans l’autre. Alexina comprit qu’il était temps de prendre congé.

 

« Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre pour me reposer. Toutes ces émotions m’ont épuisé ! Vous m'appellerez pour le dîner ? »

 

Il n’y eut pas de réponse, alors elle sortit discrètement en les laissant seuls.

 

« Je suis fière de toi… » Commença Alice.

« Je dois dire que… moi aussi, je suis fier de moi… »

 

Alice secoua la tête en souriant.

 

« … Mais je n’y serai pas arrivé sans toi… » Ajouta-t-il.

« Swan… »

« Merci… Merci de m’avoir ouvert les yeux sur la stérilité de mes actions, merci de m’avoir fait sortir de ma tour d’airain, de m’avoir changé en quelqu’un de moins détestable et égoïste… »

 

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et parla à son tour :

 

« Merci à toi de m’avoir donné ta confiance et ton amour en me poussant dans mes retranchements. J’ai tellement appris à tes côtés et gagné en assurance. Tu es mon ami, mon premier lecteur et critique - Dieu sait que tu n'es pas tendre avec moi sur ce point - mon premier supporter, mon mari et mon amant. Tu ne peux savoir combien ça compte pour moi... »

 

Laurence eut un sourire et déposa un baiser affectueux sur les lèvres de sa femme... Sa femme… Il leva leurs deux mains jointes et regarda leurs alliances en or pour se convaincre que c’était bien réel. Avec un petit rire, il embrassa Alice à nouveau. A chaque baiser qu’il lui donnait, elle répondait sur le même mode...

 

« Madame Laurence, notre malle... nous attend dans notre chambre… »

« Notre malle ? »

 

 _Pourquoi lui parlait-il de leur malle ?_ Ils continuèrent à s’embrasser de plus en plus fiévreusement, éveillant des désirs de plus en plus difficiles à réfréner...

 

« Ta robe de soirée… Mon smoking… Nous avons un mariage à fêter, je te rappelle... »

« Mais c’est encore loin le dîner… Comment allons-nous occuper notre temps ? »

« J’ai bien une idée… mais elle implique une chambre et un lit justement… »

« Tu ne veux pas attendre… notre nuit de noces ? »

« J’ai déjà trop longtemps attendu… »

 

Sans efforts, Laurence la souleva dans ses bras pendant qu’elle poussait un petit cri et se mettait à rire. Il l’entraîna dans l’escalier et lui fit franchir ainsi le seuil de leur chambre à l’étage… avant de la jeter négligemment sur le lit, où elle éclata de rire en rebondissant. Il se coucha près d’elle et commença à la déshabiller.

 

« J’ai remarqué que tu avais choisi la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de ta mère. »

« Alexina a l’oreille fine et mon épouse n’est pas discrète… »

« Je saurai me contrôler. »

« Surtout pas… Ne te retiens jamais quand tu es mes bras, mon amour. »

« Jamais. »

 

Ils scellèrent leur accord par de nouveaux baisers qui enflammèrent leurs sens. Bientôt, les soupirs cédèrent la place aux gémissements, puis à des vocalises plus sonores jusqu’à l’apothéose finale...

 

Alexina ne put dissimuler un sourire en ne les entendant soudain plus. Les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle s’adressait à quelqu’un qu’elle était seule à voir, elle parla à voix haute :

 

« Tu vois, Saint-James, tu n’avais pas à t’inquiéter… Ils ont fini par se trouver, comme nous deux finalement... »

 

…/…

 

Environ un an plus tard, une chère petite tête blonde fit son apparition chez les Laurence, comblant des parents totalement dépassés et une grand-mère, enfin aux anges !

 

 

FIN.

 

 

_L’histoire ne dit pas si Swan et Alice en eurent quatre, comme l’avait prédit Alexina, lors de sa première rencontre avec la jeune femme !… A vous d’imaginer ce que vous voulez !_

_Voilà, c’est terminé pour cette fic. J’espère que vous avez l’aimée et que vous continuerez à suivre les aventures de Laurence et d’Avril. Je vais bientôt reprendre « les Quatre » que j’avais mis entre parenthèses pendant l’écriture de celle-ci. N’hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à vous manifester. Merci pour votre fidélité, ce fut un plaisir de vous faire plaisir._


End file.
